How It Starts
by yeahyeahnevernever
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were young. . Edward realizes Bella is right for him. but one party will change their lives forever. all human.
1. It's Nothing

Chapter 1: its nothing.

Monday. I loathe Mondays. It's the day that ruins the week. Another day at forks high. Its not that I hate school, cause I really don't mind it. I just like weekends better.

I am friends with pretty much everyone, but im not popular. I'm just nice and I share about a million inside jokes. I'm not one of those girls 'pretty' girls that go to parties all the time and are loved by at least 5 guys in the school at one time. But I'm not a nerd who hides in the library at lunch and studies for absolutely no reason. I'm somewhere in between. I'm usually top of my class in most subjects. The teachers love me, even though they give me detentions every week. I am good at sport and can play pretty much anything. Same with music, art and all those other things. I'm a bit of an all rounder.

But who likes an all rounder? Well apparently no one. I've never really been in the whole 'boyfriend girlfriend' market before. I'm always on the side, setting people up. No one has ever liked me, well not that I know of. And well in turn, I never liked someone… a lot. So right now, I'm happy to just live my life how it is, and just wait for that guy to come along, if he ever does.

-000-

"Bellaaaa." I just walked out of English and found myself in front of Edward. We've known each other for a while, since we were 9. We went to the same primary school, and sort of got along.

"Oh hey Edward" I said calmly. We were just friends. Well, maybe I get a little bit nerves when he talks to me. But he's way out of my league, he's one of those guys that have everything, I guess you could categorize his as a 'pretty' guy.

"Where were you the other night?" He asked.

I looked up at him, sort of confused, "where?"

"Hockey." He said as if I should have known at the blink of an eye.

"Oh.." I said, finally understanding what he was getting at. He and my brother played hockey on Thursday nights at the stadium. Usually I finished up basketball and would watch them play. But last night I went home to cook dinner because mum was out.

"I had to go home, sorry. Did you win?" I asked. Hockey was the only thing we had in common, so all our conversations ended after about 3 sentences.

He laughed while he said, "Bella, of course we won, are you serious?"

I laughed too. They were on top of the ladder, and they played the bottom team, but hey, you never know what could happen.

"Oh, right" I said shaking my head and looking down.

By now we had already begun to walk to my locker, his was on the other side of the school. Then one of the 'pretty' girls in our year ran up and jumped of him front on in a big hug.

"Eddie! I missed you!" great, it was Jessica. She went away to Canada for 2 weeks and this was her first day back. Jess was actually pretty nice, but when she was around her friends she turned into this up-herself blond bitch.

Edward staggered back a pace and put on a smile, I felt a tang of jealousy. Wait, I don't like Edward. Oh well, I rolled my eyes to myself and turned to go to my locker alone, like every other time. I looked back once and jess was pulling Edward towards the canteen. We caught each others eyes for a second and he gave me a smile that said, "sorry, but I cant help it"

I gave him one back saying " its okay, enjoy"

He frowned at that.

When I walked into my locker bay a few of my close friends were there chatting away. As soon as they realised I walked in they all pounced. "Bella!" yelled Alice, who was always hyper, and gave me a hug.

"Hey Alice" I said smiling at her energy.

"Okay, what was that?" Rosalie said folding her arms and staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, confused for the second time in 5 minutes.

She couldn't keep a straight face, she smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my locker so I could put away my things.

"We saw you Bella" said Alice, leaning her head back on the locker next to mine, looking bored but wanting an answer.

"Saw what?" I said. I was honestly confused. I was thinking of all the things that I had done today, trying to figure out what they ment.

Rosalie couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hello? Edward. We saw you guys walking, what is going on there?" she said with an 'I can't believe you didn't tell us' expression. I paused putting my books away for a second to look at her incredulously.

"Come on rose. You know I've known him since primary school" I said, sounding bored. Which I was. They were always trying to get out of me who I liked. But that's the thing. I didn't like anyone. Edward was just that guy that talks to me, that doesn't mean I like him.

"Well then why were you walking with him?" Alice said, still arguing her point.

"Because his class was next to mine and I walked into him, literally." I said locking my locker and walking away. Alice and rose exchanged a look and then followed.


	2. Am I Falling For Him?

Chapter 2: am I falling for him?

It was a sunny day. Well as sunny as forks could get. So we, meaning my group of friends, sat in a huge circle on the oval. We were entertaining ourselves by spinning around fast and then trying to jump over things, stealing the football off the boys when we could and just talking with each other. I loved lunchtimes. It was the best part of the day.

I was lying on the grass, covering my face in attempt to stop the world from spinning after trying to jump over a stick after twirling around 40 times. I was laughing along with everyone else but I couldn't stand up yet. The girls told me to get up, cause we were going to the hall for some reason. "Just a minute" I said weakly. I sat up but still had my eyes closed.

"Haha, are you okay?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I forced my eyes open and looked up. I saw amazing green eyes, topped with long messy brown hair. When my eyes adjusted I realised who it was, and caught myself for staring before he would notice.

"Edwarrdddd" I groaned. "You can't walk up on me like that," I said whilst smiling and standing up. I felt a bit uneasy on my feet, and he noticed. He held out his hand for me. I stared at it for a second, and then took it. Muttering "thanks"

I dusted myself off and then realised that he was still in front of me. He was staring at me. It was sort of awkward but it was okay.

"What?" I said in a teasing tone.

He just smiled, but kept staring at me.

"Nothing" he said casually.

I gave him a look and he just shrugged. I looked past him to see Alice and rose poking their heads out from the corner of a building, just staring and laughing. As soon as I caught their eye they ducked behind the wall again.

"Well, bye" I said with a smile to Edward.

He looked at me, and then said "will I see you tomorrow?"

Why would he want to know that? I thought.

"Umm yeah sure" I said as I walked towards where Alice and rose were. I really was not in the mood for their bombard of questions.

-000-

I got home about half an hour later that usual. Which could have been because of one of two reasons.

One was that maybe it could be due to the fact that my house moved further away. Or, two, maybe it was because I got cornered at my locker after school by Alice and rose and wasn't allowed to got until I told them everything.

Nothing even happened. And it was EDWARD! Just Edward. Just the guy I have known forever. Just the guy that everyone has a crush on. Just the hottest guy in the school… yeah but that didn't mean anything. We are friends.

The next day it was freezing. Well I guess you could say it was the average day at forks. I wore my tight jeans, flats, a plain t and I wore a grey hoddie. I left my hair out and put a hair tie around my wrist just in case.

I pulled up in my truck and parked it next to a silver Volvo. Yes, its Edwards car. I didn't park there on purpose; it was the closest park to my class. As I got out of my truck I looked at the Volvo and realised that Edward was in there doing homework. That's the thing that was great about Edward, even though he's popular and has everything, he still cares about his grades and does his work. He is smart. I like that.

When I closed the door to my truck and walked away he must have noticed me.

"Hey Bella." He said, quickly getting out of his car and hurrying up to catch me.

I turned around, trying to look surprised.

"Oh hey" I said. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"How are you?" he asked, that was the standard question to start one of our conversations, but he looked genuinely interested.

"Im fine, you?" I tried to sound casual and I think it worked, but I get more and more nervous everyday he talks to me.

"Im good, but I need your help." He said, pointing to his maths book.

I looked at him, pretending to be amazed,

"Wow," I said to tease him " the famous nerd Edward Cullen needs help with maths?" I asked. He looked at me and gave an innocent smile.

"Well I thought that since you're a nerd, and im a nerd, we could sneak to the library and we could share our nerdyness." He said matter of factly.

"Oi, watch who you call I nerd" I said playfully pushing him and causing him to take a few steps sideways. He just laughed and me and pushed me back.

He walked me to my class, and we got to the door he said "so, the library at lunchtime?"

I looked at him smiling "you were serious about that?" I asked.

He laughed and looked down before looking back into my eyes and saying "yes."

I shook my head slowly, clicking my tongue.

"Well…" I said, drawing out the anticipation. "Okay." I said finally. He smiled but then I added in a serious tone "but not the library"

He laughed at my serious face and said "okay then, how about my locker bay nerd?"

"Oh okay" I said pretending that it was such a hard task.

He smiled and walked down the hall to his class. I was about to walk in when I thought of something. I picked up my pen that was on the cover of my folder and threw it at his back. He turned around surprised. Then his eyes spotted me and trying to keep a straight face, I yelled back "watch who you call a nerd!"

I couldn't stop laughing so I walked into class before he could reply.


	3. Study Date

Thankyou for the reviews :)

**Chapter 3: study date**

Class went quick. When we were dismissed I went to my locker before Alice or rose could get there to question me. I didn't feel hungry, which is weird for me because I'm always eating. I was still skinny and didn't have an ounce of fat on me but I ate more than my brother sometimes. I was about to close my locker when I remembered I needed something to write with. I turned back to my locker and before I even had the chance to remember, I felt a hand on my right shoulder and an arm draped around my neck. In the hand was my pen. It took me a second to piece it all together, and then I remembered throwing it at Edward. Finally figuring it out I turned around smiling at the boy behind me. He was staring straight into my eyes and I could have stayed there for hours, but reality kicked in.

I turned away from his gaze and ripped the pen out of his hand quite aggressively. I slammed my locker door shut and doing my best to strut with my chin up, started to walk away. After I took a few steps, I turned around to see if he was following. Instead he was frozen, still standing in front of my locker, looking at me with a blank face as if to say 'what did I do wrong'

I laughed at his confused face. Obviously he didn't realise that I was joking.

"Well, come on Edward, I do believe we have a _study date_." I said, saying the last two words in a mocking tone and breaking out into huge grin. He smiled back at me, his face lighting up once he realised that I wasn't angry. Before he could take a step in my direction I bolted out the door and ran outside towards his locker bay.

He was behind me in seconds, chasing after me. We were running through the now crowded lockers, dodging people and each other. He never caught me, he was always an arms length away. But he never took his eyes off me as we ran.

Everyone turned to look at us. I could see gossip starting already, every girl in my year wondering what I did to get Edwards attention, even I didn't know what I did to deserve the hottest guy in the school chasing after me. Thankfully Alice ane Rose didn't see us, because I would never hear the end of it. However another two girls happened to see all the commotion we were making.

Jessica was standing with Lauren, one of the other "pretty" girls, and as Edward was running past them they called out to him,

"Eddie! Eddie! Do you want to…"

Edward completely ignored them. He didn't take his eyes off my back. Lauren had a hurt look on her face and when I looked back she caught my eye and greased me off. I just laughed and kept running.

I turned the final corner to his locker bay and surprisingly it was empty. I didn't know exactly which one was Edwards' locker but I knew it was along the back wall. I threw myself into the lockers, using my hands to support myself as I came to a stop. Breathing heavily after the sprint across the school, I turned so my back was against the lockers and slid down to a sitting position looking up at the roof with my eyes closed.

Edward was a second behind me. When he saw me sitting down he stopped running and walked over to sit down next to me. We were both breathing heavily and then we looked at each other and started bursting out laughing. He elbowed my side lightly, while leaning forward so he could look into my eyes. He looked happy, with a huge smile on his face. I punched his shoulder and poked my tongue out at him, and that just made him laugh more.

I looked up again, thinking about nothing in particular and just smiling to myself. Edward was looking up too, his eyebrows furrowed together like he was trying to solve a problem. With his facial features relaxing he turned to look at me and said,

"I don't get it,"

"What?" I asked looking up at him, his hair was messed up a bit from our little game of chasy, but it looked better than usual; in my opinion. His fringe swept across his forehead just short enough for his green eyes to be caught with my own.

"I don't get how, you can be so good at everything, running included", he added with a quick grin, "and still be 100% single."

At that I could feel my cheeks blush. He saw my cheeks redden then added "you never know, you might not be single for long."

He put one arm over my shoulders and ruffled my hair with the other. Then he pulled me tighter to his side and I leaned my head against his chest. If someone saw us they would probably think that we were 'together' because of the way he held me. But I knew that his last statement wasn't a hint, our friendship had come along way in a few weeks, and well, we were close now.

…But I do wish it were a hint.

-000-

Lunchtime went well. I got a lot of homework done while I helped Edward. We also talked a lot. We talked about what we want to do when we finish high school and about things on our 'to do' list.

Surprisingly Edward wants to be a doctor like his father Carlisle. And he wants to move to Italy with a family of his own. I didn't expect him to be so sure of himself, he seems to be the kind of guy that thinks he's too good to have a profession. I'm sure everyone thinks that about him, 'Edward Cullen, the hot high school dropout'. But I know him better then that. We understand each other, we have the same view on priorities. It feels like I know him inside and out. After all, we kind of grew up together.

-000-

"Where were you at lunch?"

School was over and we were walking to the car park, Rose seemed suspicious about why I wasn't with them.

"I had some homework to do." I said back to Rose, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah right." Said Alice, wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"Where else would I be?" I asked her, daring her to object. I didn't want them to know I was with Edward, otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

Alice looked around as if she was searching for something, "oh I don't know, maybe you were hooking up with Edward behind the science building." She said it as if it was an every day routine.

I stopped walking mid-step with my jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. Alice." I said the words slowly but accusingly. "I can't believe that even made it into your head!"

"Just keeping it real Bella, just keeping it real." She said, smiling.

-000-

That night I couldn't stop thinking about lunch. I loved being alone with Edward. I got to see another side of him. When he is around his friends he acts different, and now that I have seen him when he's not pretending, I feel a lot closer to him.

I was almost asleep, my mind full of bronze hair and green eyes… _beep beep._

I opened my eyes as I felt my heart jump at the unexpected noise. It was my phone. I looked at my clock, 10:34pm. I groaned. Who would be texting me at this hour? Well its not that late I reasoned, I went to bed early tonight. With an effort that seemed to take all the energy from my body I rolled over to my bedside table to grab my phone.

_Hey Bella_

_Me & rose r goin shopping 2moz after skool_

_Want 2 come?_

_-alice _

Great. Just what I need. Well that definitely was not worth being disturbed from my daydreams. Shopping is not my favourite pass time, but having girly friends meant I had to suffer a little.

I sighed. I will text her back in the morning, I couldn't be bothered starting a texting conversation right now.

I was just putting down my phone when it went off again _beep beep_.

'Uurrrghhh' I groaned again. The one night I don't want to be on my phone I get 2 texts in 2 minutes. I knew it would be Alice - she always expected you to reply within seconds - so I didn't bother reading it and put my phone down so I could get some sleep.

-000-

Friday. I don't mind Fridays. But still, Friday was a school day, which means I have to get up and concentrate for 6 hours straight. I sat up, it was still dark outside, probably because it was raining really heavy and there were huge grey clouds covering the sun.

I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed some clothes for a shower and made my way to the bathroom. After getting dressed and I was brushing my teeth when I remembered I had to reply to Alice. I rushed over to my phone, still with my toothbrush in my mouth. Alice was going to be pissed that I didn't reply till late morning. I took my phone in my hand as I ran to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. I remembered I had a new message that I hadn't looked at yet. I opened the new message; almost knowing it would be Alice telling me to be nice to my best friend and reply. That's why I was surprised to see that it was from and unknown sender.

I didn't finish reading it, after I read the first four words I dropped my phone hard onto the tiles of the bathroom floor.

I quickly picked it up, fumbling, and almost dropping it again.

_Hey Bella, it's Edward_

_How are you?_

_I just wanted to say thanks for all the help at lunch today_

_I hope we can do it again sometime_

_-Love Edward_

Oh damn! I mentally kicked myself. Why didn't I read it last night? Wait, how in the world did he get my number? Why would he bother to get my number just to say thanks? He could say that at school. I had a million questions on my mind, all of a sudden I had an urgent need to get to school and see him. I quickly tied my hair up in a rough ponytail and ran out of the house.

I was at school way early, but I didn't care. I just sat in my car reading his message over and over again. I loved the way he wrote messages. He didn't use shortcuts and wrote each word whole. That's another thing I loved about him. Woah! Slow down there Bella. We are friends. I don't like him at all. He's nice but I don't _love_ him. I was definitely not falling for him just because of some text.

But it was so sweet… Snap out of it!

Annoyed with myself I got out of the car and walked into school towards my locker. A few people were arriving now, but I was still 20 minutes early. Not bothering to stack my books properly, I got a pen and paper and shut my locker. I went and sat up against the wall of the locker bay and started drawing. I drew anything I thought of.

After filling up 2 pages of scribble back and front, I realised that it's was only 5 minutes until I had to get to class.

I walked back to my locker, scrunching up my drawings and throwing them in the bin.

Revives make me happy 


	4. Questions and Answers

Thanks for the reviews so far :)

**Chapter 4**

**Questions and answers**

"Bella! Why didn't you text me back?"

Alice appeared at the door of my science class just as I was walking out. It was lunchtime and I hadn't even seen Edward yet, despite my rush to school this morning.

"Oh yeah, sorry Alice." I said, trying to act as innocent as possible, "my phone was flat." I added, hoping that she would buy my excuse.

"Sure."

She didn't sound convinced. After all, she is one of my best friends, she could read me like a book.

"Well do you want to come or not?" she was hyper now that we were talking about shopping.

"Shopping? Right," she knew I wasn't keen on shopping.

"Come on Bella! We have Jessica's party next weekend, we need dresses!" Jessica's party? That's the first ive heard of it.

"She's having a party?" I asked.

"Yeah well, she's been writing a list of people to invite during English."

"And what makes you think we are invited?" I said, really not looking forward to her answer.

"Well, I sort of talk to them, sometimes… and I made it on the list." Alice said, she seemed proud of herself. But it wasn't that hard for Alice to fit in with any crowd.

"Well that's leaves Rose and I free." I said hopefully.

"Yeah but that's where you're wrong, I got rose on the list." She said, seeming even more impressed with herself.

"Woo!" I said excitedly, "Looks like I'm out of the shopping night!" I said in triumph.

"Yeah, but that's where you're wrong again." Damn it. I knew there was a perk.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"Well you are on the list, above Tanya." Alice said, studying me curiously for my reaction.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, a bit louder than intended. A few people around us went quiet for a second.

Alice elbowed be in the side, "keep you voice down, save it for next weekend." She said laughing.

I was still confused "but wait, why am I on the list again?"

"Well…" Alice said as if I should catch on soon. "You are friends with the most popular guy in the school-"

"Oh my god Alice, don't start this again," I warned, I was sick of this whole Edward thing.

"But bells, I'm just saying that, she really wants Edward to go, and he will most likely ask if you want to come. So jess is going to beat him to the punch and invite you. She thinks it might get her some brownie points for Edward." Alice seemed to have thought this through.

"So I am being invited because jess wants to get on Edwards good side?" I said disbelievingly.

"No."

Okay now I am confused.

"What then Alice?"

"Well I think she's _using_ you to get closer to Edward."

Okay. What a bitch. I'm not letting her get away with this.

It was silent for a moment. We were almost at Alice's locker, and I could see Rose coming towards us.

I stopped walking to face Alice, She looked at me with one eyebrow raised

"Okay Alice, if you are sure of your theory…" I said slowly, "I think I may have a need to go shopping tomorrow night."

"YES!" Alice said through her teeth, and silently punching the air. "I knew you were going to come."

She started skipping away spinning around in victory. "See you on the oval!" she called as she went to her locker.

Rose came up behind me, having finally made it over to me. She looked at the hyper Alice with a confused look on her face, and then she turned to me with one eyebrow raised. I laughed. "Don't worry," I said shaking my head, "we will tell you in a minute."

Still having yet to say a word, Rose followed me to the oval and we sat down to enjoy our free hour before class started again.

-000-

"Okay, so meet at my house, at 5pm, and we will all go in one car." Alice was talking about our shopping trip.

"Are we going to eat there or…" Rose was putting in to the conversation.

"Yep. We will eat while we shop. I really want to go to that new shop opening up near the food court apparently…" Alice was going on and on and I couldn't really focus on the conversation since I found no interest in it whatsoever.

I looked around us, searching for something more interesting for my mind to think of.

It was the end of the day and people were getting out of class and catching up on last minute gossip before the weekend.

As I scanned the groups of people around us I noticed one group that caught my attention.

It was the 'pretty' group. But it wasn't the blonde try-hards that caught my eyes. It was the messy brown haired boy that I was staring at.

Right now he was facing the other way and I could see his back. I think he sensed someone looking at him, because at that moment he looked over his shoulder, scanning the crowd like I had done seconds ago.

Then our eyes met.

My heart started beating a bit faster. I don't know why, maybe it was just the shock of him catching me staring, but I calmed myself down.

He turned his body around to face me now. Without breaking eye contact he started walking in my direction. I took a few steps towards him to take me away from my friends.

"…Yeah and that dress! I can't wait…Bella?"

Alice trailed off the end of her sentence. She and Rose noticed me move away from them. Then they saw that it was Edward coming towards me, so they acted as if they didn't realise and continued their boring talk.

"Hey Bella." Edward said. He seemed nervous and was looking down. He brought his hand up to run through his hair, it was cute.

"Hi." I said, not knowing what else to say. I don't know why it was so awkward. Only yesterday we were in his locker bay studying like best friends. Maybe it was because of the text, after all I didn't even know how he got my number, this is the first time we've talked since then. But I thought it was just a friendly thing… maybe he meant something else by it. I am so confused.

"Haven't seen you at all today," he said, finally raising his head to look into my eyes.

"Yeah, sucks." I replied.

"Hey, um, do you want to walk?" he asked.

"Sure."

He smiled and led me through the crowd out to the open school grounds.

I saw Alice and rose give me a look as we walked away. Shopping tonight was going to be worse then I thought.

As soon as we were relatively alone, Edward seemed to relax a bit.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty average, how about yours?"

"It got better towards the end." he said, looking up at me and smiling.

Then there was a silence for a minute, both of us just enjoying the company. He tensed up again, and I could tell he wanted to ask me something.

"What?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, umm, I wasn't going to say anything." he said, well more like mumbled, while still looking at the ground.

"Edward, I have known you for a long lime, I can tell when you want to ask a question." I said softly to him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?"

"How do you know when I want to ask something?" out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me now, waiting for my answer. We stopped walking for a minute.

"Well…" I started, not sure how to explain. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him, "when you want to say something, you go all tense. Your shoulders go back, and the muscles in your arms flex. You put your hands in your pocket as if you have to stop from punching someone, and you take a breath in, and then halfway through you stop and shut your mouth firm. And your eyebrows come together like you are trying to figure something out. Then you start scuffing the ground as you walk and you pull your jacket around you tighter as if you are cold." Somehow I managed to say all that in one breath. I surprised myself with the amount observations I have noticed over the years and remembered. He probably thought I was a freak.

He smiled and shook his head. "You are amazing." Okay, so that kind of made me blush.

Then, as a defence, he smirked and said, "what if I'm not wearing a jacket?"

I rolled my eyes, "you get my drift."

He ran his hand through his hair again. I liked it when he did that.

"Oh, and you run your hand through your hair." I added as an afterthought.

"What?"

"Its another thing you do when you want to ask something," I said seriously.

He smiled again, and for the first time, I wanted to never stop seeing his smile.

I started to walk again, Edward followed. When he came up next to me I asked him again, "so, what did you want to ask me?"

By the look on his face, I think he was hoping I forgot. "Its stupid." He said, dismissing the subject.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this. "So then why did you want to walk?"

That got him.

"Because I wanted to talk to you without any interruptions." He said, then he turned his head and muttered to himself "its been bugging me all day."

I don't think I was meant to hear that.

Well, too bad.

"What's been bugging you?" I was trying to get it out of him.

"Can you read minds?" he asked me incredulously.

"No, but I can hear you mutter things to yourself."

He laughed at that.

"Okay, okay. I… I…" he was hesitating, and kept shutting his mouth half way through breathing in.

"Come on Edward." I said, trying to keep him talking.

We stopped walking again, and he turned to face me.

"Did you get my text last night?" he asked, acting casual, as if he always messaged me, but letting out a big pent up breath.

So it was about the text. Because he was all nervous about the text, made me smile. I wasn't the only one fussing over it.

"Yeah… I did…" I said smiling, reaching into my pocket and getting my phone out. I held it to my side so he couldn't see and started writing a message:

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm pretty good, how are you?_

_That's okay, I enjoyed it._

_Sure, anytime you want_

_-Bella xx_

He hadn't noticed my movement, because we were walking again and he was looking straight ahead.

"Why didn't you reply?" he asked, somewhat disappointed.

I pressed send and looked up at him.

"No way!" I said, over exaggerating my denial. "I soooo did." I said putting my phone back in my pocket.

Just then I heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked took it out and looked at the screen.

I avoided looking at his face to stop myself from giving it away before he read the message. I started kicking an empty bottle that was on the ground to distract me.

I heard him chuckle silently. I kept looking down and kicking the bottle ahead of me, biting the side of my cheeks to stop myself from laughing.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I smiled wide. I still avoided looking at Edward and kept to myself. I took out my phone and read;

_Bella,_

_I'm feeling good at the moment._

_I'm glad you had fun, so did I._

_What are you up to?_

_-Love Edward_

I had to laugh at that, he was obviously playing my game with the 'what are you up to' question. He was definitely quick. I like that.

_Edward,_

_I'm just chilling._

_What about you?_

_-Bella xx_

I pressed send and put my hands in my jacket pockets. The bottle I had been kicking was gone. I think I forgot to kick it again when I got his text. So I resigned to staring at the clouds and trying to make pictures with them.

We were still walking side by side, our arms occasionally brushing against each other's. Neither of us had spoken for about 4 minutes, but the silence wasn't awkward.

_Bella,_

_I'm enjoying a walk with a beautiful girl, _

_And I cannot resist her smile._

_But she is not looking at me,_

_So I want to get her attention._

_How should I do that?_

_-Love Edward _

I read his reply and my heart sped up again.

Was he being serious or was he just toying with me? Probably just toying with me. Damn it.

I took a while to reply, not sure exactly what to say.

_Edward,_

_I have no idea what you should do_

_Maybe try something original and see what she thinks._

_-Bella xx_

As I pressed send again I looked around for the first time to see that there were only a few cars in the school parking lot. I couldn't see Alice or Rose's car, which was a relief. Although, I wouldn't of been surprised if they were watching me through binoculars from the roof of the library.

There were birds flying around picking up scraps left from the school day and there was not a breath of wind.

I heard Edward roll up his sleeves and was about to look up at him, but my phone vibrated again.

_Bella,_

_Something like this?_

_-Love Edward_

I didn't get it. I turned to question him, but he wasn't next to me.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted out of shock. I found my self enveloped in big strong arms and then I felt something hard under me, I felt like I was in a washing machine. My face buried in the crook of someone's neck. I could hear a laugh that I loved. And I knew, not that I doubted it in the first place, that it was Edward. We were rolling on the ground and for someone watching we probably looked like a tangle of arms and legs everywhere. I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt, realising what he did that was meant to be 'original'.

When we finally came to a stop I opened my eyes, I had them closed throughout the whole tackle thing. I knew I was lying on my back, because I could feel the soft grass tickling my neck, but I had lost all sense of direction.

My eyes took a second to adjust to the bright light and I realised that I was under Edward and was looking past his shoulder. Although his arms were still wrapped around my slim frame and I could feel his hair on my cheek.

He was laughing and couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as he started to untangle himself from my limbs. I was still laughing at him.

"Very original." I teased, "but no, I'm not okay."

I propped myself up on my elbows, so I could look at him. He was still basically lying on me. His torso across my stomach and our legs intertwined.

I saw his mouth open, about to ask what, but before he had the chance to speak I pounced on him and tackled him back to the ground so that I was on top of him. I took him by surprise so he fell easily under my force. We started wrestling on the ground, which got us tangled up again, but it was fun and we were both laughing at each other. Edward wasn't really doing much to get me, he was mainly restraining my arms and legs so that I couldn't do anything, but I managed a few pushes and shoves here and there. Finally I ended up on top of him, his hands holding my wrists to stop me from thrashing about. All of a sudden we stopped and I sat up on him while he was still lying on his back.

"Okay," I said in a happy tone, "I'm done." I jumped up off him, but he was still holding my right hand and pulled me back to the ground with him, which caused me to sprawl across him again, my face on his chest. I started laughing again and he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm not." He whispered in my ear.

Then he scooped me up in his arms in the same motion as he stood up, one arm around my shoulders and one beneath the bend of my knees.

"What are you doing?" I half laughed at him.

He just smiled and started spinning around, causing the world to go all blurry. I closed my eyes "ahhh! Stop it! Stop it!" I pleaded, putting on a baby voice.

He stopped spinning and was running now, my weight being nothing to him, not slowing him down at all. I dared open my eyes again and saw that we were heading to the park just next to forks high.

I realised that he wasn't going to put me down so I just relaxed into his chest, feeling safe in his arms. Edward noticed me relax and slowed down to a walk. He put me down on a park seat and kneeled on the ground so he was at eye level with me. I saw his face sideways because I was lying down, but I could still tell that he was smiling. I smiled back and pushed myself up to a sitting position. I got head spins from all the running, and held my hand to my fore head.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I am this time." I said with a smirk. I patted the seat next to me, motioning for him to sit. When he did, I was surprised to find that his arm was draped over the back of the seat and coming around to rest on my shoulder. I could get used to this.

-000-

"That's a duck"

"No way, it's a chicken!"

"No its not, it looks exactly like a duck, look at the beak."

"Whatever…I still think it's a chicken."

I had my head on his shoulder and we were looking up to the sky, making pictures from the clouds patterns. I swear this cloud looked exactly like a chicken, but he's so convinced it's a duck. Wait. What the hell does that matter? Right now, I'm leaning up against Edward Cullen, looking at the sky, and I was the happiest girl in the world.

Spending time with Edward was something I could never get bored of. We had only a few things in common to talk about, but we both wanted to listen to each other and learn something new. He told me about aeroplanes and architecture, and I told him about traditions and foreign countries.

That's the good thing about being opposites, you never run out of things to talk about. I had no idea how long it had been since school ended, but there were only two cars left in the Forks High car park. I looked at my phone and saw the time; 4:35pm.

"Oh shit." I said, hurriedly getting up off Edward, my temporary couch. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"I have to be at Alice's in 25minutes. Shit." I grabbed my jacket, which was hanging of the armrest of the park seat and started checking the pockets to make sure I had my ipod, phone and everything else I carried with me.

Edward was up in a second, his hand grabbed mine, which made me stop flustering about and look at him.

"Its okay, its okay." He said reassuringly. I must have looked like a stress maniac.

"I know," I said calming down, "its just that if I don't get there, well you know Alice, and the last time she and Rose saw me I was with you and I cant stand their lets-corner-Bella-until-she-tells-us-everything approach. They have this whole idea that I like you and wont miss an opportunity to catch me out." I said all of that without thinking and started walking towards my car.

He didn't follow for a second, but then he jogged up next to me. "So you don't like me?" he asked, as if I should like him.

"Well yeah, as a best friend, dahh. But they think we are secretly going out or something." I said, dismissing the subject by shaking my head.

We were out the front of my car now and I was fumbling with the keys in the lock. "Fuck." I said under my breath.

"Here," warm hands enveloped my own and helped my guide the key into the car door lock. Because of his actions, I found my self in an embrace with him. His head coming over my shoulder, my back against his chest, his arms around my waist and in twined with my hands.

I felt my heart beat a little faster. I don't know what it was. When someone hugs you from behind with gentle caring arms like that, it means more than anything. Any amount of time spent together and any words ever said.

I turned around so that I could face him. Because he was holding me so close I had to lean back to look into his eyes. His eyes. They had me stunned, and I couldn't understand how beautiful someone could be. Not just what he looks like, but the kind of person he is. He is everything I ever wanted.

He walked me backwards until I felt the car door behind be. The soft impact brought our bodies closer, if that was even possible. He leaned forward to whisper something in my ear, however in the process I felt his lips grace my cheek. Whether it was by accident or not, I had no idea. I wished he meant it.

"You don't like me?" he breathed so softly that I could barely make out the words. He wasn't being seductive in any way, and he wasn't playing with me. he wanted to know. His voice sounded defeated. It seemed so wrong to have him so close without telling him how I felt, the feeling I have been denying and hiding forever.

"I… don't know" I breathed and forced myself to turn around and get into the car. He didn't try to stop me in anyway, instead he just continued to stare at the point where I was a second ago.

I sat in the drivers seat a meter away from Edward, the only thing separating us was that windowpane of my car door. He looked up at me, and again, our eyes met. I wound down the window, ridding of the wall separating us.

He was staring at me again, his eyes wishing. And for some reason, it seemed appropriate, but my next action was instinct. I leaned down out of the window and kissed his lips sweetly. Edwards lips graced mine for a second, knowing what it meant. I pulled away a few centimetres to look into his eyes. They were alight with happiness. Before either of us could react, or make another move, I pulled my head back into my car and turned on the ignition. In touched my hand to my lips, and looked back at Edward again, he was standing in the same spot with his eyes closed. Before I could get lost in his eyes again, I pulled out of the car park and started driving home. My mind thinking back to the kiss. Edward, my best guy friend, had kissed me, well I kissed him, but he didn't pull away. I was the happiest, most confused person in the world. Why would he love me?

I don't know, but what I did know was that Edward and I, we had something special. And I would never let it go.

-000-

I started when I found my self in front of Alice's house. I was thinking so much about Edward, I lost track of where I was driving. Hmmm not good, could have crashed.

I looked at my watch, 5:10pm. Shit. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what could me the worst night of my life. I stepped out of my car and locked it. I made my way to the front door and lifted my hand to knock when the door swung open and smashed against the wall.

I was confronted with two very angry looking best friends, who had their arms crossed and were both staring me down so much I felt like a helpless little mouse.

Before I had the chance to explain anything, they walked up to me and grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me upstairs into Alice's bedroom. They sat me on the bed quite roughly and Alice shut her bedroom door.

"Spill." They both said at exactly the same time. I looked from one to the other, pleading with my expression for them to spare me. But nope, this was Alice and Rose, no escaping. They were both standing looking at me now, waiting for an answer. Well, here goes nothing.

-000-

hey, tell me what you think. Did you like it?

Should I do Edwards point of view or not?

Any ideas?

Thanks heaps 

-spendo


	5. Through Edwards Eyes

**Edwards point of view.**

Hey guys, I didn't know when to start telling the story from Edwards pov, so I ended up going from the very start.

This is chapter 1 & 2 in Edwards eyes. Hope you like it.

-000-

"Here you are, Edward. That's a 97%. Well done." Mr. Anderson handed me back my test. 97? Damn it. I was confident about this one. English is one of my best subjects and the recent test was pretty easy, I was hoping for full marks. Oh well, not everything can be perfect.

I walked out of the class to find people everywhere. It was lunchtime and no doubt everyone was hurrying to get the most out of the short hour we had. It annoys me how everyone runs around, gathering gossip and just squealing for the sake of nothing. But then again, this is high school. Okay, so as much as I hate to admit it, I'm one of the 'popular' kids. I didn't ask to fit in there its just that I attract those sorts of groups, mainly because all the girls in my year want to have something to do with me. If someone so much as gets to hug me they will go off their heads and tell all their friends. And I absolutely hate that sort of attention. I have some really cool guy friends though, Emmett and Jasper. They are the only ones I can actually tolerate. Everyone else are just attention seekers and only like hanging around with me because apparently I'm good looking.

I don't date a lot. I have never really found _the_ girl. But I'm patient. And right now I'm just concentrating on my grades, I really want to be a doctor, and even though I might look like the typical high school drop out, I'm not.

As I exited the class I got a few 'eyy Eddie' s and 'bro's from friends, but otherwise left alone to head to my locker. The class next to mine was just getting out. I don't really know anyone from that class, it's the other advanced English class like mine, and none of my friends were smart enough to get into it.

I was about to look down and head my own way when I caught a glimpse of long brown locks and chocolate eyes.

Bella.

I never knew she was in advanced English, well I knew she was smart but I didn't realise she was in the class next to mine.

I started to walk slower so that by the time she walked out the door, I would be walking past. I have known Bella since primary school and we have always been friends, but our two worlds don't cross much. She is the 'cool-smart-rebel' and I am the 'popular-pretty boy'. No one really knows that I'm smart. I keep that to myself. For some reason it isn't 'cool' to get good grades. But Bella, she makes it cool. Some people hated her for it, and some loved it; like me. Bella was just Bella, what you see what you get. Natural. And when I say people hate her, it was more like jealousy. Bella is friends with almost everyone, but refuses to be a stuck up 'popular' person.

When she walked out the door she was looking down and didn't see me, so she literally walked straight into me.

"Bellara." I said in greeting.

She looked up, realising who she was looking at, and replied calmly, "oh hey Edward."

She smiled with one corner of her mouth and began to walk into the chaos of lunchtime. I followed since I had nothing else to do.

Even though we have known each other forever, we don't talk much. And when we did, it was about hockey; the only thing we had in common.

"Where were you the other night?" I asked. Usually when I played hockey she would be there because her brother played too, but last game I didn't see her.

She seemed sort of confused for a second, "where?"

"Hockey." I said.

"Oh, I had to go home, sorry. Did you win?" she sounded truthful enough. But I wasn't happy. I really liked it when she watched. She was the only one that could talk 'hockey' with me because most of my friends played football or basketball.

Did we win? I laughed at her, my team is top of the ladder. "Bella, of course we won, are you serious?"

She laughed to. I liked her laugh, it wasn't high pitched and fake. It was honest and natural.

"Oh, right" she said, shaking her head.

We were almost at her locker now, I didn't even notice where we were going, I was just following her.

I looked up just then to see Jessica running towards me, arms out wide.

"Eddie! I missed you!" Jessica yelled, as she jumped on me front on in a big hug.

Uurrghh. I hate the name Eddie. But all the girls insist on using it. Jessica just got back from her two-week holiday. Personally I think it wasn't long enough. Her high-pitched voice killed my ears. Before I had a chance to react, she dragged me away to the canteen, completely ignoring Bella. That annoyed me. I loved walking with Bella, because she was so reserved and I didn't have to pretend to be interested. I could be myself.

I looked back at her, trying my best to have a sorry expression on my face.

She just smiled and shook her head. That was her equivalent of laughing at me. My smiled faded. I want to be the one laughing with her. Instead she was laughing at me and my stupid 'friend' Jessica.

-000-

For the next few days, I didn't get the chance to talk to Bella again. But I was always thinking of her. Just smiling at the things she does. Remembering primary school, when we played together. Our parents were distant friends but they would always get talking at the supermarket and we would run up and down the isles playing chasy.

I guess lately I have realised how much I enjoyed being with Bella. She is so mature and smart, like me, except its cool for her to be smart. I have no idea how she does it. She never gets teased or anything.

At lunch I made an effort to see her, but she was always with her big group of friends on the oval and I couldn't just go to her with all her friends around.

So instead I resigned to just watching her. They were so carefree, Bella and all her friends. The were running around in their dresses, stealing footballs when they came in reach, spinning around with arms wide and the trying to jump over things; just having fun. Not caring if their hair was a mess or if people were staring. It was funny to watch. If anyone else was mucking around like that it would be so embarrassing for them, but Bella, she makes it cool. And I like that.

Jessica and Lauren noticed me looking towards Bella's group and started whispering to each other. They are so annoying.

I saw Bella lying on the ground now, and her friends were telling her to get up. She just laughed and told them to wait, well that's what I figured out from her actions. She was by herself now, her friends busy with something else, so I decided to go talk to her.

As I stood up I heard Emmett wolf whistle at me, I just gave him the finger and went up to Bella.

She had her eyes closed and was lying flat on her back. Probably trying to stop the world from spinning. I chuckled at her,

"Haha, are you okay?" I think I startled her, because her eyes shot open and stared at mine for a second. Or did she just look at me? I'm reading way to far into her actions, what is wrong with me?

A smile played at her lips as she looked down, picking herself off the ground.

"Edwarrdddd" she groaned. "You can't walk up on me like that,"

I guess she didn't hear me coming. As she was standing up, I noticed she didn't look very balanced. I held out my hand towards her for her to grab so she could pull herself up. She didn't take it immediately, but eventually realised I was just being helpful. Her soft hand made its way into mine and she stood up.

"Thanks" she muttered, as she let go of my hand. She started to dust herself off after lying on the ground and I just stood there. I probably looked like an idiot but I couldn't help but stare.

She looked up and noticed me still staring.

"What?" she asked in a teasing tone. She had the cutest smile on her lips.

I just smiled at her, "Nothing" I said casually.

She gave me a look as if to say 'okay then…' and I just shrugged.

It was awkward now, but I loved just looking at her. I saw her glance past me and I wondered what it was that would catch her attention. I felt a bit…jealous? Wait. Since when was I jealous?

"Well, bye" she broke the awkward silence, but gave me a quick smile to say that she was fine with it.

I didn't want our encounter to end yet. I wanted to talk with her for a while. She was so interesting.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She looked at me for a second and then just shrugged off my random question.

"Umm yeah sure" she said as she made her way past me towards her friends.

I watched her go and I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Will I see you tomorrow? What type of question is that? We went to the same school and our English classes were next door, of course I would see her. I'm such a loser. I shook my head and made my way back to my friends who had lost interest in what I was doing, Thank god.

-000-

I got to school earlier than usual today. I don't know why, maybe I got up earlier. Or maybe I forgot to eat breakfast. Wait I had breakfast, I had toast. Okay, its because I just wanted to see Bella. Over the last few days, I just realised how much I wanted to get to know her. I can't believe all primary school I wasted when I could have been finding out everything about her. No, I don't like her. Well, I don't think I do. She is just interesting, so different.

I pulled up to a car park and noticed that there were only six other cars here already. I turned of my ignition and put my head back on my headrest. I looked at my watch, 35 minutes til class starts. What am I going to do all this time? I got out my books and checked my classes for the day. Biology, English, maths and French. I hope I can catch Bella after English. Maths… shit maths! I have a maths test tomorrow and I'm a little behind. It isn't my best subject and I need to revise. I pulled out all my maths stuff and started to do random questions from my textbook.

After about the 15th question, I got stuck. How am I meant to work that out? I raked my brain, trying to remember. There's no way I'm going to get good marks on this test, I'm seriously struggling.

I heard a car door shut right next to me. I looked out the window of my Volvo just in time to see Bella jump out and walk towards the school. I quickly grabbed my books and got out of my car, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Hey Bella." I called as I ran to catch up to her. She turned around looking surprised.

"Oh hey" she said, stopping and waiting for me.

"How are you?" I asked her, she looked fine, but I really wanted to know if she was well.

"I'm fine, you?" she was so casual.

I took a second to notice that she was carrying her maths books too. I read the cover, she was in advanced maths. She definitely was a natural all-rounder. Then I thought of something.

"I'm good, but I need your help." I said with a smile, gesturing to my maths book.

She raised her eyebrows like she was surprised.

"Wow," she said with disbelief, "the famous nerd Edward Cullen needs help with maths?" she knew that I was smarter than I looked and I don't think she expected me to asked for her help. But then again, none of my friends were very smart so they can't help me. I decided to play on the fact that we are both nerds.

I gave what I hoped was an innocent smile. "Well I thought that since you're a nerd, and im a nerd, we could sneak to the library and we could share our nerdy ness." I tried to sound as serious as I could, but a smile sneaked through.

"Oi, watch who you call I nerd" she said and pushed me sideways playfully, she was surprisingly tough. I pushed her back and she smiled at that.

I ended up walking her to her class, and surprisingly, even though we didn't talk much, it wasn't awkward.

We were outside her class and I turned to face her, "so, the library at lunchtime?" I asked.

She looked at me, smirking "you were serious about that?"

I laughed and looked down, slightly embarrassed, then looked into her eyes, "yes." I answered truthfully.

She started to shake her head.

"Well…"she began to reply, and I was scared for a minute that she was going to say no. It was silent and I was getting nervous.

"Okay." She said finally. I smiled once I realised she was joking when she pretended to be unsure.

"But not the library" her tone of voice surprised me, she was very serious all of a sudden, but I could tell she was putting it on. I laughed at her and suggested an alternative.

"Okay then, how about my locker bay nerd?" I asked, saying the last word in a mocking tone.

"Oh okay" she sighed as if she was compromising a lot for a little.

I was happy that she agreed and gave her a big grin. Knowing that our conversation ended there I turned away and began to walk to my class, I was already late.

When I was halfway down the hall I felt a pen hit my back. I spun around quickly, trying to catch whoever it was, to find my self looking straight into the eyes of Bella. I was confused. Then I heard her yell, with her voice echoing down the empty hall,

"Watch who you call a nerd!" I heard her try and suppress a laugh as she walked into her class.

I laughed at her inventiveness. I picked up her pen off the floor, pocketed it and continued walking down the hall. I guess the 'nerd' name-calling was an inside joke we have now.

As I made my way to class my mind was full of her smile and her laugh. Okay, so maybe I have a tiny crush.

-000-

So how am I going writing from Edwards pov?

Any tips?

Next chapter will be chapter 3 & 4 from Edwards pov


	6. Through Edwards Eyes 3&4

Chapter 3 & 4 from Edwards point of view

Hope you like it :)

--

Class took forever. Maybe it was because I was staring at the clock, just waiting for the bell to go. I couldn't wait till lunch. But I didn't know how it was going to play out. Will it be awkward, fun, weird, boring? I had no idea. Surely not boring. I can think of a million questions I would ask her. Like, what she wants to be, her goals and things like that. Bella is the only girl that can talk about those things and be genuinely interested. Unlike those blonde bitches - my 'friends' - who only talk about magazines and make up. I swear, it bores the hell out of me.

Two minutes till lunch and when it got close I started to count down the seconds. Three… two… one. Before the bell had a chance to ring I was out the door. I don't know why I was so impatient to see Bella. She makes me excited and nervous at the same time.

My class was near her locker so I decided to see if I could catch her there. As I turned the corner I looked towards her locker and was met with the long brown locks that only belonged to one girl.

She was putting her stuff away, getting ready for our study…date? Okay maybe that was going too far, but I could dream right?

She hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to surprise her. I walked towards her, putting my hand into my pocket and pulling out the long lost pen that she threw at me. When I was behind her I put my hand holding the pen on her right shoulder and rested my arm across the back of her neck so that I was standing behind her to the left.

She froze for a second, and then turned to look at me. She stared straight into my eyes. She is so beautiful. Her eyes are a light chocolate brown that melted my boring emerald. I wasn't going to break eye contact; I would stay there forever. Eventually she did. It was only a second but it seemed forever. All of a sudden her face went all serious, showing no emotion. She looked at the pen in my hand and at the speed of lightning ripped it out of my grasp none too gently. I was shocked for a second as I watched her walk away with all the confidence in the world.

What did I do to upset her? Why did she just walk off on me? I was stunned, standing in front of her now closed locker door like an idiot.

"Well, come on Edward, I do believe we have a _study date_." I heard her voice from the door of the locker bay. She said _study date_. Does she mean it like I do?

I didn't have time to ponder on my thoughts because Bella had just bolted from the door, out into the crowds of people going to their lockers. I reacted instinctively, dashing out after her, doing my best to avoid collisions.

She was a pretty fast runner for a girl, and I was really trying to keep up. A few times I could have caught her but that would ruin the fun. I wanted to let everyone know that I was chasing after Bella, and that I wanted her over every girl in the school.

Wait. Where was all this coming from? Am I beginning to realise that I love Bella? Well that's the only explanation for the way I'm feeling now. She doesn't love me back though. I knew that. Because she just doesn't get with guys. She's the one that will wait forever just for _that_ guy. And I'm her childhood friend, I have known her longer than anyone in the whole high school; it would be weird. But I have only just realised, after 9 years, that I love her.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Jessica and Lauren. But I ignored them. I was way too occupied by the brown hair that was just as arms length away. I think I heard Jessica say my name, but I had no idea what she wanted. And I didn't care.

I saw Bella round the last corner to my locker and I slowed my pace slightly. I looked in my locker bay to find that surprisingly, it was empty. Only I saw Bella sitting against the lockers looking absolutely spent. Well it was her idea to run through the school.

I just smiled and made my over so I could sit next to her. I noticed that I was breathing heavily as well.

It was silent for a minute, the only sound was our breathing, and then we made eye contact. We both exploded with laughter at each other uncontrollably. I lightly elbowed her in the side and leaned forward so I could stare at her beautiful eyes again. In response to my nudge she pushed me roughly and poked her tongue out. It was so cute that it just made me laugh more.

So far, everything was going good. It wasn't awkward at all.

Because everything seemed relaxed, I thought that I'd try my bit at flirting a little. After all, I just wanted to be able to call Bella my girlfriend. And that's the thing, I can't believe that no guys have ever been crazy about Bella. I mean, she's perfect. She's good at everything, she pretty, she's funny – what else could you want?

I turned so I could face her again,

"I don't get it," I stated.

"What?" she asked casually.

Well, here goes nothing, "I don't get how you can be so good at everything, running included…" I gave her a quick grin at that, and then finished my thought, "…and still be 100% single."

I said it casually, not wanting for it to be awkward for the rest of lunch. I saw her blush at my compliment and I felt bad. I put my arm around her and hugged her close, "you never know, you might not be single for long." I said in a whisper. I was hoping she would take it as a hint, but I couldn't be sure.

She didn't react, so I guess she thought I was just being nice. But her next action made my heart leap. She tilted her head so that it rested on my chest. It was nothing to her, just adjusting her position, but I wish she meant it.

-000-

For the rest of the day my mind kept wondering to Bella. Lunch was amazing, I really enjoyed it. She is so interesting and knows what she is talking about. And now, I think that I will be able to breeze through my maths test. Bella has this way of explaining things and is very patient. She would make a great teacher.

That night I was lying on my bed, with my eyes closed. I knew I should be getting to sleep about now but I couldn't make up my mind. I was holding my phone and kept writing the start of a message and then hurriedly erasing it. I wanted to text Bella and tell her how much I enjoyed today, but I didn't know if it would be weird. Because she didn't give me her number… well she did but it was so long ago, and well, I don't know. You see, she gave me her number when we were in grade 5. She was going to a sleep over and told me to prank her. I never really got round to calling that night, but I kept her number, and I never had a reason to text her. But now I wanted to.

What do I say? I think I like you? I can't say that.

Finally, after many practices, I wrote the message that I would send. I don't care if it's weird.

_Hey Bella, it's Edward_

_How are you?_

_I just wanted to say thanks for all the help at lunch today_

_I hope we can do it again sometime_

_-Love Edward_

I read over the message a million times. It seemed appropriate to say who it was from, since she wont remember when she gave me her number and I never gave her mine. And it seemed casual enough.

Despite the cool temperature of forks, I was sweating.

I stared at the message for a few more seconds, my mind working a hundred miles an hour. I quickly pushed the send button before my confidence went away. Sending… sending… sending…sent.

As soon as I saw that the message had sent I fell back onto my bed, my head in my hands.

I started to have doubts. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have sent it. What will she think when she gets it? I hope it's still her number. Will she think I'm a stalker? She probably won't talk to me again. But what else can I do?

After tormenting my mind I finally found the strength to get in bed.

I pulled off my shirt and chucked it in the corner of my room and changed into some boxers. I threw myself under the covers and lay awake staring at the roof. My mind constantly thinking of Bella.

I didn't sleep. The anxiety of whether she got my text or not made me restless.

I hadn't got a reply yet, and that started to make me even more worried.

After what seemed like forever I looked at my clock; 4:30am. How am I ever going to get up for school tomorrow? I felt my eyelids droop and finally fell asleep, getting the most out of the 2 hours I had left until my alarm went.

-000-

"Hey Eddie, Eddie! So do you want to come? I mean I'm planning this party next weekend. And like, it's going to be so good! I can't wait! So is that a yes?" I swear, that high-pitched voice of hers could kill somebody. I wasn't really listening right now, but apparently Jessica is having a party, that's all I heard. I was somewhat distracted at the moment. Well I've been distracted all day. Class has finished and everyone is getting their things and going home for the weekend since its Friday.

It was last night that I sent the text to Bella. I have been checking my phone all day, to see if she had replied yet. But I still haven't got one message. I mean, I haven't even seen her yet today. I've been looking around everywhere and haven't caught a glimpse. I kept telling myself that I have the wrong number, or her phones flat. But that doesn't explain why I haven't seen her. I hope she's not avoiding me. I mean, its killing me already, not being able to talk to her, and having this awkward thing about the text I sent. I just hope she's not angry.

I quickly looked around, like I had been doing all day, at all the people hurrying around and talking in loud voices. I skimmed all the faces, looking for just one in particular.

Then I froze. Staring into eyes of deep chocolate.

Bella.

Finally, after all day trying to see her, I caught her. I caught her staring at me. Her cheeks went a little pink when she realised that I had caught her staring but there was no evidence on her face of that.

"So are you Eddie?"

Jessica prompted. I was too busy now to deal with her.

"Uh yeah whatever" I mumbled as I stepped away from my group and started walking towards Bella. We still hadn't broken eye contact, and I wasn't about to either. I saw her take a few steps to separate her from Alice and Rose so that I could come up to her without being embarrassed by her friends. I was grateful for that.

You would think that after watching out for her all day, finally seeing her would make me happy and excited. But then I thought about why I had wanted to see her.

Here she is, standing right in front of me, so close but so far. All my emotions coming to me at once. I just wanted to hold her.

It just seemed awkward because of the text, for crying out loud I don't even know if she got it! This was killing me, and I was so nervous I was almost shaking.

I didn't know how to start talking to her so I went with the safe option.

"Hey Bella." I said as casually as I could manage. But it was too much and I ended up looking down at my feet and running my hand through my hair. It's just something I do when I want to ask a million things but can't work up the courage.

"Hi." She said, a little reluctantly, but trying to make the situation more relaxed.

It was silent and I couldn't stand it. I had to make conversation, "Haven't seen you at all today," I looked into her eyes again, almost losing track of my thoughts as I got lost in those deep chocolate orbs.

"Yeah, sucks." She replied casually. It was such a Bella response, that's another thing I love about her.

I scanned the crowd quickly, realising that there were so many people around. And I could feel their gazes on my back. I knew that sooner or later this conversation would end by someone coming to interrupt us. But I want to talk with her, I need to settle the text. I don't know why it was making our friendship so muddled, or is it just me? I'm so confused.

Okay, but I need to get Bella by herself, I will feel more relaxed when I know that our exchange isn't being witnessed by everyone's critical gaze.

Okay, so here goes nothing, "Hey, um, do you want to walk?" I asked, hoping with everything I had that she would say yes.

She looked surprised for a second, but happy. "Sure."

I smiled and motioned for her to follow me. I was going to grab her hand but I thought that might make the situation more awkward. And besides, even if she does like me a bit, she is a slow mover. She isn't the type to have a heated make out session on the first date. She is different to all the other girls because she respects herself.

I made my way to the school grounds that were now empty. When I knew that we were alone I felt more relaxed and not as tense.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, keeping the conversation light

"Pretty average, how about yours?" I had to smile at her 'Bella' answer.

I turned to look her in the eye meaningfully and gave her a smile, "It got better towards the end."

It was silent for a minute and we were just walking casually side by side. I was enjoying myself until I remembered why I took her for this walk. I couldn't let it go, I needed to know if she got the text. After all, its been driving me crazy. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it quickly, not having the courage to talk about it yet. I was so caught up in my mind that Bella's smooth voice startled me.

"What?" she asked calmly.

How does she know I want going to say something? I was caught off guard and just mumbled my way out, "Oh, umm, I wasn't going to say anything." I stared at the ground trying to work out how I was going to approach the topic.

"Edward," I heard Bella say is a soft, kind voice. "I have known you for a long lime, I can tell when you want to ask a question."

I looked up at her and gave her a sly grin "How?" I questioned her. It would be amusing to hear her answer.

"How what?" she asked confused.

"How do you know when I want to ask something?" I prompted. I stopped walking and looked at her waiting for an answer.

She looked surprised that I asked her, I don't think she was prepared to tell me what she was thinking.

"Well…" she started, gathering her thoughts. I waited patiently and she then looked into my eyes, "when you want to say something, you go all tense. Your shoulders go back, and the muscles in your arms flex. You put your hands in your pocket as if you have to stop from punching someone, and you take a breath in, and then halfway through you stop and shut your mouth firm. And your eyebrows come together like you are trying to figure something out. Then you start scuffing the ground as you walk and you pull your jacket around you tighter as if you are cold." She seemed relieved to get that all off her chest, and I was absolutely dumbstruck. I can't believe Bella would observe me so closely and remember everything I do. I smiled at her, my feelings getting deeper and deeper for my childhood friend.

"You are amazing." I breathed out. I saw her cheeks go a little bit red, so I tried to lighten up the conversation. "What if I'm not wearing a jacket?" I asked, teasing her precise observations about me.

She rolled her eyes, "you get my drift."

We started to walk again and I was still trying to work out how to ask her if she got the text. I ran my hand through my hair because of my nerves.

"Oh, and you run your hand through your hair." My head snapped up. I had been in a daze and the sudden sound of Bella's voice surprised me.

"What?" I asked confused.

She shrugged it off but said seriously "Its another thing you do when you want to ask something,"

That just made me want to wrap her in my arms and never let go. I smiled at her, but she retained a straight face.

We walked a bit more and I was starting to think that I would just let the text go.

I heard Bella speak again,

"So, what did you want to ask me?" there goes my chance to forget about the text.

"Its stupid." I said, dismissing the subject.

She looked like she was getting frustrated, "So then why did you want to walk?" she said accusingly.

I was stunned because of the tone of her voice. It wasn't unkind, but it sounded as if to say, what was the point of even bothering.

"Because I wanted to talk to you without any interruptions." I said honestly. I looked down and mumbled to myself, "its been bugging me all day."

"What's been bugging you?" shit. How loud did I mumble? Or maybe she was just referring to the 'walk'.

"Can you read minds?" I asked amazed.

"No, but I can hear you mutter things to yourself." She said back.

Well, she did hear me. No getting out of this now. I laughed at the situation.

I guess I have to ask. It's not that big of a deal! I am just getting frustrated with myself.

"Okay, okay. I… I…" I hesitated, suddenly doubting my ability to talk.

"Come on Edward." Bella said, making it less awkward. She can change the mood in any situation.

I turned to face her and went for it, "Did you get my text last night?" I tried to sound casual but I don't think it worked.

"Yeah… I did…" she smiled and I felt a lot better. So she did get my message. But then a wave of disappointment came over me.

"Why didn't you reply?" I asked. She was looking down and her head shot up at my question.

"No way! I soooo did." Okay, I was confused. She was putting on an over-reassuring voice and I don't remember getting a reply.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket. Who's texting me now? I'm really not in the mood. I looked at the screen. One new message. I opened it and let out a chuckle. Bella is so cute.

The message was from Bella. She just sent it just now in reply to mine.

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm pretty good, how are you?_

_That's okay, I enjoyed it._

_Sure, anytime you want_

_-Bella xx_

Now I think I know why she never replied.

What would she say? She would have no idea how to reply. But now we were near each other, it didn't seem so awkward.

She hasn't spoken yet and was looking straight ahead while we walked.

I began to reply. I will play her game, it will be fun.

_Bella,_

_I'm feeling good at the moment._

_I'm glad you had fun, so did I._

_What are you up to?_

_-Love Edward_

I pressed send and waited for the reply.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella take out her phone and smile. She quickly wiped the smile away, hoping that I didn't notice. I guess we were truly pretending that we were in different places. My phone went off again and I opened the message;

_Edward,_

_I'm just chilling._

_What about you?_

_-Bella xx_

I smiled to myself. Just chilling she says? God I love her. I don't know what it is, but I am in deep. I noticed that we were walking quite close now because I felt her arm touch mine a few times while we walked.

Hmmm what am I doing? I began to text:

_Bella,_

_I'm enjoying a walk with a beautiful girl, _

_And I cannot resist her smile._

_But she is not looking at me,_

_So I want to get her attention._

_How should I do that?_

_-Love Edward _

It was true. The whole text was exactly how I was in this situation.

Neither of us had spoken for about 4 minutes, but the silence wasn't awkward. But because of the silence, we never made eye contact and I just wanted to look into her eyes and see her smile.

My phone went off again and I read,

_Edward,_

_I have no idea what you should do_

_Maybe try something original and see what she thinks._

_-Bella xx_

Original? I smiled to myself.

_Bella,_

_Something like this?_

_-Love Edward_

I stopped walking and pressed send. Bella hadn't noticed me no longer beside her yet so I rolled up my sleeves and got ready to charge.

As soon as I saw her read her phone I ran at her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard a brief cry of surprise and I was laughing so hard at how my 'original' idea played out. I brought her to the ground in a gentle but solid tackle. I made sure to hold my own weight as we hit the ground, so as not to hurt her.

We rolled on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs and for a moment I was worried that Bella would be angry. But I then heard her laugh. It was natural and not fake or put on. Her laugh turned silent because she was laughing so hard.

When we came to a stop I was on top of her. Her face was in the crook of my neck and our limbs tangled together.

I was still laughing when I finally leaned back to attempt to untangle myself from her. "Are you okay?" I asked, just checking that she was okay with it all.

"Very original." She mocked. She was impressed and let on a smile. She sat herself up of her elbows so that our torsos were closer and our faces not far apart. Her smile faded suddenly, "But no, I'm not okay." She said seriously.

I was caught off guard with her reply and immediately began to ask why. Before I could make a sound she pounced on me and pushed me to the ground. I was surprised and wasn't prepared to put up a fight so I fell to the ground easily. She started wrestling me and we rolled around trying to get the better of each other. I started laughing at her way of 'revenge'. She didn't manage to keep a straight face the whole time, she broke out into a laughing fit while trying to throw me around. I didn't want to hut her so I retrained her swinging arms with my hands and tried to avoid being pushed in the face.

Bella was on top of me now, lying between my legs and her torso on my chest, when she finally stopped fighting me. We were both breathing heavily and I couldn't \wipe the smile off my face. She sat up, her legs on either side of my hips and smiled.

"Okay, I'm done." She said happily. I just looked at her, I thought that I would never find someone as cute, smart and fun as Bella ever again. I was still holding her right hand as she tried to jump up off me. I didn't want this to end yet. I loved being with her. When she was almost balanced on her feet, I yanked her arm to pull her down to me again. She didn't expect it and fell easily to me. One again she was lying on me, her head right near mine. My heart sped up having her so close to me once again. She was laughing my favourite laugh and had a questioning look in her eyes.

I gave her a cheeky grin and whispered in her ear, "I'm not."

I swung her into my arms as I stood up, cradling her shoulders like a baby and holding up her legs with one arm under her knees. She laughed again and I smiled. I liked it when I made her laugh, it lightened my heart and made me forget everything, except her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She wasn't concerned at all being in my arms, her voice sounded excited.

I didn't answer and just started spinning around as fast as I could. It made her hair spay out and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest.

"Ahhh! Stop it! Stop it!" she said in the cutest baby voice that I couldn't ignore. I stopped my frantic spinning and ran full pelt towards the park next to our school. There, I thought, we can sit together and talk. Bella looked up to see where we were going. I saw her smile and relax into my arms with her head on my chest. At that moment I felt like I was holding the world, holding my world.

I slowed to a walk as we neared the park and went over to the park seat. I carefully laid her down longways on the wooden seat, looking over her peaceful form. She still had her eyes closed. I knelt down on the ground so that our heads were at the same level and waited for her to open her eyes.

Her eyelids slowly lifted and I allowed myself a smile. She also had a smile playing at her lips as she pushed herself up with her arms into a sitting position. When she was upright she put a hand to her forehead like she had a headache.

"Are you okay? I asked, slightly concerned.

She smirked and lowered her hand "I am this time." I let out a silent chuckle at her response. I wasn't prepared to restrain her arms like last time again. She was pretty tough for a girl.

She patted the empty space next to her with an inviting smile playing at her lips and I happily obeyed and placed myself next to her. I lifted my arm and placed it around her slim shoulders. It was a gamble, and I was worried about her reaction. But to my favour, Bella didn't flinch. Instead she relaxed into the side of my body. I could get used to this.

-000-

After a few idle conversations I found myself looking up at the clouds, searching for a familiar shape.

I lifted my arm to point at a certain cloud formation, "That's a duck" I stated to the girl who was currently lying on me. Wait on. This has to be a dream. I'm sitting here, staring at the clouds, with Bella curled up against me. I was the happiest man in the world.

"No way, it's a chicken!" she protested. I looked back up at the cloud. No way, it was definitely a duck, too skinny for a chicken and it had an unmistakeable beak. "No its not," I said, still arguing my point, "It looks exactly like a duck, look at the beak."

She resigned slightly at my identification of the beak.

"Whatever…I still think it's a chicken." She said in defeat, but still determined to have her say.

That was Bella, she never gave up, but also accepted defeat. There are so many things I adore about Bella. And spending this time with her has made me fall even deeper. I decided that I was going to tell her. I want her to know how I feel. I will ask her out, I decided, because I don't want to be her friend anymore. I want to be able to see her walk past and turn to my friends saying 'that's her'. I want to be able to spend every night watching her fall asleep.

"Oh shit." I was deep in my thoughts when Bella leapt off me quickly and began gathering her things.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned by what could be wrong to make her start like that.

She was getting more and more stressed, "I have to be at Alice's in 25minutes. Shit." She said quickly, fumbling with her jacket.

I didn't like seeing her like this, and it was kind of ridiculous getting all stressed just because she's going to be late for a girl's night out or something. I have no idea why she has to be at Alice's but I knew that she was worrying way to much. I stood up quickly and grabbed her hand in mine. I squeezed it firmly but gently. She stopped at the sudden contact and turned to look into my eyes.

"Its okay, its okay." I said softly, making her relax. She calmed down immediately seeing my concern.

"I know, its just that if I don't get there, well you know Alice, and the last time she and Rose saw me I was with you and I cant stand their lets-corner-Bella-until-she-tells-us-everything approach. They have this whole idea that I like you and will not miss an opportunity to catch me out." She said all that really quickly and started making her way to her car.

I was stunned. They think that she likes me? Well best friends know each other pretty well, could it be true? No, no way. Just then she shrugged it off without a second thought.

I couldn't be stuck here without a solid answer. I jogged to catch up to her since she was walking pretty fast. When I got to her side I asked her the question that's been bugging me, but I tried to sound casual and amused, "So you don't like me?"

I didn't have much time to guess her answer. She replied almost immediately because she was in a rush to her car. "Well yeah, as a best friend, dahh. But they think we are secretly going out or something."

I wish. But she didn't like me. Well she still hasn't given me an answer. I followed her all the way to her car and stood there as I watched her fumble with the keys in the car door.

I heard her mutter a curse under her breath, so I went up behind here and wrapped my arms around her waist and found her hands with my own. "Here." I said as I guided the key into the lock with steady hands. I felt her stiffen up at my action and I could have sworn I heard her heart skip a beat. I cradled her body gently with my arms and her head was under my cheek, resting on my chest. I was feeling down at the fact that he didn't like me, and I had lost my confidence. But I wasn't giving up just get.

She turned around in my embrace and because I was holding her so close she had to lean back to look into my eyes. As soon as I met her chocolate ones I acted on instinct. I slowly walked her backwards until the door of her truck was behind her and stoped us. I leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. I didn't miss the opportunity to gently let my lips touch the smooth skin of her cheek, "You don't like me?" I said, more as a statement than a question, into her ear. It was barely audible and though I tried to cover it up, I could hear the disappointment in my own voice. I wasn't trying to convince her otherwise or play with her, it was an honest question, but I'm pretty sure I made it clear where I stood.

She was silent before breathing out quickly saying, "I… don't know".

She turned around and got into her truck. I didn't stop her, but I felt deflated. I just stared at the door where she stood a moment before. She sat in the driver's seat of her truck and looked straight ahead. I looked up at her, showing her all the love I could possibly give in my eyes. She caught my eyes in her own. I didn't break contact, I just wanted her to know how I felt, and I pleaded that she tells me where she stands.

Her truck window came down and my heart began to race. She leaned out of the window towards me and placed her lips ever so lightly on my own. I was stunned and stayed still, not moving forward or away, cherishing the moment as much as I could. She pulled away a centimetre and I stared into her eyes. I'm sure mine were happy and bright, but hers were amazed, loving and beautiful. Before I had the chance to say anything she pulled herself back into her truck and started the ignition. I knew what the kiss meant. It meant that yes, she felt something. And knowing that made me the happiest man on earth. I closed my eyes and heard her truck pull out of the car park.

Bella, the one I have loved forever, kissed me. I opened my eyes again to watch her go.

I walked back to my Volvo, and I wanted to shout out to the whole world. Right now I could climb the highest mountains or swim across the pacific. But one thing is for sure, I'm not about to let her go.

-000-

wow. 6000 words.

Well I hope it was okay. What did you think?

I think I have decided to do Bella and Edwards point of views. Changing every few chapters

Thankyou for the reviews :)


	7. Fess Up and Lets Go Shopping

**Okay guys, so back to Bella's pov. Enjoy :)**

_--_

_Last chapter…_

"_Spill." They both said at exactly the same time. I looked from one to the other, pleading with my expression for them to spare me. But nope, this was Alice and Rose, no escaping. They were both standing looking at me now, waiting for an answer. Well, here goes nothing._

"How about we all sit down and chill for a second." I said carefully, aware that with one wrong word they would probably jump to some weird totally unexpected conclusion of some kind.

"Bella." Alice and Rose both said firmly and slightly louder then expected.

My best friends are seriously freaking me out right now, but I had to decide quickly on if I should tell them what happened. I don't know if I should tell them everything or if I should keep it a secret. After all, I was still convincing myself that it wasn't a dream. I don't know what made me kiss him, and they will want explanations on why I didn't tell them anything earlier.

"So, why am I sitting here with you two looking like you're going to eat me?" I asked them, trying to bide myself time to think up a plan of some kind.

They both rolled their eyes.

"You or me?" Alice asked rose.

"No, you go." Rose replied flatly, without taking her eyes off me.

Alice turned to me and I braced myself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She said. Okay, I'm seriously shaking. They looked angry.

But what happened next was totally unexpected.

Both Alice and Rose jumped as high as they could and landed on the bed and on me. It was so unexpected that I let out a shout and Alice ended up on the floor. They both started laughing and pushing me around saying, 'ooooo bellllaaaaa!'

I smiled at my best friends. They are truly two of a kind.

And I got all scared for nothing, I realised that they were just playing with me, pretending to be absolutely pissed off. But when rose landed on me, her elbow went into my stomach so I'm partly winded. "Ouch!" I said, not out of pain, but in reply to their actions. They just laughed even more.

Alice got up from the floor and laid belly down on the bed with her legs up at right angles from her knees and her chin propped on her hands. She looked like a little schoolgirl when she was giggling like that. Rose sat cross legged on the end on the bed laughing and still going on with the 'ooo belllaaaa's.

They knew something happened between Edward and me, I don't know how they knew, but they did.

So I decided to play dumb, "okay, what?" I said seriously.

Rose playfully punched my arm, causing me to sway a bit since it was more of a shove. "Oh come on Bella, we are your best friends, as if we didn't notice you walk away with your little play buddy." She was grinning ear to ear.

"You got that right!" yelled Alice, high-fiveing Rose.

I just stared at them, looking from one face to the other. "Come on guys, don't tell me this is about Edward?" I asked, my voice sounding bored. But deep down I was stunned about how much they picked up about today.

"Well Bella, let me tell you what we saw, and then you can object to our conclusion. Okay?" said Alice and if she already knew she had won this discussion.

"Whatever." I said to her, I can't believe this. I'm never comfortable when I am the topic of conversation.

"Okay, where should I start rose?" Alice asked, but not really looking for an answer, more implying to me that they have noticed it for a while.

"Oh I think if you start from this morning it should cover enough." She was grinning at me, enjoying the interrogation.

"Okay, so this morning, I came to you and complained at why you didn't reply to my text, and you were totally out of it. You completely forgot, so what could that imply…?" she asked no one in particular.

"Oh I don't know," rose said sarcastically, "maybe she was receiving texts from someone _else_." She winked at me and I fell back onto the bed covering my face. "Uurrghhh." I moaned. How do they know everything from just that one slip up? I could pretend that they're wrong… but they will see through me. Damn it.

Rose grabbed one of my elbows and pulled my hand from my face.

"_And_ all day you kept looking over your shoulder, looking for someone…" rose said, continuing to torture me with their observations.

"Who could that be?" asked Alice sarcastically, looking up and moving her hands so that they were facing up as well.

"Oh and lets not forget the best part!" rose was practically all over me in excitement that she had finally got to me. After all they have been trying to figure out the boyfriend side of me for years. Not that Edward is my boyfriend... technically.

"Oh yeah, you ditched your best friends," Alice said, pretending to grease me off and poking her tongue out at me, "and went off with the hottest guy in the school with _no_ explanation at all," Alice finished off looking appalled.

"That doesn't mean anyth-" I began so say in defence, but I was cut off by Rose.

"And _then_ you arrive to a girls night out-"

"_Ten_ minutes late!" Alice finished off Rose's sentence, almost yelling in victory.

I rolled my eyes as rose and Alice high-fived again. What am I going to say now? Well thank god they wont read the messages. I mean, that basically tells them the whole story, and I didn't want them to know all the details.

And they would get a kick out of Edwards sign-off:

_Love Edward_

It's so cute. But where does this all leave mine and Edwards relationship? Are we friends? Are we going out now? Or was it just a one off?

Well I know that I like him. I really do.

But can you imagine if I admit that to Alice and rose! They will go nuts and start lecturing me on dating and males! Even though I have set them up every one of their boyfriends. Like come on, I understand guys better than girls.

"Alright, so Bella. Now that you know that we know, just fess up." Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"No." I said stubbornly, still lying on my back, my neck going off the side of the bed and I can feel the blood rushing to my head. Wait, why the hell did I say that? I could have just said there's nothing to confess about. Shit.

"Ooo so something _did_ happen." Rose said excitedly.

I couldn't do this anymore, "don't we have to go shopping or something?" I asked, attempting to put an end to our conversation but hoping with all hope that they would buy my lame excuse.

Alice froze. "Okay, that is seriously the first and last time I will ever hear you hint that you want to go shopping," Alice said disbelievingly, "so I'll take it!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door and down the stairs.

"Whoa! Alice, slow down." I said, trying not to stumble. I swear she has A.D.D.

"Shit my phone is upstairs," I said more to myself than the crazy hyper friend of mine. I looked behind me and noticed Rose was still in Alice room, "rose!" I yelled from downstairs, "can you get my bag, Alice is dragging me out the door!"

I heard a laugh from upstairs, "yeah sure thing Bella." Rose called back.

Alice basically shoved me in the back seat and ran around to jump in the drivers seat.

I can't believe I actually avoided talking about Edward to them. Maybe I should ask to go shopping to avoid awkward conversations more often.

We waited for rose to come to the car. She was taking a while so Alice honked the horn a few times. "Settle Alice, its Friday night, we don't have to go anywhere. The shops don't close until 10:30." I said looking at her like she was a freak.

"Exactly!" She said, "and its 5:30!"

"That leaves us five hours." I said

"Yeah, 5 hours!" she said still impatient to get moving, "we are going to have to run to every shop!"

I looked at her, "seriously Alice, 5 hours will be enough."

"Yeah it might be if Rose. _Beep_. Gets. _Beep._ Her. _Beep. _Ass_. Beep _OUT HERE!_ Beep beep beep!"_ Alice yelled, tooting the horn after every word.

Okay, she is definitely psycho.

"Okay, okay!" I heard rose say from outside the car. She jumped in the passenger seat and looked like she was trying to hide a smile.

"God rose! What took you so long?" Alice asked, more like accused, as we pulled out of the drive.

"Oh nothing, I was just enjoying a walk with a beautiful girl, And I cannot resist her smile. But she is not looking at me, so I want to get her attention. How should I do that?" Rose barley finished what she was saying.

I jumped out of my seat undoing my seatbelt and reached for my phone that was in roses hand but she pulled it away quickly, grinning ear to ear at her discovery.

"Oh rose! Get stuffed! Like seriously, I would never look through your phone for secret messages from Emmett." I was annoyed that she looked through my phone but I wasn't angry. I paid her back with the Emmett thing though. That definitely hit a soft spot.

Roses face suddenly went bright red with anger and embarrassment.

One of Edwards best friends Emmett, has been eyeing off Rose all year. Rose has spoken to me a few times, trying to sound casual, about Emmett, just asking questions and trying not to sound interested. They are like kids, when they are near each other they get all shy and mumble awkward greetings. Definitely a sign of, I like you, but I don't think you like me, I wish you did like me, your friend said you like me, but I like you, and I hope you like me, sort of thing.

Rose never said she likes him, even though I know she does.

"Bella you little bitch, I swe-" I could tell rose was pretty pissed with my comment, but well, its payback.

Alice interrupted with a yell, "whoa! Guys guys!"

I looked at rose and she gave me a smile, I returned it, knowing our brief annoyance wasn't personal. "Ooo, sensitive!" I mocked quietly.

Rose laughed and I punched her arm playfully, "but seriously Bella, what the hell are all these?" she asked, scrolling through my inbox, and laughing.

"Seriously rose," I said, mimicking her tone, "why the hell ware you looking through my phone? Oh and give me my bag!" I snatched my phone and bag out of her lap and sat back down.

"Okay, I have clearly missed something." Alice said, wanting an explanation.

I smiled to my self, "well you see, rose and emme-" I began in a teasing tone. Rose cut me off quickly,

"How about we start with you Bella? And your secret messages?" she said sternly, clearly not wanting to broach the subject about Emmett now.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I would be happy to tell Alice your story first." My polite tone made Alice sniffle a laugh.

"Oh no, go right on ahead with yours." Rose said firmly.

I was a bit more relaxed about the whole thing now. After all these two girls are my best friends, I can tell them anything.

But just not everything.

"Okay so rose, how many did you read?" I asked, scrolling to the top of my received messages because I already knew her answer.

"Alllllll of them." She said, seeming proud of herself.

"So you read the one about the study date?" I asked, expecting a yes but just making sure.

"Ye- wait. No, what study date? You went on a study date? I didn't read anything about a study date!" she said sounding shocked.

"Oh that's too bad, you would have loved it. Emmett was there." I mocked.

"Ha ha. So funny." Rose said, clearly not amused at all.

It was silent for a minute, the only sound being the radio. I didn't know the song, so I resigned to looking out the window.

"Date?" Alice asked out of nowhere and to no one in particular.

"No," I said, "study date. At school. Maths. Hard work being done. Zero dateness. Just study." I tried to make it clear to Alice that it wasn't her typical study date which consisted of 'study' date being a term to get past parents.

"So you actually studied?" rose asked, forgetting about my joke about Emmett.

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" I asked flatly.

"Yes." They both said at exactly the same time.

-000-

"Okay so after he pulled you away, you walked around the school with him. Then you started texting each other instead of talking, and ended up at the park." Rose said, making sure she got the facts right.

We were sipping thick shakes and looking through every shop we passed. While we shopped I told them what Edward and I did. Obviously excluding the kiss, I can't tell them that yet. And I left out the tackle; they would never let me live that down.

"What did he do that was 'original'?" rose asked.

"He said 'Bella! Look!' I immediately turned towards him and shazam! I'm looking at him." I said casually, biting the tip of my straw and speaking through my teeth.

"Are you sure that whole beautiful smile thing and all wasn't a hint?" rose asked, making sure.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Me, Edward. Edward and me. We are friends! We have known each other forever." I said, slightly annoyed.

"ooo touchy." Rose mocked. I pushed her playfully but she didn't expect it and fell on some random person. "Sorry." She mumbled.

We walked for a bit, not talking and just looking in shop windows.

"What did you do at the park?" Alice asked out of nowhere, making conversation.

"Does it matter what we did at the park?" I asked pulling a shirt off the rack before replacing it.

Alice and rose froze, staring at me.

I gave them a puzzled expression.

Then I realised. "Oh no!" I said, completely ridding them of their doubts. "When I said does it matter I really meant, does it matter, not that its private and I don't want to tell you." I said quickly. They both let out a breath and relaxed.

"Bella you scared me for a second." Alice said.

I looked at them honestly, "you know that if anything happened, I would have told you guys, right?"

They were genuinely concerned for my well-being. I am like their little sister. Alice is way shorter than me, but I am younger by 4 months. They both looked at me and gave me a hug. We are closer than sisters, and I know that I couldn't live without them.

"Okay rose, your turn. Fess up." I said, finally changing the topic off me.

"What?" rose asked, confused.

Alice was on the same page as me, "E to the M to the M E T T." Alice chanted.

Rose blushed slightly and I knew we hit a soft spot. Again.

"There is nothing going on." She said, trying to dismiss the subject. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on." I said disbelievingly. "Every time you're near him, you go silent and look at your feet. And don't think we don't notice you look up at his group during lunch time." I said, daring her to deny it.

"Rose, she does have a point." Alice said, agreeing with me.

Rose is was an easier nut to crack than me, "Okay, so I kinda think he's cute and I get nervous around him. Look at it how you want." She said quickly, dismissing the subject and moving to the next shop.

"You like him." I called after her, letting her know how I look at it.

I nudged Alice, "and what about you?" I asked, in a teasing tone. "Any man candy?"

"Oh you have no idea," she said sounding cocky. I raised my eyebrows and followed her into the next clothes store.

-000-

"Bella, try this one." Rose shouted across the racks and racks of clothes. I walked around to her to see what she was holding up. It was a grey dress with a low neck and finished just above the knees. I'm not a fan of dresses, but this dress was casual and I liked it.

I took the dress from rose and went to try it on.

It fitted well so I called Alice and rose over to show them.

"Everyone is going to think it's your birthday." Alice stated after I did a twirl for her and Rose. "Its perfect for you Bella." She continued, staring at me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Jessica's party is next week and we all have to get something that will blow everyone else away. Something different but cool, because that is what is expected of the three of us. I don't know why, and I didn't really care. It's more Alice and rose that want to blow everyone away. Especially Jessica. Even though we are nice to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Bella, if you don't buy that, I will seriously ask Edward out for you." Rose said threateningly, but only half serious.

Sort of a bit late rose. We have already taken a step in that direction. "And then I might accidentally tell Emmett something." I replied in the same tone.

Rose and me always had a go at each other, I think its because we are so opposite that we never like the same things, we always argue. But that's what makes us close.

"Okay, ill get it." I said finally going back into the change room.

When I came out, rose and Alice were standing back to back, posing in the mirror. Alice was wearing a light, flowy dress with patterns all over it and rose had a black dress on, with a belt around the middle where it flared out into pleats. **(dresses on profile)**

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked me when she noticed me come out.

"I think that I'm starting to like the idea of this party." I said happily, knowing that we have found the outfits we were aiming for.

It is going to be great. Jessica sucking up to me because of Edward and my best friends putting her kindly in her place.

After all, Edward kissed me, not her. Well I kissed him, but it was a 90/10 thing. I went 90% of the way, he didn't object, so I went the extra 10%. Even though he's meant to come the 10%... oh I don't know! But anyway, I really like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me. I should call him. But it would be awkward, what would I say?

"Bella? You here?" rose said, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I mumbled.

"Come on! Lets buy these dresses and get to the food court." Alice said eagerly.

-000-

Oh my. these chips are so good.

I was eating a burger and fries, doing what I do best, while Alice and rose chocked down health wraps. I didn't feel bad at all, pigging out in front of them, after all they are the ones missing out.

I slurped the last bit of my coke and sat back in my chair.

"I swear Bella, I will never understand how you eat so much and still remain a stick." Rose said after watching me consume my junk food.

I patted my belly, even though there wasn't one there, "neither will I." I said looking down.

Rose laughed. "Okay, lets go, its 10pm." She said, getting up to throw away her wrappings.

"Told you Alice!" I said to her, getting up as well.

"Told me what?" Alice asked.

"We didn't take 5 hours. And I clearly remember calmly walking to every store." I smirked.

"Shut up."

---

Hope you liked this chapter.

Any questions? Tips? Ideas?

Thanks heaps.


	8. Getting There

_Just wanted to thank soxmuchxxmorexxx-been there since the start._

_Chapter 6 (according to bella) _

Okay, so shopping was actually pretty fun on Friday night. At least I had something to do. Saturday I just sat around the house, looking for things to keep me busy. My mind still thought back to Edward every few minutes and I couldn't concentrate. How was our next meeting going to turn out? I checked my phone every chance I got, expecting to find a new message from him, maybe a message that would make me laugh or clear things up. But then again, what would he write? Hi Bella, thanks for the kiss, I liked it.

Yeah, not so flash.

Well now its Sunday afternoon and I still haven't received a text of some kind.

I have been trying to think of something to write to him, but I it's so awkward. I wish I never kissed him. Wait. Wrong. That was great. I just wish it wasn't awkward. Like if we were going out it would be fine, but we have done things totally in reverse in my book.

Yes, I admit I really really like him. But that's the thing, you like someone, you go out with that someone, then you kiss that someone. And I just had to screw up that order and make it all awkward, didn't I?

I sighed. Well, no turning back now.

The ring of my mobile snapped me out of my daydream. I dropped the basket of washing I was carrying and ran to my room. My phone was on the windowsill and its screen was lit up. I picked it up and read the caller id.

Edward. My heart sped up a bit as I took a deep breath and pressed the answer key.

"Hello?" my voice sounded slightly breathless.

"Bella." His smooth voice entered my ear.

"Yeah…hey." Who else?

I heard him take in a deep breath, "hey um, what are you doing…like…now?"

I smiled, "what, like right now? As in now now?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch. I always played on words, and I think he could tell I was pulling his leg.

He let out a laugh. "No now. Like right now."

All awkwardness was gone from our conversation. "Well that depends on what you want." I said, unable to stop a giggle.

"Right, well do you want to go… somewhere?" he asked, not sounding like he knew where he wanted to go.

"Are you going to kidnap me or something?" I asked curiously.

"I might have to." He replied.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, likeing the sound of this mystery adventure, I was no longer nervous.

"Where ever you want, I just want to see you." I could tell he was sincere and I just wanted to hug him.

"Well its Sunday afternoon, so we cant go far." I said, trying to think of what we could do.

"Okay, look." He said, coming to a solution. "How about, I pick you up in 10 minutes, then we decide?"

"But that sort of sounds like kidnapping to me." I retorted, half serious, half joking."

He ignored me, "okay, so in 10 minutes."

"Fine… but I get to drive." I said, bargaining what I get out of this.

"We'll see." He said, not sounding too convinced. "Now go. And stop distracting me, I might crash." He said, half serious.

"You're already on your way aren't you?" I said more as a statement than a question.

"Maybe." My god he has the cutest answers.

"Fine, fine, bye." I said smiling to myself.

"Bye, Bella."

"Wait!" I yelled, a bit louder than intended. "Am I distracting you?" inside I was pleased with myself.

"Yea- well it's hard to talk and drive." He said defensively.

I laughed, "bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed. Wow. Now I have to get ready. If I was anyone else, I would be panicking about what to wear, but I don't really care. I guess that's just me, ill go to my closet and pick the first jeans, t-shirt and jacket I see.

I ran to the bathroom to find a hair tie, and tied my hair up in a rough knot. I looked at the mirror, just thinking.

I'm hungry. I ran downstairs and opened up the pantry. Muesli bar looks good.

I peeled off the wrapping and held it in my mouth. He will be here any minute. I quickly grabbed the basket of washing I dropped and started to fold it.

I heard my phone again and ran to get it, half expecting it was going to be Edward. I felt slightly disappointed when I saw the screen. Alice.

Nice, not exactly what I need right now, but hey.

"Hey Alice." I said with a bored voice.

"Bellaaaa!" the volume that came through my phone made me wince and hold the phone away from my ear.

"Ow." I stated in reaction to the two voices that yelled my name.

"Hey Bella! Yo bells!" Alice and rose? You have got to be kidding me! I'm just about to go on a date… I mean, go somewhere with Edward, and my best friends are screaming into the phone, clearly distracting me.

"Umm, okay. What?" I wasn't going to waste anytime. I was getting to the point quick.

"Geeez, aren't you enthusiastic about your best friends." Alice said sarcastically.

"Sorry guys, I'm just… busy." I said running to the laundry to turn off the machine.

"Busy ay?" I heard rose comment from the background.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Edward now would it?" I think she was joking, but se sounded like she knew.

"If I say yes, will it make you happy?" I asked irritated.

"Oh my god! It is Edward! Are you going on a date or something!?" Alice freaked out in excitement. Well she's not far off. But if I tell them that I am going…somewhere with Edward, they will seriously stalk us all afternoon.

Not exactly what I had in mind for the first time me and Edward meet up since the…kiss.

"I was kidding!" I sighed into the phone.

"O."

"Wait, what are you two doing together anyway?" I asked the question that I was wondering from the start.

"Well, we were going to come pick you up and go to a movie or something." Alice sounded excited.

"But you are busy." Rose mocked in the background.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys I just…" right then I heard a knock at my door. Shit, he's here. I grabbed my jacket and bag, and went down the stairs.

My heart started racing a bit and I think Alice and rose noticed my sudden pause.

"What?" they asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing sorry, I just was about to go out to… see my family friends down at la push." I said, thinking of an excuse that sounded real enough. I was pretty proud of myself for coming up with that. Because I actually did have family friends in la push. "Sorry guys I have to go, I'll… call you later."

I said quickly, before they could reply I hung up.

I was at the door now. I'm finally going to see him. Should I invite him in? Should I show him around?

I shook all the questions away and just opened the door.

I leaned on the door, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the glare.

There he was.

He was standing there just smiling at me.

"Hey" he said almost in a whisper.

"Sup?" I didn't know what else to say. I looked him up and down quickly. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a casual white v-neck t-shirt and a grey jacket.

He looked good.

I could tell he was a bit nervous too, he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair and I held back a laugh. He basically speaks with his actions to me.

"Just ask." I said calmly, knowing he wanted to say something.

He smirked and dropped his hand from his hair. "Will you?" he asked, offering his hand out towards me.

I smiled, "nah." I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled myself out the door. His hand was warm in mine. He gave my hand a little squeeze and looked into my eyes. A few stray hairs blew across my face in the light breeze and with his hand he moved them and tucked them behind my ear, letting his hand hover on the side of my face.

"I'm about to kidnap you, I'm just letting you know." He said quietly, smiling and looking into my eyes.

I pouted, "no way! You said you wouldn't!"

"Too bad."

He pulled me firmly, but gently, towards his silver Volvo.

I always wondered what it would be like inside a Volvo. Not just because its Edwards car, I've always had a secret love for cars. And Volvos were one of my favourites.

As we got to the car he relaxed his hold on my hand and walked beside me.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked whilst opening the passenger door for me.

"Hey, I thought I was driving," I said, yanking my hand from his and crossing my arms, refusing to get into the passenger seat.

"Well it would hardly be kidnapping if I let the girl I'm kidnapping drive." He said with a critical look.

"Well it was worth a try." I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. I threw myself into the seat and looked straight ahead, hearing him laugh quietly as he closed my door.

And then it hit me.

I'm in a car with Edward Cullen. He picked me up from my house. He's taking me somewhere. We were holding hands…

And I'm not even allowed to drive. Damn it.

He walked around and got into the drivers seat. I could tell he loved his car, just the way he held the steering wheel. "You like your cars, don't you?" I said, more as a statement than a question.

"I might have a soft spot."

"For cars?" I laughed at him and his face fell a little. "Well that's too much of a generalisation for me, my soft spot is for Chevrolet's and Volvos."

He looked at me disbelievingly, "you like cars? I never knew that."

I smiled, "there's a lot you don't know."

-000-

hope you liked it


	9. Alice Has A Feeling alice pov

**Just a quick chapter from Alice's point of view. There will be more from her and rose soon. I know its short but it's important.**

**And I want to thank TWIMOM for giving me the stepping-stone for this idea.**

Alice pov.

"What's up her bum?" I joked to rose after Bella hung up.

"I swear Alice, what are we going to do with her?" rose said shaking her head. I concentrated on driving again, having to redirect since we weren't going to Bella's anymore.

Bella was definitely acting different. I think rose is thinking the same as me; Bella's 'emotional/relationship' behaviour. Rose and I have been trying to find out Bella's 'emotional' side since ever. We can tell when she's acting weird. Usually when we don't know what she's thinking, she is thinking 'relationship'. I don't care how hard she tries; rose and I can see the way she acts around Edward. Sure she admits its nothing, and it probably isn't…

Yet.

But we still can't get her to open up. She always keeps everything so bottled up inside.

But that's what made me think, what's up with la push?

"Does she even have friends in la push?" I asked rose, not remembering her ever mentioning them in our years of conversation.

"Um yeah I think so. The blacks. Remember?" rose said, not sounding to weird about Bella's excuse.

The blacks?

"Nope." I said, seriously thinking hard.

"You know Jacob?"

"Nope." I seriously can't remember.

Rose let out a long sigh, "don't worry."

I smiled at rose, one of my two best friends.

"Do you actually think she went there?" I asked rose, wondering if it wasn't just me that felt that Bella was lying.

Rose looked at me, "you know what? As much as I want to trust and believe her, I do have a feeling that she's not going down to la push."

I looked at rose and understood that we were on the same page.

I cocked up one eyebrow in question and rose just nodded.

"So to Bella's?" I asked just to confirm our silent exchange.

"To Bella's."


	10. Keeping Secrets

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

This chapter follows on from _Getting There._

Chapter: Keeping Secrets 

"Okay, but seriously now, what do you want to do?"

We had been driving for about 15 minutes, not heading in any general direction. We talked about cars for most of the time. Edward seemed really surprised about my love for cars; that's one thing we never knew we had in common.

"I really really don't mind, Edward." I said half laughing since it was about the third time he had asked.

"I would drive around with you all day Bella, but do you know how expensive petrol is these days?" he sounded serious, but I could tell he was exaggerating a little bit. After all, he owned a Volvo, as if he couldn't afford petrol **(gas)**.

I laughed at his comment and looked out the window for the first time to see where we were. There were a few houses and open grassy areas, and further back there were trees that got thicker and formed a small wood.

"If you're so concerned about petrol why don't we walk?" I asked, proposing a serious option.

"Okay, but then where do we go?"

I laughed at him, "it wouldn't really be kidnapping if the girl I was kidnapping told me where to go." I said, mocking his smooth voice the best I could.

He smiled at me, "okay, you're right." He pulled over on the side of the road and got out.

"What are we doing?" I asked, opening my door just as he came around to my side of the car.

"You're not doing anything, I'm kidnapping you." He replied calmly. He scoped me up in his arms much like the way he did Friday afternoon.

I laughed, "Hmm this brings back memories." I smiled at him as sweetly and innocently as I could. He met my eyes and just stared, a smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked through my smile, amused by his face.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I'm not the only one that has thought about Friday almost every minute since."

He broke eye contact and locked his Volvo, leaving me to wonder.

-000-

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked Edward as he leaded me by hand into the woods. It wasn't scary or anything, I could still see the road, but he looked like he was going in a certain direction.

"I told you, I want to show you something." he said, laughing at my seemingly childlike question.

He carried me from his Volvo to the edge of the park, where we sat and just talked. Then out of nowhere he jumped up and said he wanted to show me something.

That's what got me here, holding his warm strong hand, and being led somewhere.

"Okay, now this feels like kidnapping." I said, smiling at the thought.

He stopped and turned back to me. "Well, just to clear things up, I don't plan on holding you hostage, I just wanted to show you this." He walked a few more steps forward and brought me up next to him.

It was beautiful.

All of a sudden the trees fell away to reveal a small meadow, no bigger than my living room.

There were wild flowers and the grass looked soft and luscious.

"Wow." I stated, still staring at the little meadow.

Edward smiled; he seemed pleased with my reaction. He squeezed my hand and led me to the centre.

"Its awesome isn't it?" he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's awesome." I said, smiling at the term he used to describe this little hideaway.

I reluctantly let go of his hand to touch the grass with both of mine. It was so soft. I assessed the ground quickly before falling onto my back and letting the soft ground support me.

I heard Edward laugh and sit down next to me.

I had my eyes closed, just relaxing. "How did you find this place?"

I felt him lay down next to me and I could hear his breathing.

"Well I used come and explore these woods when I was little, and one day I found this place. Its where I come when I need to think." He explained.

"And do you need to think now?" I asked, being the annoying 'play-on-words' person.

"Well yes actually." He stated, sitting up.

I sat up too, pulling my knees up and loosely wrapping one arm around them, while my other unconsciously pulled out grass.

Even though my body was doing other things, my eyes were looking straight at Edwards.

He took a deep breath and looked away into the distance for a second.

"Bella," he started, letting out a long breath, "I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I asked calmly.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked in the most honest voice and looking into my eyes.

I couldn't grasp what he said. It was all too fast, too unexpected.

He found my hand and held it ever so gently

I closed my eyes and looked down, pulling my hand away from his and shifting my body so I was sideways to him. "Why Edward? Why me? I'm nothing, you have all those pretty girls that would just burst at a look from you."

He was shaking his head before I finished.

He took another breath in. "Bella, do you know how much everyday that I wish I could hug you, that I could just spend time with you? I mean, you are just amazing. You don't care what people think, even though everyone loves you. You don't spend your time doing your hair, it looks great anyway, or reading magazines or any other 'fake try-hard' thing. You're just you. You are smart, god. I can still remember you getting every award in primary school and you still get awards. But not just achedemic. You can play every sport and you win the best and fairest all the time. I don't think I have ever heard you say one thing that has put someone down or discouraged someone. You just enjoy life, but you care about where you are heading. I mean, you are perfect. And I mean it. But it's not just that. It's the way I feel when I see you. You call me Edward. And when you say my name, I just-" he looked away from me. "I just melt." He said reluctantly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This cant is true.

"Edward," I breathed out.

He felt the same as me, I realised. Except he faced the truth first.

"Bella, this isn't some high school crush that's going to end by the end of the week. I already know I'm in love with you. In fact I have known for a while, I just needed to be sure."

I turned to look at him, and saw his face was completely sincere.

"So will you?" he asked again.

I pieced all my emotions together and smiled. I leaned forward from my sitting position and gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips. Its funny. Another guy would have tried to deepen the kiss, but Edward; he just enjoyed the quick kiss. He was not a physical person.

I pulled away I few centimetres and looked into his eyes. "Yes." I smiled at my situation. The hottest, nicest most amazing guy just asked me out. Me!

I sat back down comfortably and held his hand in both of mine. We were silent, staring at the sky.

After a minute I heard Edward chuckle. I looked at him, confused.

"So what now?" he asked with a smile. I laughed back.

"Impatient are we?" I asked mockingly.

"No, I could sit here all day." He said, and I honestly think that if I asked him, he would sit here with me until the morning.

"So could I."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. "But I think we should move off." I sighed, stretching and standing up.

He was up in a flash with his hand still in mine. I looked up and he just gave me a big hug. "Bella, do you know how happy I am right now?" he asked, his voice muffled in my neck.

"Pretty happy, I'm guessing." I replied through a smile. He released his hold on me.

"Yeah, pretty happy." He replied casually as if not caring at all, and started to walk away.

"Oi!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Punching him in the shoulder pretty hard.

"You know you're pretty tough for a girl." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thankyou?" I said with a confused look. His face fell a little.

"Well I mean, you, well… it was a good punch… I mean, you… I-" he was stuttering.

I laughed and, catching him by surprised, pulled him close for another quick kiss.

"Thankyou." I said more convincingly.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking back through the trees towards his car. It was surprising how far we actually were into the woods.

We walked in silence, just holding hands. And I liked it. Its funny how when you hold hands with someone, everything stops and all of a sudden words don't exist. Its like you're silently talking.

As we came up to the car I looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead and didn't notice I was staring at him straight away.

"What?" he asked, amused.

I smiled, "nothing. I just think I could get used to this."

He smiled back and gave my hand a quick squeeze. "You know wha-"

His voice was cut off by the sound of my mobile going off. The ring tone was 'Cath' by Death Cab For Cutie.

I looked at him, showing him I was sorry about interrupting. He just shrugged and smiled. I found my phone in my pocket and pulled it out: Alice.

Crap.

"Hey"

"Yo homie." Alice replied, doing her best to sound gangster.

No matter how much I was annoyed that her phone call disturbed us, I had to laugh at her. "Alice, your not gangster, don't act like it."

"I can dream, Bella" she replied, taken aback by my comment.

"You dream of being a gangster?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Bella, who doesn't." rose yelled from what must have been away from the phone.

"Oh hey rose." I said in greeting, since I didn't know she was there. I heard Edward stifle a laugh and I looked up at him with a questioning look. He just shook his head and raised his hands mouthing, 'nothing'.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued to concentrate on my phone call.

"Hey bells. Dude, you missed out." Rose began.

"Yeah it would have been better if you came though." Alice chipped in.

"Why, what did you do?" I asked, confused.

"We went to the movies and shopping and stuff, remember?" rose said. She was louder now, so I assumed she had the phone.

"Yeah, but you were _busy_." Alice said from the background.

"Anyway, are you still there?" rose said, before I could talk.

"Still where?"

"Down at la push." She said as if I was stupid.

Oh no. I'm meant to be. Shit. Blacks. La push. But. Here. With. Edward. What do I say… I'm stuffed. Think quick!

"Oh, um yeah, but I'm just leaving." I said, a little quicker than I thought.

Once again I glanced up at Edward, but this time, he had the questioning look. I think he could hear what they were saying. But like a good boyfriend would… wow boyfriend, I need to get used to that…he just remained quiet and got my silent message. He made his way to the driver's side and got in his Volvo. I followed, going to the passenger door instead.

"Oh, do you want us to pick you up?" rose asked innocently.

"Umm nah its cool, ill just drive my truck." I said as convincingly as I could.

"Umm…" rose hesitate and pulled away from the phone, whispering something to Alice I think. "…Ok then." She said seriously.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice shout, followed my banging sounds as the phone was passed to her.

"Yeah?" I asked. The tone of her voice sort of made me nervous.

"We are your best friends right?"

Her voice actually sounded uncertain but not really serious. I mean, of course they are my best friends…well now plus Edward. But he doesn't count yet.

The three of us have been through everything together. I tell them the truth about everything. Well except for Edward… but that's different! For me anyway.

"No I hate you all." I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. "Of course you are, why would you need to question that?" the last part I said seriously.

"Oh don't worry, we will see you soon." Alice finished.

"Oh…kay." She sounded different. It wasn't anger or anything, more like a… knowing sound? "I love you guys." I said seriously.

"We love you too bells." They both said.

I hung up, and just sat in the Volvo.

After a minute, Edward leaned over and placed his hand affectionately on my leg. "Bella, what's going on?"

I looked at him, pleading and asking for an apology all in one. "Edward," I said placing my hand on his, "I really like you." I looked into his eyes to make sure he understood.

He smiled but gestured for me to go on.

I bit my lip, giving him a cheeky half-smile. "But… I sort of haven't told my friends about any of it and when you asked me if you wanted to do something today I was so excited but then they called and wanted to take me out and then I didn't know what to say so I said something about going down to la push to visit friends and… yeah. That's it, I think."

He didn't say anything but just stared. I think I spoke really fast.

Without warning, he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Your so cute when your confused."  
I don't like being called cute. And Edward knows that.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "your face wont be cute anymore if you don't shut up." I was joking… but serious.

He just laughed. "You are definitely one of a kind, Bella." He said, shaking his head.

"Just drive." I said, releasing his hand and crossing my arms.

He started the car and pulled out onto the road. "So what's going to happen with the Alice and rose thing?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Well, they don't know about me… us. So how are we going to tell them?"

He had a point. I'll give him that. "What? Have you told our whole school?" I asked mockingly.

He didn't say anything.

"Well? Who knows?" I prompted.

"I haven't told anyone either." He said reluctantly.

"...Hypocrite." I mumbled.

"Okay, whatever. But still, what do we do?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"Isn't this the part where we say 'as long as we have each other, nothing else matters' or is that only in the movies?"

He looked at me with a 'you cannot be serious' look.

I just shrugged.

It was silent again as we thought. The only sound the quiet purr of the Volvos engine.

"Well there's the obvious answer." I said, turning to look at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well that depends on if your thinking that I'm thinking what you're thinking at the exact same time that you're thinking it." I said seriously.

"Don't make me try and beat you at word games. Because I will smash you." He sounded sure of himself.

"Oh really?"

"Okay! No more sidetracks!" he laughed at our competitiveness.

"We could keep it a secret." I said, looking into his eyes.

"You know when I asked you if you were thinking what I was thinking?"

"No Edward, don't start unless you're prepared to lose!" I warned.

"No, no. I was just saying that, that was what I was thinking."

"If I was blonde, I would be confused right now."

Edward laughed as he indicated down a street that I didn't know the name of.

"So a secret?" I asked, clarifying our confusing conversation.

"Well what else can we do?" he asked.

"Just go out and tell them." I suggested.

He looked at me, raising one eyebrow, "somehow, I don't think that will end well."

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed. "Besides, this could be fun." I said, once again grabbing the hand that wasn't being used for driving and holding it in my own.

We were coming up to my street now, "stop before my street."

Edward was on the same page, "in case someone sees?"

"Yup."

He pulled over just before my street.

So now I say bye.

Well I know I would see him on Monday - tomorrow - , but I loved being with him.

We looked at each other for a minute. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, making a move to leave, knowing that if I didn't I would have stayed there forever. But what do I do? Kiss him? Hug him? Just wave? After all, we've only been officially going out for about 2 hours and I have already kissed him about 5 times. I know they weren't much but it's just not what I do.

Seeming as though he read my mind he said, "hey Bella, I know you're a slow mover. I don't want you to be worried about that sort of thing. But I want you to know that, I love you." He didn't break eye contact.

I kissed him on the cheek - it seemed appropriate.

"I'm sorry I can't jump into this."

"Bella, I completely understand." He said honestly.

"But, I want you to know that, I've been feeling it for a while." I looked into his face, searching. "Make sure you see me Monday." I said.

"I will be waiting."

Reluctantly I got out of his car, and with one last look, turned into my street.

-000-

_are you happy they are finally together!? I am :)_

_Please tell me if you liked it or not :) _


	11. Knowing alice pov

_Only 20 reviews till 100! Reckon we can get there before the next chapter?_

_Hope so!_

_Enjoy :)_

**Alice pov**

-000-

"Umm rose?" I asked, stirring her from her daydreams looking out the window.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled. We had been driving for a while and were just coming up Bella's street.

"If Bella is at la push, what is her truck doing in her driveway?"

"What!?" Rosalie shouted and sat up like a rocket. And sure enough she saw it to.

Bella's red truck was clearly seen out the front of her driveway.

"Well, she could have gone with her dad?" I said, defending Bella.

"No, no way. Her dad is on call today." Rose was still transfixed by Bella's truck.

I pulled over on the nature strip outside Bella's house. Before I even turned off the ignition, rose jumped out and looked in the truck, holding her hand against the window so she could see in.

I opened my door and stepped out.

Her house was deserted, no lights were on. So Bella wasn't home. Rose ran up to the window of her living room and looked in. "don't think she's here." She said, running to the front door and banging on it loudly.

I stood back, piecing it all together. Bella and her recent 'disappearances' during lunch at school. Her 'emotional' side that has been showing. Her lying about where she was. And spending hours after school with Edward.

EDWARD!

No way! She would have told us. No. Definitely not. Well… those texts. No. This is all too fast. Bella doesn't get with guys. And we should know!

"Rose?" I said carefully, my mind was still wandering to all these conclusions.

"Yeah?" rose replied distractedly. She was still running around looking in windows and knocking on doors.

"What is the one thing she wouldn't tell us?"

Rose looked up, surprised by my question. "Bella? Well, I don't know, she tells us everything."

"Okay, put it this way." I said, trying to get rose to see where I was coming from. "You have Bella strapped to one of those lying machine things with the scribbling thing that says when you're lying,"

"Mm." rose said during my pause to tell me she's still listening.

"What's the first question you would ask her?" I said a bit louder, since rose was looking in windows again.

"Who she liked." She replied almost instantly.

I remained silent.

"Alice? I said who she liked." Rose repeated, thinking that I didn't hear her.

She looked back at me to see my arms crossed and my eyes staring at her, as if she was looking for sunglasses that were on her head.

Then she got it.

"Who she liked…" she said to herself. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed. "EDWARD!"

I smiled and nodded. Rose ran up to me, practically jumping like she was on a trampoline. "Alice! It all makes sense!" she kept yelling.

"So what do we do now? We don't know where they are." I said.

Rose looked towards the sky, thinking. "Well obviously he picked her up, _oh my god_, and they went… out?" she finished off the statement with a question.

"Lets call her." I stated simply.

-000-

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

We were sitting back in the car with the radio on softly. We had the phone on loudspeaker so it sounded casual. We didn't want her to know that we knew what she was up to. Rose was almost jumping in anticipation. And I just smiled, trying to work on keeping my voice calm when she answers.

"Remember, we went to the movies and then shopping. And we think she's at la push." I quickly clarified to Rose. She nodded quickly and continued to stare at the phone. We had to get our story right so that Bella didn't guess what we were up to.

"Hey" I heard Bella's… breathless?... voice.

The sudden sound of her voice sort of made me jump, even though I was expecting to hear it.

I recovered quickly, "Yo homie." I yelled, using slang like I usually do with Bella.

She laughed, "Alice, your not gangster, don't act like it."

Bit harsh. "I can dream, Bella." I said happily.

"You dream of being a gangster?" trust her to have a smart-ass comeback.

I don't think rose could hold back any longer, "Yeah Bella, who doesn't." she said in my defence.

I don't think Bella realised rose was still with me. "Oh hey rose."

I heard someone in the background of Bella's phone and gave rose a look, she was nodding wide-eyed.

"Hey bells. Dude, you missed out." Rose shouted, breaking up whatever was going on at the other end of the line.

"Yeah it would have been better if you came though." I thought it would be good to make her feel a part of things.

"Why, what did you do?" came the reply. Ok, lying rule number1: always remember why you lied.

Rose held back a knowing laugh and grabbed the phone off me, "We went to the movies and shopping and stuff, remember?"

I yelled out mockingly, "Yeah, but you were _busy_."

Rose didn't give her a chance to reply to that… probably a good thing. "Anyway, are you still there?"

She paused, "Still where?"

Rose eyed me again and I just smiled. "Down at la push."

Ok, rule number 2: when lying, remember your lie!

She hesitated and then stuttered. "Oh, um yeah, but I'm just leaving."

There was another pause.

We were seriously struggling not to shout out 'hey Edward!'

Rose straightened up her face and asked as innocently as she could. "Oh, do you want us to pick you up?"

Another pause.

"Umm nah its cool, ill just drive my truck." I've known Bella for a while. And I can tell when she's lying.

She just lied.

Rose noticed too. "Umm…" she said into the phone and leaned over to me, covering the phone with her hand so Bella couldn't hear.

"What do we say now?" she whispered. I looked at her and laughed.

"I don't know." I whispered back. Rose just smiled and was about to speak when I thought of something. "Wait!" I whispered loudly. Crap, hope it wasn't too loud.

Rose looked at me and mouthed 'what'.

"I want to lay on the guilt."

Rose just looked confused. I motioned for her to give me the phone.

"…Ok then." She said into the phone as she handed it to me.

"Hey Bella!" I shouted, to make it sound casual. I dropped the phone accidentally and it hit the console and bounced under the front passenger seat. Rose laughed as I dove literally head first so that I was upside down with my head on the floor and my legs up over the seat. My neck was definitely in an uncomfortable position but the phone was too far under for me to reach now.

From deep under the seat I heard Bella's faint reply of "Yeah?"

Trying to stifle my own laughs and also trying ton sound as serious as possible in the position I was in, I said slowly, "We are your best friends right?"

I winced at the end of my sentence because rose climbed over me to get in the front seat to see if she could reach the phone.

I think it added to the effect.

"No I hate you all." She replied sarcastically. Now she sounded like the Bella I knew that got detentions every week. "Of course you are, why would you need to question that?"

I smiled at he answer, but then again, she lied. She never told us about Edward. But meh, I think she felt guilty enough. "Oh don't worry, we will see you soon."

I began trying to push myself up from the weird position. Do you know how hard it was? It's like trying to do a handstand in a fridge.

Minus the cold.

"Oh…Kay. I love you guys." She said seriously. I barley heard it since I was almost out of my predicament and further away from my phone.

"We love you too bells." Rose and me yelled at exactly the same time without planning. We looked at each other and laughed at our identical timing.

And then we heard the silent sound of _beep. Beep. Beep._ Telling us she had hung up.

I just managed to get myself the right way up and I felt all dizzy.

Rose put her eye to the crack between the seat and the gearstick. "Wait! I think I can see it!" rose yelled excitedly.

She pulled away from the seat and tried to put her hand down to touch the phone. "I can feel it but it's jammed!" she said frustrated, yanking her hand out and putting her eye back to the crack.

I laughed at my friend and went over to help.

"I mean, why do you have to have so many metal bars and plastic bits just to hold a seat down, god!"

-000-

"Got it?" I asked after about 3 minutes.

"No."

-000000000000000000000-

_Hope you liked it :) _

_Any ideas? Questions? Anything?_


	12. The Real Day

_Bellas pov (just for Twilight-Lover21917.5 )_

_-000-_

So I guess this is the first real day. The first real day that I am going out with Edward Cullen.

And I can't tell anyone.

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting just a little. I mean, if Alice and rose did find out that I was all of a sudden dating Edward, they would freak out. Then they would yell at me.

But then they would be over the moon for me, asking about all the details.

I could cope with that.

But when I was in the heat of the moment, I sort of freaked out. And I guess that's why I wanted to keep it a secret.

But this made it fun.

Sort of like sneaking out of your bedroom window because you don't want to clean your room. That's normal, right?

Anyway, I'm just so excited. I never knew having a boyfriend could be so fun.

As I drove into the car park, I instantly looked around the faces. Looking for Edward.

I couldn't see him, since there were so many people running around and talking, it was hard to focus on any one face. So I looked for a silver car. A silver Volvo.

There.

Right next to an open car spot was a, shiny as ever, silver Volvo. And leaning up against it was _my_ boyfriend.

He noticed me in my truck, driving towards the park next to him. He gave me a smile and a nod of the head that didn't look too suspicious to the people around us.

I laughed. This is fun.

Since I doubt anyone could see my face but Edward, I blew a kiss and then poked my tongue out at him.

He turned back to his car to grab his books off the bonnet and made his way over to my door.

"Hey beautiful." He said, looking straight at me.

"Hey fugly." I said, roughly pushing past him to get out of the truck.

I turned to face him once I was on my two feet.

We were between two big cars; my truck and Tyler's van. And no one could see us.

So I risked it.

I stood on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. "I missed you." I whispered as I hugged him.

I felt his big strong arms envelope me. "I didn't." I could tell he was being sarcastic, but what the heck.

Slap.

I stepped back and let my hand make contact with his cheek, and I didn't do it lightly.

"Ow, that actually hurt." He complained rubbing his cheek.

"You deserved it." I said simply as I walked off to my class.

He didn't follow. Which was okay, because if he did, it would look weird to everyone else. He can't walk me everywhere.

Just as I got to the door of my first class, English, I felt my phone vibrate.

_You know I really did miss you._

_I miss you now, actually._

_I love you, _

_Love Edward_

Suck up.

I took a seat with a few of my friends near the back and took out my notes.

Today we were discussing 'diaries of War' which I was actually quite interested in.

But about half way through the lecture I lost track.

I took my phone out and replied.

_I hate you too_

_Xx_

"Isabella!" Mr. Reilly yelled. "Attention!"

My friends just laughed, "Yeah, yeah, sorry Mr. Reilly. Its just that this whole thing your saying about survivors of the war, and their need to write everything down, is just not the right approach." I said, as confusingly as I could.

Mr. Reilly looked at me confused, but interested.

I had the whole class's attention, so I thought I better follow through.

Of course I had no idea what I was going on about. "I see what you're trying to get at. But you are going around in circles explaining it." I stood up and made my way to the front. "You see, guys," I said, addressing the class, "What Mr. Reilly is trying to say is, in the old days, we had nothing to record, or document with. Apart from a pen and paper. So no movies, well none that were available to the every day person, and no cameras or computers." I had to avoid looking at my friends so I could keep a straight face, but pretty much everyone was struggling not to laugh. They could all tell that I was just going with whatever came to my head.

"So writing was an easy way to record their memories and ordeals. Some, perhaps, expected their diaries to be found so that they would become famous, even though they are dead, and have school classes being lectured to boredom about nothing!"

I was pretending to get frustrated.

"And I say what is the damn point!" I bashed my fist on the table and chanced a look at my teacher. He didn't look pleased but I could tell he was hiding a smile.

I straightened up. "What I'm trying to say, Mr. Reilly and class, is that this lecture may proceed." I gestured towards Mr. Reilly and then made my way back to my seat, high-fiving my friends.

"Ahem hem." Someone cleared his or her throat. I sat down in my seat still laughing with my friends when I finally looked up to see who was clearing their throat.

Edward was standing at the door to my class with his perfect face featuring a smile.

He was turned towards the teacher, but his eyes were on me.

Shit. How long had he been standing there?

The thought of him seeing me do that made me burst into another fit of laughter. My friends, not knowing why I was laughing, started to laugh at my random laughing fit.

I swear that stuff is contagious.

"Oh yes, sorry young man?" I heard Mr. Reilly speak to Edward. I looked up and saw Edward pass the teacher a note.

I was still laughing.

"Ok, tell miss Whitter that should be fine." Mr. Reilly said.

Edward just nodded and began to walk back out the door. He chanced a quick look at me and smiled. One of those smiles that said 'I saw that'.

I blushed.

"Oh my god! Your going red!" one of my friends yelled through the fit of laughing that was taking over the whole class.

I covered up quickly, "so are you! Haha my stomach hurts now!" I said with a sad face. But it didn't last long, I started laughing straight away.

"Class, class!" Mr. Reilly yelled.

The laughing died off.

"Well now that we are all settled, I am just going to fin…"

Ding ding ding ding. End of class.

Everyone jumped up to get out of the room. "Okay then, see you next class." Mr. Reilly said over the top of the idle talk and scaping of chairs.

"Oh and Bella," he added as an after thought, "lunchtime at the staff room please."

I groaned and my friends laughed.

Oh well, ill just talk myself out of it.

Recess was funny. I went the long way to my locker, just so I could pass Edwards but he wasn't there.

Dang it.

"Yo bells!" rose called over the confusion of the locker bay.

"Hey rose!" I yelled just as loud when I spotted them making their way towards me.

I was in one of those hypo moods. You know the moods when you are like 'what the heck' and start singing the lyrics of your ipod as loud as you can on a crowded bus.

Sort of like that.

"Sup swella?" Alice chirped as she hugged me one armed around the shoulders from behind.

"Swella?" I asked, closing my locker and turning around.

"You know, Bella swan, swan Bella…swella!" okay, I think Alice was in one of those moods as well.

I laughed nervously and gave her that look saying 'you're crazy'.

Alice picked up the look straight away.

"You love me Bella! Don't deny it."

Well, yes, but I think someone just slips above you in the charts. "Didn't stop for a second." I assured her.

"What have you got next?" rose asked casually as we made our way to the oval as usual.

"Ugh, biology." I said disgustedly. I hate biology. It was one of my best subjects its just that its so boring. And the teacher explains things over and over again for people who don't get it. Like come on! How many times does he have to say that photosynthesis is when plants turn light into food! Grrrrr,

"Hey, I have chemistry. My class is next to yours." Alice said happily.

"Ok, come to my locker." I said, focusing on the biscuits in my hand.

"Art." Rose stated simply.

I groaned, "lucky!"

"Oi, its not my fault you wanted to do stupid music." Rose blamed.

"Its not stupid!"

Alice jumped in, "okay ladies, all good now are we?"

We just laughed. Rose and I always got into mini arguments. It means we're honest with each other. Which is a good thing.

"Who you got for art?" Alice mumbled as she chewed on her apple.

"Mr. Reilly."

I groaned again, louder.

"You sound like a wounded cow." Rose stated simply, looking at me over her apple.

I laughed silently. They are both eating apples. Meh, I find the weirdest things amusing.

"Shut up. You would too if you had a lunchtime detention!" I grumbled. But my voice was still hyper.

Alice laughed, "why?"

"Don't worry."

"Okay."

Then it was silent. All three of us silently eating, concentrating on each bite and studying our food more closely than usual.

It's funny, we never have awkward silences.

I mean, we just stop talking all of a sudden, but its not weird or anything.

My pocket vibrated again.

Making sure the girls weren't paying close attention, I took out my phone and read:

_I can see you._

_Do you mind if I run up and hug you?_

_Like just casually._

_Because I miss you_

_Love Edward _

I laughed inside. And it took everything I had not to spin around and look for him.

Instead I just replied:

_Stalker much?_

_Haha I miss you too._

_Um, if you think it will pass the secrecy test, go for it._

_Love you xx_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Who you texting?" rose asked casually.

"My dad." I answered instantly. I saw rose give a look to Alice. Alice turned away as if trying not to laugh.

"Sweet." Rose muttered.

"Bellaaaaa!" that was quick.

Two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders… I would have preferred the waist… and I was pulled back.

"Ugh Edward get off." I said, trying to sound angry, but clearly failing. I turned so that my back was to Alice and rose.

'I love you' I mouthed to him. Then I shoved him hard in the chest. "Okay go away!" I shouted loud. Not an angry shout, more like, playful irritation.

I walked back to get level with Alice and rose.

"Umm, no. Not random." Alice said sarcastically, looking at the sky.

"Nope. Not at all." Rose equalled her tone.

"What?" I asked, daring them to speak up.

They gave each other another look and Alice turned to look over her shoulder, back at Edward.

"Its just he's so hot." Alice stated like we were talking about the weather.

Rose let out a snort of laughter but covered it up quickly as a coughing fit.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled before I could stop myself. Shit, that definitely gave us away. But I can't just have my _bestfriend_ say my _boyfriend_ is hot.

That's just not right.

Rose seemed to laugh at my reaction.

"What, you think he's ugly?" Alice asked innocently.

Well no, but if I say yes, they wont stop bagging me. "Um, no. But he's not mind-blowing."

"Are you serious Bella? He's a god!" Rosalie said incredulously.

Okay, I wasn't liking the attention I was receiving at the moment. "Given up on Emmett rose?" I asked to annoy her.

She gave me a death stare.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How many times do I have to say, leave it Bella!" rose said angrily.

I turned serious. "Please rose, just admit it and then I will leave you alone. Please." I put on a sad face.

Alice just watched, getting ready to interfere if we get at each other's necks.

Rose sighed. "He's just adorable."

This time it was Alice's and my turn to exchange a look.

"I wouldn't exactly describe a grizzly bear as adorable." Alice said.

I laughed and rose joined in briefly.

"But you know what I mean guys." Rose said. She was absolutely smitten.

Alice and I simultaneously shook our heads.

"It's just that, I can imagine being in his arms. And he acts all tough but inside, he's just a teddy bear."

Alice and I just kept looking at her disbelievingly.

"Okay, shut up. I like him. A lot."

We both nodded in approval and began doing our own things again.

I always knew rose liked him.

"Alice? Any goss?" I prodded.

"Too much to handle." She replied cockily.

"Get over yourself." Rose spat.

I laughed, "fine don't tell us."

"I wont."

My phone vibrated again.

I pulled it out straight away, not noticing Alice looking over my shoulder.

"Ooo its from Eddie!"

"Edward."

I corrected sternly.

"Feisty."

_Oh, I forgot to tell you,_

_Nice speech in english_

_Love Edward_

"Yep, its Edward." Alice called to rose.

Then I snapped back to reality. "Oi! Get off it." I said, shoving her away.

Ok, so he did see me. Oh well, it could have been worse.

-000-

_Hey guys! I put a lot of effort into this! I hope it was good._

_And I have decided that I'm not going to update unless I get to 105 reviews. Sorry, its just that im writing constantly and only getting like 7 reviews a chapter :( _

_So! Any questions??_


	13. A Rush Of Passion

**A Rush of Passion**

**Bella's pov**

-000-

"I think this is yours. I found It." came the voice I loved from over my shoulder.

School just finished for the day and in there were students everywhere, socializing, yelling, laughing and leaving.

I was just opening the door to my truck, taking my bag off and chucking it in the passenger seat.

"Oh hey." I said, sounding surprised for the good of any eavesdroppers. Edward was standing there, looking all innocent, holding up my, very graffiti and torn, workbook. Ok, so when I get bored I tend to scribble on my books. Alot.

Nothing wrong with that.

"Edward! Oh my god, thank you! Thought I lost it! Where was it?" I said, talking as if he just saved my life.

"Oh I don't know. It just miraculously turned up in my locker." he smirked.

Okay, so maybe I put my book in his locker with a note saying 'give this back' just so I could talk to him without it being suspicious.

So what, I'm a little addicted to this guy.

We were parked next to each other, so he began casually opening his car and putting his stuff away.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, turning so that I was facing him and leaning on the door of my almighty truck.

He looked back, confused. "Just then? From when I said 'I think this is yours' to about now."

I sighed. "No you loser, today, in English."

For some reason he found that unbelievably funny.

He quickly scanned the area around us and then leaned forward. "Do you know why I love you?" he said quietly so that no one could hear us.

I wasn't expecting a question like this. "Well, I'm hoping it's because I'm a legend." I said raising an eyebrow and giving him a 'you better be' look.

He smiled. "Not just because you are a legend. But because you are different."

"Great, I'm a freak." I said, jokingly.

He just smiled again. No one was around, so he took my hand. "I just love you. I love everything that comes with you. And for gods sake was I proven right with your display in English."

I was feeling all lovey-dovey, until the end bit. I scowled playfully.

That just made him laugh.

"And to answer your earlier question, I was at the door just when he told you off. And then I got your message."

I couldn't be angry anymore; a smile broke though my pretendence.

"But wow, you are spontaneous. And on second thoughts, maybe a freak, like you said before."

I leaned forward, "you're lucky I love you."

I stole a quick kiss from his lips before I got in my truck and shut the door.

Deja vu.

This was almost exactly like last Friday.

-000-

"So what _is_ Jessica's party?" I asked through a mouthful of skittles. We had finally got the invites. Well it had only been a few days but it seemed like it was forever, because we already had our dresses.

God. Looking at the invite was enough to make me want to stay home. Pink paper, swirly writing and floral patterns.

Yuk.

"Ummm, Jessica's 17th, this Saturday, 32 barker rd, 6 onwards, come if you can." rose read out one of the three invites that had been given to us. She didn't sound too excited.

It turned out to be one of those open parties. The ones where it didn't say 'dear Joe, you are invited to blah blah blahh blah, rsvp.'

It was the one that gets spread through the whole school and saying 'bring friends'.

I'm guessing here parents have gone away.

"Man. i dont know if i will go anymore." i said, throwing my rubbish in the bin.

Alice was quick to talk, "no way! You have to." I could tell she was a little more excited than me and rose put together.

"Why are you so pumped to go anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I..." she stuttered.

Rose looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "What was that?" rose asked again.

"Um...nothing...I just... really want to go, ill see you later guys." she half ran into her science room, leaving rose and I slightly surprised.

"Was it just me, or did she just sound shifty?" I asked rose.

"Shifty?"

"Dodgy." I clarified.

"No, I noticed it too." rose said, staring after Alice.

"Looks like someone's keeping secrets." I said rolling my eyes.

Rose smiled and looked away mumbling. It sounded something like 'you can talk', but I wasn't sure.

Wait, what if I did hear that right? You can talk? What does that mean? She can possibly know about Edward, I mean, we're pretty good at this secret thing.

We didn't even speak all Tuesday, texting excused, and now its Wednesday, halfway through and I haven't seen him yet.

No, they can't know.

Emerging from my thoughts, I realized we were in one of those awkward silences that weren't awkward. I loved how we could do that.

"Rose," I said, looking up at the sky, "we are so different, but you like a sister to me." I gave her a smile. She really was. Because we fought so much, like siblings, but were inseparable at times.

"Hmmm, its to bad I hate you." She said seriously. But I knew instantly that she was joking.

I playfully shoved her, "go away."

"This is me anyway." She said, poking out her tongue and going into a classroom on our right.

"Fine, ditch me." I spat and walked straight passed.

She laughed, "okay, love you bells!" she yelled just before the door shut.

I laughed silently, I love my friends.

I walked passed people going to class, yelling out an inside joke to people here and there, and receiving some in return.

"Hey bec!" I called as I saw her walking ahead of me. She was in my next class, art.

When she saw me she laughed. "Oh hey Bella." She eyed me off.

"What?" I asked laughing at the look she was giving me.

She smiled and looked away, "nothing, just wondering what your speech will be on this time."

It didn't take me long to put it all together. "What? How did you find out about my English stunt?"

She laughed again, "Edward was in my class. When he came back he told me. You're a legend." She finished.

You better watch yourself with my boyfriend, I thought. But I laughed anyway.

"It wasn't even that funny!" I defended myself.

"Er, yeah, it was."

This was a new voice.

"Eddie!" bec greeted. He just came out of the computer rooms and joined us.

"Eddie!" I echoed bec.

He smiled nicely at bec, but he glared at me when I said Eddie.

"Hey." He said to both of us. He was walking on the other side of bec.

And I didn't like it.

"Oh man!" I sighed, doing my best at acting. "Sorry bec, I have to go to the office." It sounded reasonable, and if Edward had half a brain he would catch on.

"What for?" he asked.

"Hand in this stupid note." I said, pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket. I think it was my revision sheet for maths, but it worked.

"That's cool, I'll save you a seat." Bec said, as I turned back the other way.

For a second I thought Edward didn't understand my 'signal'. But once I had taken a few steps in the opposite direction, he spoke.

"Actually, do you know if Ronda is in today?" Edward asked me. Ronda was one of the office ladies.

"Um, I think so. Pretty sure I saw her this morning." Kidding! I have no idea if she's here today.

Edward turned to me, "she said I had to talk to her about biology, apparently I'm too smart for my own good. "

"Up yourself much?" I raised my eyebrows.

Bec smiled. Edward wasn't really her type, so she wasn't fussed that he was leaving her to walk with me. "Have fun with Ronda guys!"

I gave her a questioning look.

She just laughed and went off towards class unaffected.

Edward gave me the most cheeky smile possible. "You're good."

I smiled, "I know."

Already the walkways were clearing and classes were starting.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. We obviously had nothing to do since the whole office thing was a detour for becs brain.

"I don't really care." He said, inconspicuously grabbing my hand.

I loved holding his hand, it was so casual and made me feel a lot closer to him.

"My locker?" I suggested.

"Sure, lovely."

I laughed, "no more gooey talk."

"Gooey?"

I laughed again, "You know, 'you complete me'." I mocked, leaning into him and looking up into his eyes as I said it.

He looked back at me, "but you _do_ complete me."

I stood up straight, "what did I say about gooey talk." I said seriously.

He laughed and ruffled my hair, releasing my hand to do so.

"Don't!" I said sadly.

He dropped his hand from my hair immediately, crestfallen. "Sorry." He mumbled and looked away.

Stupid idiot. Since when do I care about my hair?

"Not that you loser!" I grabbed his hand and chucked it back on my head, grasping his other hand in my own.

He looked at me, smiling, and eyes bright.

I didn't even notice that we were at my locker already. Before I could think, Edward leaned in…

"No, no." I said softly. Putting one finger on his lips and gently pushing his head back. "It can't always be that easy." I teased.

Instead of being upset by my actions he smiled. It was like he enjoyed the chase. "No, not that easy." I said again. He finally gave up, but had both his hands on my waist.

I looked down and gently removed myself from his hold. My hands slid down his arms but I grabbed both his hands before they escaped my grasp.

His hands were warm, as always. I enjoyed the contact for a second before I forced myself to let go.

I looked up at his face again; He was still smiling like a loser.

"Not that easy." I whispered again. "This easy." I quickly got on my toes and connected my lips with his.

It took him a second to respond and I quickly deepened the kiss.

I guess you could say this was the furthest that we had gone in our short relationship. In terms of most intimate moments.

But I didn't let it last long.

I pulled away after 3 seconds, even though it felt like 15, and I smiled at the fact that I had still managed to surprise him and make the first move. I stole away quickly though, walking backwards a few paces before turning around and half running for my art class… leaving Edward staring after me.

I am always late for art.

But at least this time, there was a good reason. A reason I liked. Very much so.

I got to the door and looked in. everyone was at their desks, sketching away, and Mr. Walter was walking around looking at the pieces of art.

Mr. Walter was pretty easy going, so I didn't think I would get in trouble for being this late when I had a plausible excuse.

I knocked on the door before I went in.

"Ahh, miss swan, where have you been?" he didn't sound angry, which was good. And he didn't even look up from the artwork he was grading.

I quickly looked around the class for bec, knowing there would be a seat near her for me. There was a seat, right next to the red, laughing face of bec. Yeah, I think she could see my speech coming on. I lifted up my shoulders and began deliberately walking slowly to my desk. I may as well make it memorable.

"Well you see, Mr. Walter…"

-000-

Last chapter you guys were all amazing with your reviews! Thankyou!

So you think we can get 20 reviews this time??

I hope so!

And if you review, I will send you bella's speech thingo :)


	14. Nothing Unusual

Thursday. The second last day of the week. The day before Jessica's party. And the day that rose becomes the happiest woman on earth.

"What!?" I yelled in surprise. "Oh my god! ROSE!" I jumped up and hugged her full on, wrapping my legs around her waist and hugging her so hard around the neck I thought it was going to break.

She spun me around. "Bella, you don't know how happy I am!"

I jumped off her and held her at arms length, looking into my best friends eyes. "Have you told Alice?"

She laughed. "Well if that's how you reacted, I'm not in a hurry to tell a hyper active pixie."

I laughed too. She's got that right.

I looked over roses shoulder, "speak of the devil." I muttered. "Oi! Hyperactive pixie! Quick!" I yelled over the throng of people. Man I am so over crowded lockers.

I waved my hands telling her to come. "Okay fatshit!" she yelled back.

I pretend to scowl. "Well I'm fat, you're ugly! I can diet, you cant!" I think some passersby were caught offgaurd by our exchange.

But it meant something different to us. Obviously Alice was not ugly. Like come on. And she always tells me I'm fat because I eat heaps.

But I'm actually skinnier than her.

Oh the complications of explaining inside jokes.

"Okay, what's up?" Alice chirped as she came up to us.

I looked at rose, "should we put her in a straight jacket first?"

Rose laughed, "Actually not a bad idea, you know. You have one?"

"Oh yeah, I carry one around everywhere." I said sarcastically. We laughed, even Alice did.

But she had no idea why we were contemplating getting her a straight jacket.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's happening?" Alice asked after our laughing fit.

Rose took a deep breath. "Well, you know Jessica's party tomorrow night? Umm…I have a ride." I never thought I would ever see anyone blush as red as me, but rose just came pretty close.

"OOOOOMIIIGOODDDDDD!" Alice squealed. It was so loud that the crowded hallway volume went a few clicks down.

And, as we thought, Alice began dancing on the spot and then circling rose singing, "I knew it. I knew it, dah dah dum, dah dah dum, I knew it…"

Meh what the hell. I joined her singing and started to dance on the spot, impersonating Alice. "I knew it too, I knew it too. Dah dah dum, dah dah dum…"

Even though I was absorbed in the moment, I did notice the small crowd that was gathering around, circling us. Mainly girls, but that didn't stop Alice. "Come on everybody!" she invited the crowd. "Did you know it?" she sung, pointing at random to someone in the audience. "I knew it!" the person sung. It started to remind me of a musical. I laughed to myself.

"What about you?" I sung, spinning my arm around and pointing randomly to someone behind me. "Yeah! I knew it!" it was bec. She happily contributed to this embarrassing, yet trend-setting display.

I stopped singing, turning to look at Alice. "Wait, what do we know?" I asked confused. Everyone around us just burst out laughing, because it was true, we had no idea what was going on. Alice was on the floor, and rose wasn't far behind.

I turned to our crowd that had gathered, about 15 people, and said through my laughing fit, "sorry about that folks, you can get back to… whatever you do best."

The crowd slowly walked off in twos and threes, leaving us to finish our conversation.

"Hey Alice," I warned, "you better actually know it, or we just did all that celebration for nothing."

She squealed again, not quite as loud as the first time but pretty close. "Of course I know! Rose! You and Emmett are going to be so cute!" she hugged rose tightly.

"Nothing official yet, Alice."

Alice let go. "Okay, but tell me what happened!"

Rose shrugged, "well, last night I saw him down the street, he came up, we talked and he asked if I was going to Jessica's, I said yes and well…"

I hadn't heard the full story yet, so I was on the edge of my seat… well I was standing up, but you get what I mean.

"AND…" I asked impatiently.

"Well, he asked if I wanted to go with him. Obviously I jumped at that and said I would love to." she finished.

Alice was smiling but then turned serious, "that's it?" she didn't sound impressed.

"There's meant to be more?" rose asked.

I could see rose was holding back, "no secrets here." I said, motioning between the three of us.

"Ha, yeah right." She said sarcastically.

I pretended I didn't notice. But I stared at her, getting her to confess.

She bit her lip. "And then… he kissed me?" mine and Alice's jaws dropped.

Rose started up furiously, "well what else did you mean when you said is that it!?"

Alice and I controlled our expressions.

"You-"

"I-"

Alice and I went to speak at the same time. She smiled and motioned for me to go first.

"You kissed Emmett?" I asked.

She went red, again. "Well he kissed me but… yes okay, I kissed him."

"Aww!" I hugged rose gently. I knew what this meant to her. "I know how long you have been waiting for that rose." I whispered in her ear. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled, it looked like she was going to cry. "Thanks, sis." I smiled at that.

"Oh come on. It was a kiss, not a death!" Alice said. Our serious moments never lasted longer than 30 seconds. Someone was bound to make a joke by then.

The bell rang for first class.

Rose and I were heading in the same direction, so we said bye to Alice and made our way to the technology rooms.

"I knew only you would understand Bella, understand that this was more that just a kiss."

I looked at rose, "we are more alike than you think."

And there it goes again. An awkward silence that isn't awkward.

-000-

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked my _boyfriend._

We were able to find some unsuspicious time together, just before lunch. And I was really missing him at the moment. I don't know why. Maybe its because I haven't kissed him in over 24 hours. Or maybe because we haven't hugged today. Or he hasn't held my hand. But it was something.

He sighed, "well, I'm out tomorrow night, and I'm hoping to spend Saturday or Sunday with this really amazing girl. She has beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. And did I mention that I'm dating her?"

I held back a smile. "No you didn't, but I know now. I feel sorry for that poor girl. I mean, what did you do to make her date you? Force her to eat 10 burgers or something. That's all people seem to be worried about these days, getting fat. However I would happily eat 10 burgers. So if you want someone to go out with…" I left the sentence hanging.

He laughed, "no but seriously," he asked in a lower voice, aware of people around us. "Are you free this weekend?"

I thought about it for a second, "actually, I'm out tomorrow too, but Saturday and Sunday I'm good."

He looked surprised, "where are you going?"

"What, tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I looked at him, "Aren't I allowed to go out? And why should I tell you anyway?" I said a bit louder then intended, trying to get him to say it out loud.

"Because I'm your _boy_," he said the last word as a whisper, "friend." And he yelled that word louder than necessary.

"Well maybe my _boy_," again whispering the word like he did, "friend should mind his own business!"

He smiled and began to open his locker, I didn't even notice we where there. "Your not going to tell me are you?" he said rather than asked.

I smiled, "well, its not my fault your going to a party without me. Do you know what its like to have my _boy_friend going around to parties with millions of other girls without me."

He smiled, "well how do I know what you are doing tomorrow isn't a party as well? With millions of other guys?"

I stopped and thought for a second. "Hmmm, good point. You just going to have to trust me."

There was no one closer than comfort, and as far as I could tell, none was paying a great deal of attention to us.

"Do you think we could sneak a kiss?" I asked him, biting my lip.

He looked at me. "Well we could just go public right here right now." He suggested slyly.

I looked at him seriously, "no."

He sighed, "well then no kiss for you."

I grabbed his arm and spun him around, slamming my lips to his. I made sure the door of his locker covered us from one side and Edward's body was screening us from the other.

I broke away, my lips tingling.

Edward was stunned.

I looked around, quickly scanning the faces, looking to see if anyone noticed our two-second rush.

"Wow." Edward stated, still staring like a loser at me.

Then I thought of something.

"Now for the opposite effect." I brought my hand across his face quite hard. A resounding slap pierced the air.

"What the hell was that?" he almost yelled, in surprise.

I smiled, "for the people who saw me kiss you."

He laughed, "at least warn me next time."

"I did. I said, and now for the opposite effect." He looked confused.

I stalked away, as if I was actually angry with him. But when I was halfway down the hall, I felt bad.

I shoved my books over to my left hand and pulled out my phone;

_My hand hurts._

I held my phone as I walked, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to reply. And sure enough, I felt my phone vibrate again.

_So does my face. _

I laughed.

"Something funny?" rose came up beside me, chewing on a biscuit.

I contemplated telling her for a second. Because she's being open about Emmett, I sort of feel guilty for hiding Edward.

But nah.

"Um, yes actually. Your face." I said seriously.

She looked at me, "ha ha so funny." her voice full of sarcasm. "But seriously. Who you texting?"

"Dad?" I said, the first person that came into my mind.

Rose rolled her eyes, "ha ha, I believe you." She was sarcastic, and she was still expecting an answer.

I stopped, "if I say nobody will you just accept that?"

She looked more interested now, "No, probably not."

I sighed, "well nobody."

"Bella." She snatched at my phone. I was holding it loosely so she easily took it from my grasp. I didn't stop her, she deserved to know that we text each other.

"My face hurts?" she asked, looking at me weirdly.

I bit my lip, "yeah umm, you can give that back now." As I reached for it she held her arm up higher. That's so unfair.

I'm not short, she's just tall.

"Rose! Come on, I don't do this to you!" I said, lazily attempting to jump high enough to reach my phone.

"What happened to no secrets Bella?" she teased, not taking her eyes of my phone.

"Ooo, hmmm, inbox. Edward, Edward, Edward… Edward-"

"Okay, that's enough rose." I said finally, pulling her arm at the elbow and snatching the phone in one smooth move.

"Bella, you not telling me something?" she asked suspiciously.

Okay, lying to a best friend, harder then you think.

I sighed, "No I just, well me an-"

"What the hell was that Bella!?" Alice crashed into me, saving my explanation. and hyper as usual.

I took a second to process information. "What was what?"

Alice looked straight at me, "well, me, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and a few others witnessed your little scene before."

Oh no, oh no! They saw me kiss Edward! No no! This is bad, but I swear they didn't see, no one did.

I was lost for words.

"I-uh-well he-we…" I stuttered.

Alice laughed, "Don't have a heart attack, I just want to know what made you do it. A slap like that doesn't get received for nothing." She looked impressed.

Rose looked between Alice and I. "what what? You slapped someone?! Who?"

Alice laughed, "little hot Eddie. Pretty hard too."

"Not so hot no more." Rose smirked.

"Yeah not with a red handprint." They found that amusing for some reason.

I was still reeling around in my mind. Alice didn't see the kiss, just the slap. Yes! Well, that was the purpose of it.

Rose stopped laughing, "woahh, back it up. Why did you slap him?"

Okay, I need to make up a story. Quick.

"Umm, cause I felt like it?"

They didn't buy it. But rose clicked.

"Ahh, that's why he wrote 'my face hurts'! Ha, I get it." she seemed proud of herself.

"His face hurts?" Alice chimed in.

Wow this conversation was getting side tracked.

"Okay, stop!" I said to them both. "I slapped him, because he said something that annoyed me. I walked away, blah blah, and we're in the present."  
"Who wrote my face hurts?" Alice asked again.

"No one!"

"Edward!"

Rose and me yelled at the same time. I was getting frustrated now.

"Dude, you should see her inbox on her phone." Rose commented to Alice.

I took a deep breath. "What exactly are you guys trying to get at?" I didn't like arguing with them.

"So Edwards face hurts?" Alice still looked confused. But I don't think she was confused about why Edwards face hurts, more like why he text me saying that if we are supposed to be angry at each other.

"Alice!" rose and I sighed in unison.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Rose shook her head and turned her attention to me. "What's going on with you and Edward?"

"Nothing." I answered too soon.

They both rolled their eyes, "Bella we know, we have known for ages." Alice sighed.

I sort of started to panic, I knew what they meant.

But how in the world did they find out?

"Know what?" I asked, sounding as innocent as I could.

Rose smiled, "How are your La Push friends anyway?"

Instantly I knew what she was getting at. When I went with Edward in his car…

…They were at my house.

-000-

Ooo! Sort of a cliffy!

So, should they know? Should Bella come up with an excuse?

Tell me what you think!

And if you guys get me over 150 reviews, there will be something special next chapter!


	15. Jessica Thinks She Can

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Okay, so I promised a surprise.

My surprise is a quick update, and a different characters point of view!

Hello Jessica's pov!

-000-

Gave out the invites, party on Friday and parents leaving today. Although I am home by myself, I am under strict instructions: no drinking and no big parties.

240 wasn't big, was it?

Oh well who cares really? It's going to be awesome.

So I'm going to ask Eddie if he wants to help me set up, like during the day.

Oh my god, if he says yes I could make him mine before the night starts.

I mean, he's so hot.

And so am I, so we would be a great couple.

As if he doesn't like me already. I'm pretty, cute and I give him so much attention. The only person who could beat me in looks is Rosalie. The only person who could beat me in cuteness, is Alice. And the only person who could beat me in attention...

...Bella.

I'll give it to her, Bella is nice, innocent... but plain. Like come on, what could pull Eddie in to her?

And I can tell the way she looks at him that she secretly wants him. But Edward could never love her, why waste her time trying?

But why in the world did all Eddie do was watch her. Follow her.

I will never forget when I saw them running through the hall and his eyes riveted on her. He completely ignored me when I called his name.

No, he's just leading her on. I was sure of it.

As for Rosalie and Alice, of course I couldn't compete with them, but there was no need. We were aiming for different prizes. They have never been interested in Eddie.

But Bella, she's definitely a worry. I mean, I know that they grew up together, but that's what makes me nervous.

And Bella is a hard person to guess. But Eddie definitely sees more in her plain eyes than I do.

That's why I needed to invite her so badly.

If I get on her good side, Eddie will most likely go for me.

Don't get me wrong. Bella's really cool, and I would like her in normal circumstances, but this is not a normal circumstance, Edward is involved.

-000-

"I know right, it's going to be great!" everyone was so excited about tomorrow night, my party.

"Do you want us to bring anything?" Lauren asked. A murmur of yeahs went around the small group.

I though about it for a second, "no I think I have everything, don't worry."

Tanya spoke up, "oh, you sure? Well at least let us help set up."

"Oh my god! Decorating!" Alice squealed.

No they can't come, not if Edward is coming. It needs to be just me and him, on the couch...cuddling...watching movies...

A romantic time before the party so that we are ready to get drunk and have fun, whatever that may entitle.

"Um, no really, I have it all under control. Besides, I want to surprise all of you." I smiled encouragingly, rejecting anyone who thinks otherwise.

"Well okay, as long as yo-"

Slap.

That was _the _loudest high five I have ever heard. The whole hall volume went lower as everyone spun around to see its cause.

And I never expected the cause to be this.

Edward standing at his locker, downright shocked. An angry-smiling (if that's even a possible expression) Bella with her hand still on the follow through.

Are you god damn serious?

Bella swan just _slapped_ Edward Cullen.

Yes! On the inside I was jumping with joy.

On the outside I was riddled with curiosity.

My whole group looked on in shock as Bella said some parting words and stalked off without looking back.

But out of all of us, Alice looked the most surprised. "I'm, umm, just going to find out what just happened." without anything else, Alice pushed through the crowded people, going after angry Bella.

I looked back towards Edward. He didn't look upset at all. That was a good thing right?

That means he didn't care that he made her angry, that's good right?

Okay jess, this is my chance.

I walked over to him.

From behind, I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his torso. "Bad Eddie! What did he do to deserve that?" I asked into his hair.

I felt his pocket vibrate just as he realized it was me.

"Oh get off Jessica!" he said annoyed, shrugging me off and pulling out his phone.

He looked at the screen and laughed, hurriedly beginning to write a reply.

What could be so important that he literally dumped me on the floor for?

"Umm, Eddie?" I said uncertainly.

He turned around to look at me. "Its Edward, jess."

I was taken back by his tone. "Its never bothered you before."

"Well it just did."

He started to walk away. _Walk away_.

No one walks away from someone hot and gorgeous, like me.

"Hey Edward, I have a question." I ran in front of him and hoisted my leg on his hip. "I was thinking, maybe tomorrow you could come early so we could warm up before the party." I said it seductively, tracing his jaw line with my finger, pressing my body against his.

He shoved me off roughly and walked away. He just looked disgusted.

He turned around after a few steps and shook his head. "Seriously jess, how sick can you get."

-000-

Well. there you go.

Good? Bad? Do you like Jessica's character?

And those who are worried, its okay! The party will be in the next two or three chapters!

And I will have a longer chapter up soon!

Thanks for reading :)


	16. Everything Unfolds

_Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! Its amazing! _

_Anyway, this chapter its following on from when rose and alice tell bella they know about her and Edward._

-000-

"Bella, we don't care. Just admit it." Alice smiled encouragingly.

But I was having a heart attack.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to admit and I'll see if I will." I said slowly, looking from one to the other.

Rose looked around at everyone, conscious of their ears, "lets take this to the oval."

I smiled gratefully at that.

While we made our way to the oval, I tried to think up a way to make their discovery sound casual, as if it happened everyday.

But it doesn't happen everyday.

Me having a boyfriend, like a serious one, isn't common. Especially a boyfriend as hot and wanted as Edward. For Alice it's as normal as sun on a Sunday.

"Okay Bella, make yourself comfortable." Alice smiled. I groaned, this is going to be harder then I thought.

"I think-"

"We think, " rose corrected.

Alice rolled her eyes at rose in a way that made me laugh. "We know. Happy?"

"Very much so." rose nodded.

"This is seriously dragging on way longer than necessary." I was actually enjoying their exchange, but best not to let them know that.

"We know you're going out with Edward."

Wow that was quick. "Wha- no! No no! Well kinda, but no!" I thought I was ready to deny it but I just cant lie to them.

"Bella." rose said as if I was a bad girl. "You guys are cute together anyway."

"And you're gay." I retorted, looking away.

They were both just silent, waiting for me to say something.

"I..." I began to say it, but I couldn't, it was like revealing this huge part of me that no one should ever knew.

I sighed. They are my best friends. "Okay guys, I like Edward, a lot. Like a lot alo-"

"You kissed him yet?" Alice asked before I finished, her voice going high-pitched.

I stopped. To tell or not to tell.

"...No?"

Rose almost jumped 10 feet in the air. "Oh my gods! She has!" she basically jumped on me, knocking me over. For someone else it probably looked like we were playing stacks on.

And amongst all this, I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"So you are going out with him?" Alice asked excitedly.

I sat up, "wait, shouldn't you be angry?"

"Of course we're angry, furious!" they didn't sound it.

"Angry that we didn't dress you up for the occasion."

I looked at them both. "You're not serious?"

They were both grinning. "Okay, you are serious."

I picked myself up and dusted off my behind.

"Okay, we're dating, I've kissed him, that's it. But no one knows, obviously, so you have to keep your mouths shut. Especially you, pixie."

Once I told them it was like a weight got lifted off my shoulders, because I didn't have to hide it from them anymore.

It felt good.

"Who asked who?"

"Ya mum."

"Excuse me?" Alice looked offended.

I sighed, "He did, obviously. That's why my truck was there. He picked me up."

Rose came into the conversation. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

I laughed, "number one, I can read you two like a book. Number two; there was no other way you could have known. We were very good at keeping secrets."

They both looked shocked. "See, things like the cover up today, it went perfect. Even fooled you." I laughed at Alice.

"What cover up?"

I stared at her, "um, hello? What did the five fingers say to the face?"

"Sssllllaaappp!" rose yelled, giving me a high-five. It was a joke that my dad told us once, and it was so not funny that we laughed.

Alice was trying to piece everything together, "what were you covering up?"

I was feeling more comfortable talking about it now. "We just pashed, like right there in front if everyone." I was proud of myself.

Alice and Rosalie's mouths were a big O.

I looked at their expressions, "what?"

"Does your brother know?" rose asked.

I looked at her like she was an idiot. "Hello? Outside of me and Edward, only you two know."

Alice laughed. "Oh I can't wait till your brother finds out."

"Jake wont hurt him." I said as positively as I could. But deep down I doubted that statement.

Rose scoffed. "Yeah okay, sure."

"Besides," I said, "he's not going to know."

Yeah, okay so telling Jake will be a bit difficult. But that's all good, I mean it's not my fault. He has been away this past week, studying in Florida, so I haven't had the chance to tell him.

"Anyway." I dismissed the Edward/Jacob conversation. "Am I hitching a ride with you tomorrow Alice?" I gave rose a look, "you know, since rose has broke the code."

Rose's eyes widened, "what code?"

"Chicks before dicks." I stated simply.

She seriously looked offended. "Emmett isn't a dick!"

"What, so he's a chick?" Alice asked.

Rose just shook her head.

"So Alice? Your car or my truck?"

She didn't reply.

"Um, Alice?"

She looked at me and rose guiltily. "Umm, do you think you could get yourself there?"

My jaw dropped. "What?"

She laughed nervously. "Can you?"

"Why am I the only honest one?" rose asked no one in particular.

Alice smiled mischievously, "you'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

"What is wrong with us?" I half laughed, "best friends that don't tell each other anything."

We realized how ridiculous we are and laughed at ourselves.

"Okay, fine. I'll wait to tomorrow. But now I have to show up by myself."

Rose looked confused. "What the hell? Aren't you dating the star of the party?"

"Jessica? Ew. Lezo."

"Edward, Bella." rose laughed not amused.

I imitated her laugh, "but know one knows, Rosalie."

Alice laughed at my impersonation.

"Besides," I said, "Edward doesn't even know I'm invited."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't know. He sort of said he was going to a party thinking that I wouldn't be invited and so I pretended that I wasn't. And then I said I was going to a different one."

I looked at Alice, "and I was going to surprise him there until my two most amazing friends ditch me." I poked my tongue out.

"Well isn't Jake home tomorrow?" rose suggested.

I laughed, "oh yeah, that will go down well."

"Well then drive yourself." Alice said.

I thought about it for a second.

"Actually, I think I know a way I can get a lift."

-000-

_Hey loser._

_wheres that party tomorrow?_

_you know, the one with millions of other girls_

_-bella xx_

As usual, I only waited 25 seconds and I got a reply. I swear he must watch his phone all day.

_hey love._

_see how kind i am? i say love and you say loser._

_why should i tell you? you wont tell me where you are going._

_you know, with millions of other guys._

_love edward_

I laughed. He's pretty cute.

_hey adorable loved one._

_better?_

_well maybe i might just tell you. _

_cut the crap, i need a lift._

_-bella xx_

No better way to waste English than texting. The teacher is lecturing on medieval language or something and about how proper it is, like thou and art. It's funny seeing as we shorten whole sentences into one word these days. Like sup. 'What is up' equals 'sup'. Don't you just love it? Well only 20 minutes left and school ends. 20 minutes until I get to see Edward.

_A lot better, my love._

_A lift? I have a spare seat._

_im going to barker rd. _

_your party close to that?_

_love edward_

Hmm yeah, barker rd is pretty close. What a coincidence.

_what did i say about gooey talk._

_is the spare seat away from you?_

_barker rd... you dont mind driving 5 minutes out of your way?_

_-bella xx_

Quicker reply this time, I only counted to 22.

_fine, sorry bro._

_the seat in as close as the gearbox allows._

_anything for my brother from another mother._

Love Ed-dwag

I burst out in laughter, struggling to keep it silent so I wouldn't get in trouble, but I think a few people noticed. Ed-dwag! What a loser.

_Ed-dwag? haha _

_Brother from another mother? Dude, that's like incest. haha _

_But what if I want to sit on your lap?_

_Would you let me?_

_-bella xx_

I waited patiently for his reply.

_Of course I would let you…_

…_if the seat belt fit around your fat gut._

_Love Edward_

Oh, he's going to pay.

_Did you just call me fat?_

No kisses or signoffs this time. Actually, I don't think I'm going to reply if he texts back. Just to piss him off.

_Sorry, I was kidding, are you mad?_

I smiled, but didn't reply.

_Bella?_

Another text. But nope. He is getting the silent treatment. He called me fat and that's what you get for calling me fat.

My phone vibrated again, but wouldn't stop.

He was calling me.

I pressed the reject key and put my phone down.

*Vibrate*

There it goes again.

Reject.

He was probably leaving a million voicemails.

I looked at the clock. 5 minutes left. Time went quick when you were pretending to be mad at boyfriends.

The bell rang, finally; after many more calls of course.

I grabbed my books and stood up, mumbling some 'seeya's to my friends. I got to the door first and turned right.

Two hands pulled me against the wall.

It was Edward. He looked slightly puffed and his hair was a little messier than usual. And his pale skin had a slight shade of red in the cheeks. He was still amazing though.

I just wanted to smash our lips together, but I halted myself at the last second, remembering that I'm meant to be mad.

"Bella, I was joking, I was comple-"

I turned away from him and kept walking. He ran to catch up. "Bella please, you know I didn't mean it. It was uncalled for but I just thought it would be funny or… I don't know what to say, I know there's no excuse. I'm a jerk. Such a jerk. I love you Bella, I wouldn't ever say anything to hurt you."

He was speaking so fast that it was hard to take in but I listened and pretended not to notice. I kept my eyes straight ahead. I was going straight to the car park. Straight to my truck.

The car park was empty, since school just finished, which was good.

"Bella, just listen, you know I wouldn't…" he was still apologizing. I felt sorry for him in a way. And I'm surprised he hasn't grabbed me get, forcing me to face him. But I guess Edwards not like that, he's not forceful. I sort of started to feel like an attention seeker, always being mad at him and all, but it was the only way he would follow me so that we could be in private.

I was at my truck, I opened the door and chucked my books on the seat and spinning around to face him all in one motion.

"…It was stupid, I'm a jerk I-" I cut him off halfway through his mumbling.

I loosely grabbed the front of his shirt. "My jerk." I told him, looking into his eyes before moving slowly towards him. I paused, centimetres from his face and with one more look, graced my lips on his. He must have seen this as a weird turn of events, but he caught on pretty quick and kissed me back.

It got pretty heated then. His hand went to the bottom of my shirt and onto the warm skin of my lower back and I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He shot his tongue into my mouth and I responded.

I fell back across the long front seat of my truck with Edward on top, still working his hand across my back, up to my neck and to where ever else.

My lips started to feel numb, but I loved it.

Edward broke away only to rest his forehead on mine.

He smiled, "I love you. You do know that right?"

I smiled too, "I would never have guessed." His lips caught mine just as the last word escaped my mouth.

Keeping our mouths connected, I slowly pushed myself back up to a sitting position. I opened my eyes and broke away as I realised that people would start noticing soon.

"Edward," I breathed. We broke away reluctantly.

He searched my face with his eyes, "what?" I could tell he was happy to continue as we were.

I smiled, "well number one Mr. this will become a public display if we go on any longer." He seemed to have just realised that we were in my truck in a school car park. He looked behind him sheepishly. I brought one hand up to his cheek and turned it gently towards me. "And number two," I whispered, "our secret between us two, is now a secret between four." I bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

He shook his head. "I swear, girls and their no secrets. I knew Alice and rose would know." He didn't sound annoyed at all.

"So, you don't really care that they know?" I was honestly surprised that he wasn't even a little bit annoyed.

"No." he smiled, "I was the one that wanted to go public from day one, remember?"

I smiled as I remembered that day, "so… what's stopping us now?" I asked suggestively.

His eyes lit up.

"Next week." I said sternly, and his face fell just a little. "Well I have to break it to my brother you know. I don't know how he's going to take it."

He didn't look worried but then his smiled widened. "What?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "nothing, I just can't wait for the look on Jessica's face."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Am I that irresistible?" I just raised one eyebrow. "She tried to make a move on me today. Wanted to warm up before her party."

I pretended that I didn't know, "oh, so its her party tomorrow night? What did you say?"

He nodded. "I said I would be there as soon as possible."

I raised my hand getting ready to hit him in the arm.

"Kidding! God, how unfaithful do you think I am? In fact a shoved her off me onto the floor in front of everyone. It was just after you slapped me."

I laughed. "I love you."

He smiled. "So ill pick you up around 6?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Um yeah that should be good."

"Okay, sweet. What's the address to your party?" he asked, genuinely as if he needed directions.

I played dumb.

"I don't know, I have the invite at home." He looked convinced. "Now go Edward, before we get caught."

He grinned, "bye love." He got out of my truck and started to walk towards the school.

Bye _love_?

"Oi!" I yelled out the door. He turned around.

"What did I say about gooey talk?"

He laughed, shaking his head and making a loveheart with his hands, before turning back towards the school.

I needed to go to my locker, but I really couldn't be stuffed. I started up my truck and reversed out, beating the after school traffic.

-000-

Dad wasn't home, so I had the house to myself, which is what I like best. So I did my usual ritual: change into trackie daks** (A/N: that's the aussie term for tracksuit pants), **eat, check emails and play piano. Yeah I love the piano, its so relaxing and gentle.

I was halfway through an instrumental piece when the phone rand. I hated the default ring of the phone. It was ear piercing. I wish you could have like a duck quack or something. That would be so cool.  
I got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sounding slightly dead from being disturbed.

"Man, you sound like a woman."

"I am a woman!" I protested.

The familiar sound of jakes laugh came through the telephone line.

"Sorry bells, I just get surprised to see you so grown up." He was making fun of me.

"Shut up Jake. Just cause you're my big brother doesn't mean-"

"-It means I can tease you as much as I want."

"Yeah, but I can kick your arse." I said.

He laughed, "Sis, I'm like triple your size."

"I know how to hit where it hurts"

He laughed again, "Oh I'm scared."

"You should be."

"I'll be home tomorrow, so we can beat eachother up then."

I missed my brother. Even if he was only gone a week. "cant wait to smash you." I said politely.

"So, hows stuff at home?" he sounded really happy.

I thought for a second. Everything good, great, in fact. But should I tell him about Edward? He'll be angry if he finds out late.

"Umm... yeah good."

He knows me too well. He could hear the indecision in my voice.

"Whhhatttt?"

I smiled, "no, nothing."

"Belllsss." He said warningly.

"Jaakkkee." I imitated his tone.

"Don't be gay, tell me."

I laughed, "Everything's great. And I'm not gay."

"Prove it." he challenged.

Okay, I'm competitive. "I've got a boyfriend."

There was silence.

"Jake?"

He cleared his throat, "Bella. Name, age and social group."

I sighed, "are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay, age; 18, social group; popular, and name…" I trailed off.

He was turning into overprotective big brother. "Who is it?"

"Okay, wait. You have to promise one thing."

"No."

I ignored him, "you are not aloud to tell dad and you are not aloud to give him a hard time. Unless he hits me or something." I finished and quickly added, "which he wont."

"That's two things."

"Yeah but they're in the same category."

"Name." he stated simply.

I breathed in, "Edward Cullen?" I said, unsure of what he will say.

"That son of a bit-"

"Oi! Whoa! What the hell do you have against him?" I said, feeling slightly offended.

Jakes tone went down, "he's taking my little sister away."

-000-

_it's a longer chapter for all of you! Hope it was good._

_If you get me to 200 reviews, the next chapter WILL be the party. Haha, I swear its coming._


	17. The Party

**The party**

**-000-**

"You look, amazing."

I was standing out the front of my house, looking into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

A compliment like that makes you feel pretty good, coming from a god.

"Thankyou."

I was wearing my dress that I bought with Alice and Rose last week. Short, grey and light. I wore my chucks with it, black ones. A simple bracelet and a ring decorating my left arm. I had my hair out, slightly curled and I was only wearing mascara.

The boy in front of me; hair denying gravity as usual, skinny leg dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt covered with a grey cardigan/hoodie and a black coat hung around his body. He was wearing simple grey lace up shoes.

And I loved it.

I mean, what are the chances of getting a guy who's smart, attractive, cute, mature, sensible AND can dress well?

Edward in a million, that's what.

"Is anyone home?" Edward asked, briefly looking behind me.

"No, my dads out late and my brother wont get back til about 8. Just me."

He smiled, "well, may I?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yeah sure, lets go!" I walked past him, completely rejecting his hand.

"Okay then." He said confused as he followed me to his car.

Ah the Volvo. I love the smell, is that weird? Well I do. I think it's like a cross of Edward-smell and new car-smell.

Edward got in and started the ignition. "Did you know I have been waiting around the corner for 45 minutes until 6?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Why?"

He chucked the car in first. "I don't know, I just couldn't help myself. I just really missed you all of a sudden. I think it's the fact that I'm not going to be with you tonight."

Aw he's cute.

I reached over and put my hand in his lap. He picked it up and held it firmly. "Edward, do you know I love you?" I said with a smile.

"Do you know I love you?"

I nodded, "hm, we're even."

Then silence.

He looked over at me, his eyes going up and down my length as if he was deciding if he should buy me or not.

A little awkward, if I might add.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

He looked away guiltily. "Well, I have to say, you look really hot. I mean, sexy hot. And I don't want any guys thinking that well…" he sighed.

"What?" I asked again, prompting him.

"Don't take this the wrong way. And it's going to sound really…weird?"

I laughed, "okay."

"Well your mine, you know. And I don't want to loose you to some guy that's like, 'hey she's hot as' because there's more to you then a pretty face." He sort of looked embarrassed.

"Yeah that was a bit weird." I joked. Then I looked him in the eyes, well the best I could since he was driving, "Edward, honestly. Who do you think would ever be good enough for me to turn away from you and forget about you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Like seriously, I'm not even drinking. I should be worried about you, you're the god. No one will even notice me." He still didn't say anything.

I stared at the side of his face. "If you want, I will go get some traky daks and a hoodie. I'll tease my hair and wear really bad makeup. Then ill go to my damn party! I'm not trying to impress anyone." I ended up almost yelling the last bit.

He looked at me, his eyes brighter then usual. "No, I trust you Bella. With all my heart."

I smiled, "good. No need to worry then."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Your brothers coming home?" he asked casually, but I thought his voice sounded a bit strained.

I was amused by his expression, "yeah, why?"

"Does he know… about…me?" he asked eventually.

I smiled, "a little scared are we?"

His eyes went cold, "no! Well… maybe a little." He said reluctantly.

"Its okay, I told him the other day and he didn't sound too angry."

His lips pressed into a thin line, "its not how he felt the other day that I'm worried about. I worried about how he feels about me dropping you off tonight."

I almost burst out into laughter because of how serious he was being. "Dude. Chill."

I said, rubbing his leg affectionately with my hand.

He lifted my hand and brushed it with his lips and giving me a weak smile.

I laughed, "if it scares you that much, you don't have to date me."

It looked like he just got electrocuted. "Bella!" he shouted, "as if I wouldn't!"

I laughed again, geez he was sensitive tonight.

I looked out my window as he slowed down, easing his foot off the accelerator. The street was starting to get crowded by parked cars, which meant we were getting closer to Jessica's party.

"Damn." Edward cursed, turning to look at me. "Where did you have to go, I completely forgot."

I smiled, "was I that distracting?"

He thought about it for a second. "Truthfully? Yes."

He pulled over onto the curb while I pretended to check my pockets for something.

Giving up, I leaned over to peck him on the lips. "Your cute."

I started to get out of the car, opening my door and getting my bag.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Edward yelled, hurriedly getting out of the car too.

I laughed, "You know, you're not the only friend of Jessica's."

The look on his face was priceless.

"What? You mean…"

I walked to him, "I mean," I whispered, only centimetres from his face, "that we are going to have a good time tonight. _Together_." I emphasized the last word.

His face lit up. "This party is growing on me."

He smirked before he pressed his lips to mine. "Let me lock the car and let's go."

I laughed, "whose going to want to steal that piece of crap?"

"I thought you liked Volvos!" he said defensively.

"Come on." I sighed, holding out my hand.

He took it happily, his warm hands engulfing mine.

"I have a proposal." He said thoughtfully.

"No I will not marry you." I said smiling.

He laughed, "No, that proposal will be next year." He gave me a wink.

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "What's this years then?"

"Lets walk in that house, and get in the middle of everyone,"

I waited, "yeah..."

"And then let me show everyone how much I love you." He finished.

I looked at him, "hey, if you want to have sex on a dance floor, you've got the wrong date." I joked.

He laughed, "No, I just want to go public tonight."

I sighed, "why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Because," he said sternly, looking into my eyes, "I'm sick of hiding it."

"Well…" I said, thinking it over. "I think…OH MY GOD!"

I cut myself off, yelling and pointing across the street.

A yellow porche just pulled up and there were people getting out of it.

Edward looked amused. "You like porches too huh?"

I spun around to face him, "yes, but no…ALICE!" I screamed.

There they were. Alice, gracefully getting out of a car with none other than jasper.

Jasper!?

Edward looked surprised too.

I quickly gave Edward an apologising look and ran off to meet Alice.

"Alice!" I screamed again.

She spun her head in my direction. I could see her smiling, looking absolutely stunning in her light dress.

"Jasper!?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed, completely at ease. "Yep, me and jazz."

Just then Edward came up beside me. He hooked one arm around my waist, the other one ruffing up his hair.

"Alice." He smiled in greeting.

Jasper jogged over with a black jacket folded over his arm. He was wearing a simple white shirt his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tight black jeans.

"Okay, can't say I'm not surprised to see you jasper." I said smiling.

I knew jasper pretty well. We had a few classes together and once we had to prepare a speech on courage together for an assembly.

"You look lovely Bella." He said in turn.

"Back off bro." Edward growled, pulling me closer.

Jasper laughed, "I'll stay off yours if you stay off mine." He pulled Alice into his embrace.

They were just playing with each other, you could tell by their smiles. They banged fists in the manly way of greeting while me and Alice hugged.

"So," Edward said, his voice light and happy, "I'm guessing Alice filled you in?"

Jasper looked confused. "On what?"

Edward looked at me, asking permission with his eyes. My answer was a smile.

He bent down and kissed me full on the lips, his moving perfectly against mine for a moment before he pulled away to look at jaspers reaction.

He looked stunned.

And I heard a very high-pitched squeal.

"Okay." I laughed nervously, "you didn't know."

He still didn't say anything.

"See Bella? Chicks before dicks. I didn't tell him." Alice smiled at her achievement after recovering from her squeal.

"And what was the squeal for?" I asked her.

She looked at me like it was obvious. "I just saw my best friend kiss someone for the first time."

I laughed, "well, I can't exactly say the same thing for you."

Alice sent me a glare, but laughed anyway.

Edward cut in, still focused on jaspers face, "well then what did you mean by, 'I'll stay off yours if you stay off mine?'"

Jasper finally came around, "I don't know, your ride or something. But you guys are actually, well, together?"

We nodded.

"I take it it's the same with you two." I said, gesturing between them.

Jasper looked down at Alice, his eyes filled with love. You could tell just from his expression how much he loved her.

"Yes." He said quietly.

Alice tiptoed to kiss him quickly.

"Ahhhh." I squealed as high-pitched as I could manage, imitating Alice.

"Oh your funny." Alice said sarcastically but laughed anyways.

Everyone took a second to absorb everything in, and then jasper spoke up. "Well, there is a party waiting."

"Its okay," I assured him, "it wont start til I get there."

He laughed, "a bit confident are we?" he said smiling.

"Come on, let's go." Edward said, placing his arm over my shoulders and leading me up the street.

Alice and jasper were beside us, also with jaspers arm over Alice shoulders.

We walked down the empty footpath and listened as the music got louder.

It was already dark, since the clouds of forks were already covering what was left of the faint glowing sun.

"So Edward," Alice sneered, "you worked out what party Bella is going to?"

I laughed along with Alice while Edward looked slightly embarrassed. Oh, nice prank guys, but I'm more then happy to have her coming with me in the end." He said, hugging me tight.

After that we were all talking, just having some idle conversations and making a joke here or there.

"You know, we should double sometime. I think that would turn into a real fun night." Jasper suggested.

"Agreed." I laughed.

"Maybe it's going to have to be a triple."

I followed Alice's gaze.

Ahead, about 150 meters away I could see the amazing Rosalie in her black dress and the big silhouette of Emmett beside her.

"Well I can't say that was a surprise." Edward said, looking at jasper as he said it.

Jasper raised his hands like he was innocent, "hey, just cause I'm not as open about my relationship status."

I laughed, knowing what Emmett would be like.

I think rose saw us because they started coming in our direction.

"Jasper!" rose yelled, as she got closer.

"Why is everyone saying my name today?" jasper muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

I laughed, it was so true.

"Jasper?" rose said again as she got closer, he voice utterly surprised.

"Oh look. Here I am. Wanna take a picture?" he said sarcastically, causing us all to laugh.

Rose hugged Alice before looking at me and winking.

"Well hello happy couples." Emmett bellowed as he came up to us.

I must say, for his big size, he dressed well.

Tight jeans, t-shirt and dressy hoodie.

"Emmett." Jasper and Edward nodded in his direction.

"Okay, I'm guessing _you _know." Edward said to Emmett.

He laughed, "yeah, old news! Rose told me about 20 seconds ago you two were a thing."

"Nice." Edward said simply.

While everyone had some small talk he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I sort of wish he didn't know so I could have kissed you again."

My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. I blindly reached out to my side and grabbed his hand.

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me."

He looked at our entwined hands, then to my eyes. "In that case…" he finished off his sentence with the most passion filled kiss anyone could manage.

His lips slowly moving with mine. Our bodies so close that they felt as one.

For that moment I forgot everything. All I could feel was his soft lips and all I could think was his name.

"Maybe we should go…" Emmett said loudly, snapping us out of our trance. Reluctantly we broke away, leaving our friends a little bit stunned by our public display.

"Yes, we should Emmett. Great idea." I ran off along the path, turning around after a few meters to check if they were following.

Sure enough, they were all on my heels.

There were groups of people outside the front of the house, huddled in groups.

Some fully sick gangsters were leaning out of their fully pimped cars, thinking they were fully top shit. I just laughed at them.

Obviously there were empty bottles all around the front lawn. I mean, its only 8pm but half the party is already off their face.

Light was spilling out from the open front door and the windows surrounding it. The house was two stories. One of those houses where the family that lived there must own a poodle.

Edward had caught up and placed his arm over my shoulders again. As we got close, I stepped out from his hold.

His face was a look of confusion.

I shrugged, "we are a secret."

He almost laughed, "after the public affection we were displaying before, you still want to keep it a secret?"

I pretended to think about it. "Yes." I said firmly.

He just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No need for the attitude." I commented towards his behaviour.

He looked down at his pocketed hands. "Oh, no this is for me. So that I can remind myself

Not to touch you before it's too late."

I laughed at him.

We were all walking in a line, the six of us.

"Hey everyone," I called down our line of couples. They all looked towards me.

"Um, lets keep me and Edward on a hush." I said.

I was expecting some sort of protest, but they all shrugged murmuring sure.

Except for Emmett. He had to come out with some comeback.

"You should worry more about yourselves giving yourselves away. After what we saw before..." he whistled.

"Emmett, I barely know you and your already giving me make out jokes?"

He thought for a second. "Yes, I guess I am."

It was hard not to get along with Emmett. He was and easy light-hearted character.

Perfect for rose.

"So, who goes first?" Alice asked as we came to the footpath leading to the house.

"I will." I said happily.

I walked past all the drunks, all the gangsters and finally came to the door. Everyone was behind me, so I wasn't exactly scared. But these parties can get wild.

The house was packed.

You couldn't stand without touching someone else. We made our way through the mess and towards some couches.

There was a couple making out but Emmett took care of that.

We all sat down, just talking, happy to enjoy the night on a low.

"Eddie!"

I would know that high pitched scream anywhere.

An unbelievably drunk Jessica fell across Edward. Her arms snaking around his neck.

I had to stifle a laugh at Edwards's position right now. Having a drunk bimbo forced upon him.

"Jess." He said sternly, working her arms off his neck.

"Co-comewifmeyu-upastair, eddiee." She was so far gone it wasn't funny. Her words were so slurred it was hard to make out.

"Um, no jess. Look, maybe you should have some water." He said, completely dumping her on the couch.

I'm pretty sure she passed out but who was I to know? I just got ripped off the couch by my two best friends.

"Come on girl. Lets have a little fun!" Alice and rose led me into the throng of people dancing and just jumping up and down.

It didn't take long for the music to take over. It's funny how suddenly you just forget everything where there's loud music.

We were just doing whatever came. We were making up moves and mixing them in with some of the 80's.

Some guy who I have never seen before came to us and started dancing with us. He was a bit of a freak and started touching me.

I told his to get stuffed and he took it well, moving onto the next girl.

Alice and rose were getting attention too, but when I looked over at the couches, their boyfriends were glaring down the guys.

"You are hot girl." I heard a voice behind me. I spun around and saw someone who I honestly think was like 45 years old.

"Eww!" I shrieked and ran away towards Alice.

After getting over the freaky old guy, I managed to calm down all of us and headed back to the couches. When we sat down, I realised Edward wasn't there.

"He went to get a drink." Jasper answered my unspoken question.

I was worried for a minute, "he drinks?"

"Oh, no." jasper laughed, "just a lemonade."

I sighed mentally.

Alice and jasper were so cute together. They just sat on the couch, leaning into each other, saying a word or two every now and then.

Rose and Emmett, well they were funny. I mean, you would never pick it.

A super model and a bear.

Well that's love for you.

You could tell that they just loved being in each other's presence. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh followed by a giggle amongst all the music.

While I waited patiently for Edward I looked around. Poor Jessica was lying on the floor, Lauren crouching over her trying to pick her up.

Well so much for trying to show up the host. She's already gone. Again.

I looked at my phone; 10:30.

Shit. We were dancing for a while.

"Bella!"

I turned at the shout of my name. "Angela?"

I couldn't believe it, Angela! We went to school together but went to separate high schools.

She was always the nerd of the class but we got along really well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised but happy to see her again.

She gave me a huge hug and said excitedly, "Well my boyfriend knows the host."

"Oooo." I teased, "and who's the lucky guy?"

She blushed, "Ben."

"Pfft, I know who that is." I said sarcastically.

She laughed at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me a few meters into the crowd. "That one." She said pointing to one of the boys in the crowd.

He looked all right. I would say and 8 out of 10.

"Not bad Ange." I winked at her.

"Oh Bella." She laughed.

There was a loud crash coming from a room to our right. It sounded like a million glasses breaking. People turned in that direction, rushing to see what happened.

I, too, was one of those people.

I pushed through everyone and saw the one thing I wish I didn't.

-000-

**you know the drill…review!**


	18. Changed Forever

**I hope this lives up to what you expected…**

-000-

_I pushed through everyone and saw the one thing I wish I didn't._

Someone who I can't say that I have seen before, was lying amongst the smashed plates and glasses and mashed food.

He had blood running down his face, coming from a cut just above his eye. But what made me freak was the other side of the picture.

Edward stood there. Stiff as a board. His legs planted widely and an indescribable expression plastered on his face. And in his outstretched hand...

A gun.

There was no mistaking it. Edward was pointing the revolver straight at the chest of the guy on the floor.

But the guy on the floor didn't look troubled. He was smirking.

"Still a bit touchy on that subject?"

The guy laughed; but all I heard was the click of the revolver in Edward's hand, telling him that the gun was loaded and cocked.

This was all happening in a few seconds and my mind was in pain, trying to get my head around it.

Edward. My boyfriend. Was about to shoot someone. What the hell is going on?

And where the hell did the gun come from. Why? Who was this guy? Why was Edward so pissed? When did...

My mind was seriously exploding.

"I'm so glad I will never have to see your face again." Edward spat. There was so much venom in his voice that it scared me. It didn't even sound like him.

I needed to stop this, but I didn't know how I could. In a desperate attempt, I yelled Edwards name. For a split second his concentration and anger faded. For a split second, his eyes met mine.

And for that split second, I knew that he was going to do it...

I closed my eyes.

I heard it.

And I could smell it.

I could even taste it.

But I ran.

I bolted through the shocked and scared crowd. I just witnessed someone being killed. But worse I was in love with the killer.

I couldn't comprehend it.

I passed Alice and rose, who were in almost as much shock as me, hanging onto their boyfriends, as though the gun was turned on them. I just ran passed them, not looking, not speaking, just running.

I broke out into the chill night air, gasping, sobbing, crying, and stumbling. Feeling every emotion possible.

Except happiness. Except joy. Except anything that could make me smile.

I ran up the quiet street. It was really cold and I could feel the air sting my skin. My eyes began to water, adding to the tears already running down my face.

I kept thinking of him. All memories of _him. _Of the _killer_.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, Edward, my amazing, loving, caring boyfriend, just shot someone in cold blood.

What could make him do this?

I knew Edward, well I thought I did, and he just would not do anything like this. Sure, I came to some conclusions, some explanations; drugs, alcohol, mental disorders. But none of them have anything to do with Edward. He doesn't drink; he would never do drugs, and a mental disorder? Come on, he's an A grade student.

It just didn't make sense.

But what did make sense was that he killed someone.

And that's what clouds my mind now.

I could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. That would be right, police coming to lock away my love forever.

Wait on, my _love_?

How could I possibly _love_ him anymore? He just _killed_ someone!

Wait...police?

Shit. I ran faster, across the park, taking a shortcut to the next road.

My dad would probably be there now. And if he knew that I was at that party... well I would be lucky to escape with a head.

And if he found out Edward and me were... no, I don't even want to think that.

I fumbled with my phone, typing in my second most familiar number to Edward's; Jake.

"How's the party bells?" came my brothers cheery voice.

At first I wondered how he knew it was me, but I realized half a second later that I called his mobile. Caller id is a wonderful thing.

"I..." I went to speak, but instead I broke down.

"Bella? BELLA?" Jake yelled into the phone, thinking I was in trouble.

I managed to breath, "J-Jake, I'm f-fine. Can you please jus- just come get me."

I heard something smash in the background, "Bella! I'm coming right now, where are you?"

"Please don't worry Jake." I pulled myself together.

"Don't hang up Bella, I'm coming. Where are you?"

I looked around for a landmark or something that would indicate where I was. I saw a corner shop and read the name.

"Um, near Taylor's?" I said, wondering if he knew the place.

"Got it bells. Just sit tight, I'll be there in five minutes. Be careful." he was the most caring person I have ever met.

"Thanks Jake, love you." I said, completely in control of my emotions.

He sighed. I could hear the car engine in the background, "love you too bells."

"Hey Jake?" I said, smiling through my tears, "I'm going to hang up, okay?"

I heard him laugh briefly. "Okay, I guess I was over reacting a little with that."

"Bye Jake."

"Stay there bells."

I hung up.

The streets were empty and it felt deserted like a scary movie, but my mind was so confused that it didn't bother me.

_Edward killed someone_. That was all I kept thinking.

I saw him shoot the guy.

Well technically I had my eyes closed, but I could picture it as if I had it on film.

So I sat there, on the sidewalk, with my eyes closed. Just waiting. Trying to clear my mind of what had happened.

The vibration of my phone made me jump slightly, but I picked it up and was surprised to find that Alice was calling.

"Hello?" I said. It surprised me how weak my voice was.

"Bella! Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? When… it happened, we couldn't find you anywhere!" her voice was strained and scared.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm fine. Get yourself home, and jasper."

"Who's taking you home?"

I sighed, "my brother is coming. Hey Alice, what… no don't tell me. I just need to get home. But are you and rose okay?" I was going to ask what else happened, but I really don't think I could stomach that right now. I don't think I could stomach breathing right now.

"We are all fine."

Now, more then ever, I felt like I needed my best friend. Someone to just spill everything to. "I love you Alice. You, jazz, rose and Em. You know that right." I was clinging to what I had. They were my best friends now. I don't care if I haven't known Em and jazz long, if Alice and rose loved them, so would I.

"Bella, I want to wrap you up and hug you until you're okay. You know we are always here."

I didn't know where they were, but I'm guessing they left the party straight away. I don't think anyone would want to stay and get involved. I sort of felt sorry for Jessica, I mean this party was meant to be awesome, and then it turns into a shoot out.

Me and Alice hung up and I sat there waiting out the next few minutes until Jake got here.

It wasn't long until I heard the sound of the engine. Headlights lit up the street and blinded my eyes. I knew it was Jake, so I picked myself up off the ground, almost falling down again because I was so shaken.

"Bella!" Jake called as the car pulled up. He jumped out and wrapped his huge arms around me.

"You okay? What happened? Here get in the car." He could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk yet so he basically carried me to the passenger side and helped me in the car.

"It's okay bells, I got ya." He said, kissing my forehead.

I squeezed his hand before he ran around to the driver's side.

The best thing about Jake, he understood. He didn't ask anything for a few minutes of the car ride. Instead he just sat there, not pressing for information.

He deserved to know though. And I knew I could tell him everything. And I definitely owed him something for getting his butt off the couch the first night he gets home.

"Listen, Jake…" I began.

He looked at me, concerned. "Its okay Bella, you don't have to talk."

"No, I want to." I protested. My voice was still uneven. I couldn't believe how much events had got to me, both physically and mentally.

"Jake, it's about…Edward."

I saw him tense. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, he didn't do anything to me." I reassured him.

He relaxed a little.

"Jake, you can't tell dad anything. He can't even know I went to that party. You have to promise me that you wont say anything, please."

Without looking, he reached over and patted my leg. "I wont." He was definitely sincere.

"Edward… he killed someone tonight. Don't Jake, wait till I'm finished." He was about to say something, something that involved a lot of curses and a boyfriend lecture. "Dads probably there now. I couldn't watch Jake, he just went to get a drink and then I heard a crash. Next thing I saw was a gun in his hand, pointing straight at this other guy. I called his name and he looked, but I knew from his eyes that he was going to do it. So I closed my eyes and I ran out. I kept running until I called you. I didn't see it Jake, but if I had, I don't think I would have had the strength to run. I would have been too scared." I was crying again, sobbing.

Jake grabbed my hand. "I wont tell dad, but you need to sleep bells. And I know you don't want to hear this but you should have known better then to go out with this guy. You could have been the one facing the barrel."

Despite what had happened, I had an urge to defend him. "But Jake! You know how much I assess guys before I even like them. Edward was nothing like that. I've known him for like a decade. Jake… I was in _love_ with him. Not some silly high school love, I _loved_ him. I wanted to _marry_ him. But now this, and I cant even see him the same way."

"Its okay Bella, but I never want you to see him. Never again."

I thought that should be an easy promise to make. I mean, okay, never see Edward. Never talk to him.

But I couldn't. Something was still there, something that still made me care for him.

"I… I cant promise that Jake." I admitted.

He sighed, "Well at least consider it."

I felt my phone go off again. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

Edward.

No, I can't talk to him, not now.

I'm a tough person when I need to be. But I know that you should always let people explain. No matter what they've done. But could I cope hearing his voice? Would it sound the same?

I received the call, but I didn't say anything.

"Bella," his voice was wet, deep, and sorrowful. Anything but what I expected, like hate, anger, hard.

And it did sound the same.

"Edward." My voice broke again.

"Bella, I swear I can explain…"

That comment made me angry, its like what you say when you walk in on your boyfriend lip locking with another girl, not when you have just killed someone. "How can you explain? Huh? What are you going to say? My finger slipped? It was a joke? Well nothings funny about that, Edward, nothing!" I was yelling into the phone. The love I spoke about before, left me then. And all I could feel was anger for what he did.

He sighed, "Bella, just listen! Please! I'm about to get caught. They will find me, I'm just out the back in the woods, and I needed time to talk to you. I'm going to hand myself in and I'm going to do whatever I deserve for my crime. I can't explain it now, I can see them coming, but I will. But please remember, I love you. I love you. More than anything. I_ love_ you." He said it fiercer every time. "This had nothing to do with you, and I wish that it never happened. But I promise, Isabella swan, to love you forever."

I didn't know what to say after hearing that. He just confessed his love for me after killing someone. He was about to be caught and sent to jail for some ridiculously long sentence, and I know what he wanted. All he wanted was for me to say that I love him.

But how could I?

I let out a sob, I felt the tears starting up again, "I… I cant Edward."

And I hung up. It was easier that way. I didn't want to hear him plea. I knew he had gotten over the anger that he felt when he pulled the trigger and he was back to the Edward I knew. But I couldn't look past what he did.

"That son of a bi-"

"Jake, don't." I said, my voice lazy through my sobs.

He looked angry, "what the hell did he want? For you to bail him out or something? Why would he call you now?" Jake was yelling, completely pissed at Edward. More at the fact that he was making me upset, not so much that he just shot someone.

I took a breath when Jake finished rambling. "He called to tell me that he loves me. And that he will love me forever." saying it took the air out of me. They were powerful words.

Jake didn't have anything to say to that. Jake was very straight forward, but one thing he understood was love. He took that word to so many levels. It meant so much to him, and I think he somehow respected Edward's call.

"You didn't say it back…" Jake said.

I bit my lip, "no. I didn't."

We didn't say anything else the whole ride home.

When we pulled up to our house, Jake carried me through the door. He carried me up the stairs and placed me on my bed.

"Jake…" I murmured.

He kissed my forehead, "sleep bells, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you."

Jake walked out, shutting my door carefully, but I couldn't sleep. No matter how exhausted I seemed, I couldn't clear my mind enough for sleep to take over. I kept thinking about it. About him. About the party. About everything.

How should I react? When he called, I felt sorry for him. But I just couldn't take in to account what had happened, I mean he killed someone and I feel sorry for him?

I couldn't comprehend it. I couldn't see why. I didn't know what to do. So I lay there, and I thought it over. Could I forgive him? Yes, probably. Could I ever look at him the same?

No.

That's what I regretted most. I knew from that second on, that I could never look into the eyes of Edward Cullen again, without seeing a killer.

I could forgive, I can always forgive.

But that will be a scar in my memory forever, and I will never forget.

-000-

**You know what to do, review! **


	19. History

Hey, heres the next chapter. And if your interested, I have posted another story, so check it out :)

-000-

In the morning it was all over the news.

I was surprised at how fast word spreads and news reporter vans arrive. But I guess that's what they're paid for, right?

I tried to forget it, forget it happened. But how could I?

I sat in the kitchen with the TV on in the background, focusing on eating. Jake ran down the stairs in jeans and a white shirt that was undone, I think he had some meeting thingo.

He didn't see me straight away and he paused at the lounge room to look at the screen. "Little shits." I heard him mumble.

When he turned around he almost jumped at seeing me there. "Oh! Hey bells. I thought you were still asleep?" he said.

"Can't sleep." I said, not looking up from my bowl.

Jake looked at me sympathetically. "Bells, you cant blame this on yourself."

I didn't answer.

Because the truth was, I though it was my fault. Maybe if I was better and talked to him more or, I don't know! But maybe I could have said something that would have not made him shoot the guy.

I just didn't know what to think.

Jake just went to the pantry and pulled out some chips. I got up from the table and went to the couch.

I barely knew what went on at the party, well apart from the obvious, so I sternly told myself, 'Bella. Just watch it. Otherwise you will never be able to accept it.'

With a lot of effort, I resigned myself to the TV.

'Teenage party turns to horror.'

That was the headline they had plastered across the bottom of the screen. A lady presenter was standing out the front of Jess's house, cop cars everywhere in the background.

"Late last night in the small town of forks, a 20 year old man was shot dead in this home. During an out of control party, a teenager was said to have 'unemotionally' pulled a gun and shot the man without of thought. Later the killer was found in the woods with a phone clutched in his hand. We expect this to be a result of a back up call however the police were baffled to find that the boy walked up to them with his hands out and said 'I am sorry, but I did the right thing.' The reason for the killing has not surfaced, for the killer has not yet been questioned. However it is reported that he has been of good behaviour in the orders of the police."

I cried. I was crying for a while actually. I though this would be easier.

There was footage of kids running out of the house but I didn't recognise any of them. I was about to switch it off when a familiar face came to the screen. But not familiar in a good way.

"…Yes what has happened was definitely not expected. The murderer is in full security, however he has not retaliated at all. His trial is expected to be seen through next week."

Oh yeah, that was my dad.

The fact that he was there, I mean, if he found out I was there too… oh my.

He didn't come home last night, which is expected since he was caught up with all that.

"The victim was one by the name of James." The lady continued, "no last name has been Identified, if you recognise this picture, we would like you to phone in."

A picture of a man came up on screen. The man that I saw that night.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and looked like he had probably done drugs.

I was so caught up in the TV I didn't notice Jake leave. He probably didn't want to disturb me.

The phone rang.

I wasn't in the mood to get up so I left it to ring.

The only problem, we didn't have an answering machine. So it just kept ringing. And ringing.

Frustrated I got up and yanked the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" I sounded angry so I quickly adverted my tone.

"Don't hang up." The one voice I least expected to hear.

"E-e-e…ed-ed Edward-d?" he's in security, jail probably, how, why is he calling me?

"Bella, please listen, I only have one call, please." He begged.

I was frozen. I knew he was about to explain, but I really did not want to go through that now.

"Bella?" he said, thinking I had hung up.

Could I talk to him? I mean he…well …I decided to hang in there, see what he had to say.

"Mm." I said, it was all I could manage right now.

"Bella, I can explain it, everything. And I'm going to explain right now, because I love you."

I stayed silent.

"I haven't been fair on you, I should have told you, but the fact is, no one knows."

"What about the gun!?" I busted out. In a way, it wasn't the fact that he shot someone that was scaring me the most, more like I hugged and kissed and held him while there was a gun in his pocket. I mean how do you deal with that.

"I know I know, I should have told you about that." He sighed.

"Should of!? Edward, what the hell?"

I could tell he was trying to stay calm, but he lost it now. "Because I knew he was likely going to be there tonight and I have waited 10 years to fulfil my promise!" he yelled.

"What promise! What the fuck Edward!" I yelled back. I was crying now, crying because I wished this never happened, crying because I wanted everything to be like it used to, crying because not matter what happened, at the bottom of my heart I still loved Edward.

"Bella," he said, trying to regain his cool. "I know you think I'm an only child, but I wasn't always like that."

I was sort of struck still, "what?"

"I had a little sister, her name was Victoria, and she was a year younger then me." I could hear his voice go down, he was obviously finding it hard to relive whatever he was about to tell me.

"I came home one day when I was eight, I was at a friends and when I walked in the door…" he stopped, his voice escaping his control. I could see his eyes glisten through the phone, and his eyebrows scrunch up together.

"Edward, you can tell me." I said softly, I hated hearing him like this.

"W-when I opened the door, my mother was on the floor, bleeding, a knife sticking out of her ribs. She was alive…barely. I could hear her breathing. Being that little though, I was so scared. Then I heard a scream. Bella that sound still haunts me in my sleep every night."

I was so stunned. I don't think I was breathing.

"I ran to the sound. It was in my bedroom. A-and there he was. Crouched over my sister, a belt around her neck, and he was pulling it tighter, tighter…"

I was crying now, sobbing. He was so young… and his sister.

"I charged at him, _James_." He spat the name. "And had him against the wall. After punching him and receiving many more, he tripped. That was my chance. With all the anger and venom inside me I picked up my oil heater and smashed his head. Now I wish he died on the spot."

"Oh Edward." Was all I could say. He didn't stop; he was letting everything flood out.

"He was knocked out, and so I went back to my sister. She was dead. I knew she was. She was already going cold and her face was blue. I hated him so much. I called my dad, I was so scared, and when he came, he was so shocked and devastated that he wouldn't talk. But he called police and well… I don't know what happened after that. All I do know is that my mother recovered and my sister never came back. And James was never charged. They said he was too young to do something like that. They said he was innocent and that the murderer knocked him out when ever the 'murderer' came through. I knew the truth though. And so did he. When he left my house to got to boarding school the next day, I grabbed him roughly and said that if I ever saw him again, I would shoot him on the spot. I would kill him for what he did to me."

I was sobbing, imagining what it must have been like, and all the while not wanting to think about it, "Edward! Oh Edward!" I felt so bad all of a sudden, about everything. About being angry at him, about everything!

"The gun is my dads. My dad used to be a crime scene investigator. I had it inside my jacket. Bella you wont believe how I felt, walking to your doorstep holding a gun. You would think that I was going to shoot you if you saw it."

He continued still, "I thought I talked myself out of doing it, but every time I think back to the… the day I… but last night, he snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear, the bustard he is, 'miss your little sister?'"

"Edward! I'm coming to see you!" I screamed into the phone. "I never doubted you, I knew it wasn't like you! I knew there was a reason! Oh Edward! I love you! I'm sorry!" I burst out, I just… I don't know. Everything seemed like there was a reason now. I cursed James, cursed him to the worst hell there is.

"Bella…" he said quietly. "The worst part was… he's my brother."

-000-

Another twist? I know this is short but it needed to be said.


	20. Sentence

Thanks for your support and all!

-000-

"You have to say something! You can't just let this go unnoticed!" I pleaded with him.

"What are they going to do? Lock up his body so it can rot in a cell." his voice was hard, there was no trace of emotion.

I just looked at him through the think glass separating us. His green eyes were staring straight at me, but the light that they used to have was gone. "You have to say something..." I said, pushing my option forward.

"Bella, nothing I say is going to change anything." he growled.

I was out of ideas, "but...but... he...your sister!"

His face did show emotion for that split second. He looked as if he had just died and crawled out from his grave.

"Bella, don't."

I sighed sympathetically, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't speak," he said softly, "don't waste your time trying to change things. I did it and I will do whatever the authorities seem fit."

I looked at his beautiful face, the phone that I was speaking into and hearing his voice in turn was slowly slipping from my grasp.

That's how I had to speak to him, through a cord phone, looking at him through bullet, bomb and probably missile proof glass. He was only a meter in front of me. So close but yet... so far.

We stared into each other's eyes, silent, just looking and trying to feel as though we were out of this stupid prison and in school at lunch, sitting across from each other.

I pressed my hand against the glass as if I could reach out and touch him, but being met by the cold hard surface.

His hand rose too, pressing out towards me, stopping only a centimeter from my own. We held our hands like that, separated by the screen, for I don't know how long.

"I love you." I whispered into the phone. "Edward, I love you."

His eyes changed, they opened that fraction more, and they glowed with slightly more life.

"I love you more." he said into the phone.

I felt my eyes well up in tears, I felt my cheeks go red, and I felt the first tear on my burning cheek.

"Alright guys, time up." called a big security guard. A guard with a gun at his waist walked up behind Edward.

"Don't cry." his voice said, "I love you."

I cried even more, I just could not hold it in, "Edward..." I said, not wanting him to go.

Just before the guard gripped him and lifted him from his place, he said into the receiver, "Bella, I'm sorry."

-000-

"We are here today to witness the murder case of James Cullen. Could everyone be seated."

The court was silent as everyone sat, waiting.

"Mr. Cullen, will you please stand."

I sat at the back of the courtroom, unbelieving of the events. I never thought I would be sitting in on a murder case when my boyfriend was the murderer.

"You are charged with the murder of one James L. Cullen. How do you plea?" the judge's voice echoed throughout the silent court.

I watched Edward. Two guards were holding him and had his hands cuffed behind his back. It was...sickening to see him like that. Like a prisoner. I hated seeing his once innocent and loving hands being chained as if they were wild and destructive.

"I plea guilty, your honor."

I let tears silently fall down my cheeks.

"They jury will take all evidence and your plea and consider the sentence. Court will continue in 4 hours. Court dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave, idle chat broke out amongst the witnesses. But all I saw was Edward being shoved towards a door to the side of the court where there was, no doubt, some sort of holding bay.

I saw his parents, they were at the front, crying. They could not believe what their son had done. I don't know if he told them why he did, I'm sure they wouldn't have believed him.

But imagine his mum right now. One of her sons just killed her other son who killed her daughter... that's just... horrible.

Jake was waiting outside for me. He offered to drive me today, knowing I wouldn't be fit to do anything by the time it was over. I had told Jake everything Edward told me, and Jake slightly felt sorry for Edward. He sort of was... on Edward's side.

"You okay bells?" Jake asked, throwing a protective arm around my shoulders.

I didn't say anything for a minute, "he pleaded guilty." I said finally.

Jake looked up to the sky, "well he did...you know..."

"Not helping Jake." I said.

"Sorry. You hungry?" he asked.

I stared at the ground, "how could I be?"

He stopped walking. "Look bells, I know how you would feel. And I'm so sorry, but I can't change what is happening and you can't change what is happening. You are just going to have to see it through, okay?" he looked me in the eyes and I nodded feebly. "And I'm hungry, so I'm getting a big Mac meal." he finished, leading me towards the McDonalds over the road.

"Sure you don't want anything?" he asked me for the last time when we were second in line.

"Jake, no." I said.

He shrugged, "okay."

"Hi, how can I help you?" the girl at the register said. Despite my mood I did notice how pretty she was.

And I could tell Jake was interested.

"Yeah, could we get a large big Mac meal and a small fries please...Nessie." he said, looking at her nametag.

"Sure." she said, going slightly pink, I felt sorry for her, knowing exactly what its like to blush at the smallest compliment. "That will be $7.45." she said, looking down.

"When?" Jake said, a big cheeky grin on his face.

The girl, Nessie, laughed shyly. "Now." she said, smiling.

Jake handed over the money and took our food, winking at Nessie as he did so.

"Jake I said I didn't want anything." I grumbled as he passed me the fries.

"Well, I know you will eat them." he smiled.

I took a chip and popped it in my mouth, "okay, they are good." I agreed, working hard to keep my mood a little lighter.

"Yeah I approve, she looks nice." I said distractedly, reading one of the posters on the window.

"What?" said Jake.

I looked at him, "Nessie, or whatever her name is."

He looked guilty, "how did you know?"

"I'm your sister you moron."

"Oh, right."

We were silent for a minute. I saw Nessie walk to the rubbish bin outside to replace the bag and saw jakes eyes follow.

"Should I-"

"Yes, get her number and organize a time. And straighten up you t-shirt, its twisted form looking at her over your shoulder."

He smiled and stood up from the table, grabbing our rubbish as he went.

-000-

"The jury has come to a decision." the judge announced.

The whole court was tense. I even stopped crying for a moment. Edward looked as still and stiff as ever. His mum was leaning on his fathers shoulder and you could hear her sobs.

"We find Mr. Edward A. Cullen, with all evidence considered, guilty of murdering James L. Cullen and therefore a sentence of 25 years."

"No!" I shrieked.

I jumped up and ran to the front just like Esme, his mum, did. "No! Edward!" I yelled again as the judge brought his hammer down, calling order to the court but not being heard amongst the yells of the crowd.

"No!" I kept yelling, reaching out to him from the little waist high gate. He sat facing the front, not turning around, stiff.

"No! Edward!" I attempted to jump the gate but was pulled back by guards. I kicked against them, resisting with all my might as I watched Edward get forced roughly to wards a side door through which I knew I would never touch him to speak to him again normally for twenty-five years.

-000-

Review.


	21. Literally

**Hello my lovely readers :)**

**Okay, just a few things first…**

**1- THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! And then I'm putting up a sequel, does that sound okay??**

**2- my other story, more then just surfing, has been review by lots of you guys but only when I remind you! So go there and add it to you favs or alerts :)**

**3- if you have any ideas or questions, please feel free to pm me :)**

-000-

I was walking along the lonely road, down past all the run down houses and abandoned buildings of forks. Walking on and on. It never seemed to end. The road just kept going, and going. I looked through one of the smashed windows of a house and saw people dancing around. Inside it looked so much lighter then where I was standing outside in the twilight. Then I heard a gun shot. It echoed out and bounced off every object.

Frightened I turned the other way, determined to run away from the sound of the screaming people. Instead I was met by a door hanging open in one of the houses across the street. Inside there were two people in the middle of a meadow, staring at each other.

Then sirens sounded. Loud as if they were right next to me. Though I couldn't see anything. Just the lonely road stretching on forever. Then I saw, further up on the road, a little boy. He was standing with his shoulder slumped looking ghostly.

I ran towards him but never seemed to get any closer. I yelled out to him, desperate to comfort the little boy. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I shouted.

Then he was there.

Standing right next to me. His green eyes look so familiar but I couldn't place them. "They're dead." His little voice said. "My brother killed them."

Realisation hit and just as it did the boy was gone, "no!" I shrieked, spinning on the spot.

"I had to do it." I heard the mature voice say. It came from everywhere around me but I couldn't see the person which it came from.

"I'm sorry." It echoed from behind me now and I spun around, restless and scared. There was no one.

Something touched my cheek and I blinked, sure there was nothing that could be close enough. Once my eyes closed and opened again, he was there. "I love you…always." I blinked again and he was gone, but the tingling feeling was left on my cheek where he touched. "Where are you?" I yelled out into the silence.

"I'm here…here…here." I spun around yet again. The voice always seeming to come from behind me.

Then everything went blurry. All the run down houses and dead looking trees disappeared and I looked around to see grey concrete walls all around me with a plain wooden table and chair in the middle of the confined room. "What is happening!" I yelled out, afraid.

"I'm sorry. But I had too."

He was there again, suddenly. But looked like someone that was worn away. Someone whose soul had left them.

Then he was gone.

The walls spun again. I was standing outside of the prison walls. The big iron gates looming above me.

But I didn't scream.

They slowly opened, emitting a man who seemed to be hobbling. His hair was flecked with grey and his beard was roughly kept. The man looked 50 but had the look of a man who had seen through tough times.

But his eyes hadn't changed…

"Ahhh!" I screamed, siting up in bed, panting, feeling a headache threatening to burst open my skull.

My shirt was covered with sweat and I felt hot and flustered. Just a dream, just a dream. But it was so real. I saw him in 25 years time!

I collapsed back onto my covers, breathing heavily and feeling exhausted.

"Bella?" a soft voice came from my door. "Bella, are you alright?" Jake slowly opened my door, peeping through the crack. "I heard you scream."

"I…I…I saw…25 years…" I was panting, struggling for my voice to find words.

"Ssshhhhh." Jake said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Its okay, I'm here. You can sleep now."

-000-

"I'm going to see him Jake." I said, walking past the kitchen and heading for the door.

He looked up from the paper, "do you want me to take you?"

"No, I need to go alone." I said, going out into the rainy day in forks.

It was scary how similar all the houses looked compared to my dream. The only thing different was that all the windows were intact and visible signs of life could be seen.

I almost expected to hear a gunshot as I walked to my reliable truck but when it didn't come, I didn't feel anymore comforted.

"Bella swan. Friend." I told the guard at the desk of the prison entrance.

He looked me up and down with a critical eye. "And you're here to see Cullen?"

"Edward. Yes." I said stiffly.

"Are you carrying any weapons or anything that would be against the jail's terms of visiting?" he asked, one of the many steps of procedure.

"No. But I did bring this." I said, handing him an envelope under the plastic guard between us.

"You understand this must be opened before given to the criminal?" the guard asked.

"He's not a criminal." I said.

The guard just looked at me and turned back to the envelope, ripping it open none too nicely.

He handed it back after looking over it and seemingly finding nothing suspicious.

"I will send someone to retrieve Cullen. Follow frank." He said, pointing to one of the guards who stepped forward and began walking down the corridor.

"Please remove your coat." Frank asked as we came up to a metal detector. I swear, how much protection was Edward under.

I obeyed and walked through without the frame beeping and collected my coat again. I was then led to the familiar booths, identical on both sides of the glass. I sat down and waited, waited to see him.

It had been… 8 weeks. 8 weeks since he was sent to this god forsaken hell. 8 weeks I had struggled to some to terms with what was happening.

And 8 weeks since I was asked never to come again by the man I love.

Right after the hearing and he was put in his cell, I came here. I came here to talk about all the good things. Talk about how we can get through this together.

But the cold blanched eyes met me and he told me quite simply, but with overwhelming authority, that I had to go.

"Bella, I want you to go. Don't come back. Ever. Never. Leave, graduate and then go somewhere far away. Forget about this. Forget about this stupid town. Go, be happy somewhere else."

I looked at his stone face, "I cant be happy anywhere else. Not while I know you are sitting here, rotting away 25 years of your prime life. I love you, and I'm going to keep coming back every week." I said to him.

"Its over Bella. Don't come back. It will make it easier for me. I'm breaking up with you. You haven't done anything wrong, its me. No one will ever love you like I do. But I don't want you to ever attempt to see me again. And I swear I will never step into your life again."

I still remember vividly him getting up and walking away from me. On his own little side of glass he left. That was the last thing he said.

I knew he would be angry at me for coming today, but I had to.

"Prisoner A836." I heard the guard announce.

And I looked into his face. It was white, whiter than I have ever seen. He had big purple bags under his eyes, which looked like bruises. Although you could not mistake his beautiful features.

He didn't meet my eyes though. And I avoided his.

I called over the guard on my side and handed him the now torn envelope. The guard just grunted and walked to a door at the end of all the booths and gave it to the other guard.

I watched as the guard placed my letter in front of Edward.

I picked up the phone and I knew he could hear me because his phone was off the hook.

"Don't read it until I'm gone." I said. "I love you."

I slammed down my phone and stood up. I didn't look back as I walked out the doors and back down the halls. I briefly thought how this would be the last time I came through here. As a free person.

-000-

**Edwards's pov.**

Most of the prison was asleep now. I'm guessing its about 2am considering the amount of moonlight pouring through the bars. But I never sleep. I've vowed myself to not willingly sleep. Why? Because every second I am awake I can direct my thoughts to something seemingly unimportant. But I know that once my eyes close I will undoubtedly dream of her and it will cause me more pain than healing knowing I cant feel her touch.

I sat on top of my cot, leaning against the wall, pulled the torn envelope from my pocket and read it for the third time.

_Edward_, her messy script wrote.

_Sometimes I think that we were all put on this earth for a reason. Maybe to become a king or queen, a scholar or professor, a mother or a father. But maybe not all of us are so lucky, maybe some of us are to become lonely and tired, torn and broken, revenged or angry, killers or criminals. Or maybe some of us are here so that others cannot be._

_But I don't think it matters what we are._

_I think it matters what we do after realizing what we are._

_Do we like what we are meant to be, or do we wish we were something else._

_Its what we do to move on that I think matters._

_Edward, your not a criminal, nor are you a killer. No, you are angered and you wanted revenge, or maybe justice. They can sometimes be seen in the same category._

_But I know, with all my heart, that you do not thrive on what you have accomplished, but you do not regret it. You have done what you were put on this earth to do, and now you must decide if you should move on or dwell on it forever._

_I always considered myself a lucky person. I was... happy, a queen in my own way._

_You told me to leave and not come back, but honestly how can a queen live without her king? _

_I was still a queen, and you were still my king. Right up to 8 weeks ago, when you told me to leave and never come back._

_You said it would make it easier for you, but what about me?_

_You think you're the only one delved too deep into love that it hurts. But that's not true, I love you more than you could ever love me and don't say I'm wrong. Because I love you so much that I have given up on being queen, like you have given up on being king. And like you have chosen to act like a killer and isolate everything I offer to help, I have descended from being my own queen to become lonely and torn. Unlucky is what we would be called, but I beg to differ. Our fate is a product of our decision._

_And decisions can be changed, and so may our fate. _

_Edward, don't do this to me, have hope. I wont leave you and I will never forget you. _

_I'm coming to get you. Literally._

_I love you_

_-Your queen_

-000-

**How was the ending?**

**Look out for the sequel. And don't forget to read my other twilight fic 'more then just surfing'**

**You guys are all legends.**


	22. SEQUEL!

**Hey hey!**

**I have created the sequel, although I haven't yet posted a chapter.**

**But go there and add it to your fav :)**

**Its called 'How It Ends'**

**(some of you guessed that right?)**

**.net/s/5334715/1/How_It_Ends**


	23. NOTE

so its been what.. almost a year?

theres a reason, i have moved to canada and forgot all about this.

don't know if anyone even checks this anymore but, if i get like 25 reviews, i will continue.


End file.
